Digiball Z: Here comes Friezamon
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Sorry, had to clear away those awful flammers: You all asked for it and here is the 4th fic int he Digiball chain. Alien Digimon have come to the Digital wolrd and are causing huge crisises. Looks like the Digi Force is off agian. GOOD LUCK KIDS.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

_**In Paris, France**_…

_**(Note: this is all fictional)**_

It was a lovely spring day, and lots of things were going on.

Little old ladies, sitting on the benches and feeding popcorn to the pigeons. Mimes in the streets performing sideshows to earn money for food. Even French men so lucky in love with their sweet hearts.

A lovely day, as if almost nothing could go wrong… Or so was thought!

A young little French boy, who had broken away from his mother, was skipping along the sidewalk humming happily… when suddenly he bumped into a strange, dark looking stranger.

He looked up into those… cold, sinister looking eyes. This man looked as though he was up to something bad as he walked past the boy and joined his other colleagues.

They seemed to be speaking in a foreign language, and then passed around what appeared to be highly explosive bombs.

The young boy ran for his mother, and she took one look at those men, and her eyes almost jumped out of her head. They were terrorists, and they were planning to blow up the city.

The mother screamed, and cried out for the police, but no sooner had she yelped did the four men whip out their machine guns, and whistle loudly.

From out of No where came four Diaboromon who all landed in every corner of the city and held everyone at blast-point.

"All of you." the leader of the four men spoke, in his foreign accent. "You will all stay where you are… or we will shoot."

Everyone was powerless to stop them.

The men planted the nuclear-bombs into the Eiffel-Tower, and set the timers for ten minutes. Just enough time for them to get away before the blast would destroy everything.

But suddenly… Police sirens were heard from above.

Everyone looked up, and there in the sky were six extraordinary teens, and six incredible Digimon. _"You in the robes."_ One of them shouted into a megaphone. _"Drop your guns and put your hand up high, you are under arrest!"_

The men and their Diaboromon all exchanged looks of irritation and began firing their guns and attacks clear up into the air. "You die… HEROS!" the leader bellowed.

The Towns people all ran a muck in panic.

17-Year old Daisuke Motomiya. The leader of this extraordinary team of fighters cried out "DIGI-FORCE… ATTACK!" and his team flew down into battle.

"Let's do it!" Yolei growled.

"Why can't they ever do this the easy way?!" added TK

The men fired as much of their bullets as they could, but Davis and his team seemed to dodge them all faster than the bullets could fly. The mean decided to scatter around.

One of them began shooting off his gun by the fountain. "Die freaks, die!" he roared. His bullets flew past Yolei and grazed off a bit of her long purple hair.

"Big mistake pal." she sneered. With a loud Xena battle cry, she flew straight at the man and boot her foot right into his gut knocking him clean out cold. "That had to hurt."

_Eight minutes…_

One of the four Diaboromon was smashing up the town, but then two Angel Digimon stood in front of his way.

"Okay… Princes-Angewomon?"

"Okay… Angel-Veemon."

The two Angels nodded at each other and began flying around and around their opponent with such speed, the Diaboromon was getting dizzy.

"_**CHAINS OF HEAVEN!"**_

"_**CHAINS OF HELL!"**_

Both angels began wrapping their thick chains around their opponent, making him unable to move or defend himself. Perfect time for them to finish it off.

"Lady's first." Angel-Veemon said.

"Why, thank you." Prince Angewomon curtseyed. She then Grabbed the Tiara on her forehead, and it changed into an energy disk. _**(Just like Sailor Moon)**_

"_**TIARA MAGIC!"**_

The energy disk sliced the Diaboromon in two, and then Angel-Veemon opened his mouth as a huge flare of energy built up inside.

"_**DODON-WAVE!"**_

…And the remaining bits were vaporized. "Hot enough for you?"

_Six minutes_…

Another one of there terrorists was firing his gun near a bake shop a store window, but suddenly he could feel the ground shaking. Then suddenly the ground erupted beneath his feet and _Foremenmon_ had the man standing on top of his hard hat.

"Hey, what's got little brains, and big bruises?" he asked playfully. "Give up? Tell him Cody."

Then suddenly the man got BOOTED hard by a young boy with, and fell out-cold into dumpster. "It's you." Cody joked.

_Four minutes_…

Another Terrorist was trying to make a break for it, when suddenly...

"_**THUNDER-BOLTS!"**_

Thormon used his thunder shots to cause huge rocks to block up the man's escape route, and when the Man turned around, he was confronted by TK.

He tried his gun, but it was out of ammo, which made TK decide… "All right… let's make this interesting." and he flexed himself into a fighter's pose, so did the terrorist.

The two men engaged in a dragon rush. _**(Fists and feet flying)**_ Too bad for the terrorist, TK only had to use a fraction of his full power…

"_**WOLF-FANG-FIST!"**_

The man was JABBED clean in the face and knocked back, hard into the wall. "You lose."

_Two minutes_…

The last made it to his escape chopper and was already taking off into he air. "Oh, no!" he's getting away." cried Yolei.

Davis clicked on his headset, connected to his scouter. "Kari… Ken… he's heading your way. Get him back here."

Kari, and Ken were flying in the sky. "We got him Davis." Ken said into his headset.

"He's not going anywhere." added Kari.

"I'll get him from the rear." said Ken's partner, Hornetmon.

The Terrorist could see Ken, and Kari flying towards him, and fired the choppers weapons, which they evaded. This gave Hornetmon the edge he needed.

He crept up from the chopper, behind, and…

"_**POISON-STING!"**_

… he used his stingers to short out the systems for the blades "Going down!" and the chopper began to lose height, much to the terrorist's dismay.

Kari and Ken helped Hornetmon fly the chopper back to the city where the terrorist gave himself up, only to inform them that the nuclear bob would explode in only… _30 seconds…_

The other three Diaboromon stood their ground as a wall preventing them from reaching the tower where the bomb was. Yolei however also had another trick up her sleeve. "GET THEM… PHOENIXMON!" she cried.

The three Diaboromon looked around and saw Yolei's partner racing down towards them at an incredible speed. "You play with fire… YOU WILL BE BURNED!"

"_**PHEONIX-STRIKE!"**_'

His whole body flared up in flames, as he gained more and more speed, and then in a sharp turn… he soared clean through all three Diaboromon at once… causing them all to fall over and EXPLODE.

"Ten seconds left!" cried Kari.

_9…8…7…_

"I'm on it!" Davis said as he rushed over to the bomb, grabbing it and tossing it incredibly high into the sky. Then he looked up high and began to concentrate hard.

"_**Kaaa… Meee…"**_

_6…5…4…_

"…_**Haaa… Mee…"**_

_3…2…1…_

"_**HAAAAAA!"**_

He fired his energy up into the air, and destroyed the bomb in a colossal BIG BANG! The Diaboromon all destroyed, and the terrorists foiled, Davis and his team tied the men up.

"You guys have got an appointment with justice." Davis said deeply.

The townspeople cheered to the heroes, but before they could all go forth and congratulate the,, they already had taken off back into the air, and headed for home.

For wherever there was trouble… and whenever crime made it's move. These brave heroes and their super-powers rush into save the day… THE DIGI FORCE!

_**(Powers)**_

_**Davis: Power of, Goku.**_

_**Cody: Power of, Gohan (Age 11)**_

_**Yolei: Power of, Android-18.**_

_**Ken: Power of Piccolo.**_

_**Kari: Power of Choutzu.**_

_**TK: Powers of Yamhca, and Krillin.**_

_DIGI… DIGIBALL Z!_

_**(DIGIBALL Z)**_


	2. Enter, Friezamon!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next day in Obadia, Japan…

This town was the home of Daisuke Motomiya… the leader of the Digi Force. The most powerful elite police-team in the world dedicating their lives to aiding the common-man.

They used their powers of the Dragon ball Z characters, which they had received a year ago, to fight evil criminals, thwart terrorist attacks and keep the world at peace.

They also used their powers to do battle with Super-Dark-Digimon with unbelievable powers and capabilities. So strong in fact, that Tai and his former Dig destined gang were almost completely powerless to help.

But they were always there when needed, to help with other jobs, and deeds in the city when an attack was in progress.

Today, Davis… the heroic and brave leader of the Digi force was at the clinic-hospital where his older sister Jun; A fine doctor, and surgeon… not to mention the expert on Sayian-like bodies, and head of women-doctors… was giving her brother his after battle checkup.

…much to Davis' dismay.

"Okay, breath in." Jun said.

Davis did as he was told. Though he didn't like having to take orders from his sister, and then he breathed out slowly.

"Right… very good." Jun said.

Davis sighed to himself. "Look, Jun… how much longer are you going to be?" he asked irritably. "I'm tried of having to sit here like this while you poke all over my body."

Jun put her hands on her hip. "Davis… you know the rule." she said. "You and all your teammates have checkup always after you come in after a long battle. You made the rule yourself."

Davis just snuffed. "I must've been crazy." he muttered.

"Now just sit still." Jun said as she readied her syringe-needle, and gave Davis his booster. _"Prick!"_

"Ouch."

"There we are… all done."

"Gee… thanks for nothing." Davis grunted.

Jun couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Davis could take punch. He could take a kick. He could even take a big blast of power, yet he still hated needles.

Davis got his regular clothes back on. "Say, I think its high time for Veemon to have his checkup." he said. "I hope Joe can take him in."

Veemon, who was sitting in the chair complained. "Awe, Davish… do I have to?"

"Yeah." Davis said. "Jun's right, it's the rule. I and the guys have checkups, and you and the other Digimon have checkups. Besides… what would Gatomon say if she knew how chicken you were?"

"She wouldn't be very happy now." Gatomon said from outside the door. Then she came in with Kari. "You guys done here?" Kari asked.

"Unfortunately." Davis said sarcastically.

His girlfriend laughed.

Jun smiled and gathered up her papers. "You just better get out of here before I decide to give you another needle." she joked.

Davis swiftly got up. "Okay, okay… we're out of here."

Kari, Davis, Veemon, and Gatomon left. "So, what I heard is true." Kari said. "You hate needles."

Davis chuckled. "Yeah, laugh it up. But I know for a fact that there was someone else who always ended up bawling her brains out after flu-shot days in elementary school." Davis said.

Kari gasped. "How did you know that?" but he didn't have to tell her. "Tai!" she growled. "Oh he's going to get it!" and she began to run off.

"Hey wait up." Davis called as he ran after her.

Gatomon shook her head. "Tai's going be sorry now." she said.

Veemon nodded.

_**Meanwhile, in the Digital world**_…

Young-Gennai was in his floating palace monitoring all the sectors of the Digital world. Everything was A-Okay since the Band of Seven was defeated.

The Destiny-stones and Azulongmon were gone, but would always be remember in their helpful deeds to crush the villains and save the world.

Gennai took a moment to relax and smell the air, and at that moment. He heard someone approaching him. "Tea, and biscuits, Master?" asked a Black Digimon.

Gennai nodded. "Thank you, _Popomon._ Just set it right down there."

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_**Popomon**_

_**A Mega-Digimon from outside the Digital world, in Cyber Space. He has excellentsenses, and his "Mirror-Wave" lets him redirect special attacks to his opponents.**_

As Gennai enjoyed his tea, he couldn't help but notice that Popomon seemed a little worried of something. "What is it that troubles you, my friend?"

Popomon sighed. "I just have this painful feeling in my hear that somewhere out there… something very dreadful is about to happen."

Gennai always had that same feeling too, but he knew as long as they had the Digi Force, always protecting them, and the Eight Digiballs always ready to call up Shenmon, and make thing right… he was certain there was nothing to worry about.

_**Somewhere, in Cyber-Space**__**…**_

A monstrous spaceship was soaring through the network waves of space, and you could tell just by looking at it, it could only mean trouble.

Inside, on the bridge… many different, and newer species of Digimon all stood around awaiting the arrival of someone important.

Then suddenly, two huge doors opened wide, and a small robotic Digimon hovered through the air.

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_**Factmon**_

_**A small robotic creturethat**_ _**uses her Intelegence beam, and Surfing-Scanners to giveout statistical data, calculations, and probabilities concerning a plan before, but she does not do battle.**_

The small robot, in her cute little voice annouced. _"Behold the_ _Master_ _of Evil, Lord Friezamon ison the bridge."_

Behind her… a vicous, evil looking Dgimon, was riding in a hovercraft onto the bridge where his minions were there, and bowing their heads to him.

"Xerxesmon… Zarbonmon… Dodoriamon..." he sneered. "What have you to report?"

Xerxesmon, his most loyal minion, and second-in-command looked up. "We are approaching our destinaion as we speak. All is going according to plan, Lord-Friezamon."

Friezmaon twillded his fingers sinisterly. "Excellent." he hissed. "I want those Digiballs. Only with them all can I grant my wish for imortality, and infinint power."

Dodoriamon, who liked to speak in rhymes. Licked his lips wickedly.

"The Digiballs… they are the key."

"To Master Friezamon's strength, and immortality."

Zarbonmon nodded his head. "Once the grand power lies with you Master, there will be none who can stand in your way." he said.

Friezamon smiled wickedly. "Begin the enrty-sequence!" he ordered. "Phase one… now begins. Hmm, mm, mm… Heh, heh, heh, heh… HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!"

His minons all joined him in the evi laughter. This was the beggning of a new dnager for the Digital World.

_**Author's notes**___

_**This is a DISCLAMER:**_

_**I do not own Xerxesmon, he is merely a Digimon version of a character I borrowed from DEATHEMPERORDAERON.**_

_**All rights reserved.**_


	3. Dawn of Doomsday

**CHAPTER TWO**

Davis and friends were all in the junkyard. They were there, not to throw out any junk or stuff, but to train and exercise. They were much to strong to lift ordinary weights at the gym, and their was much more room to leap around.

The Digimon were with them too, if the wanted to keep their spiritual digivolved forms good and strong. Not to mention make their current, Rookie forms even stronger.

TK, Yolei, Patamon, and Hawkmon were both trying to break their own record of flying twenty laps around the entire yard with very heavy loads strapped to their backs.

This would help them work on their speed, and work on their endurances.

Cody, and Armadillamon were tearing up the grounds using only their fingers, and claws. No special attacks, or tools. This would increase their finger dexterity, and as Cody's Grandfather said… _"It will make you one with the Earth."_

They tore through the tough soils faster than three grater-machines. The manager of their yard was surprised. "And I wasted good money on these heavy machines."

Ken, and Davis were busy hacking away at a huge pile of solid rock and metal. By this point the wall hand lots of dents and fist marks in it. Davis even succeeded in punching a hole or two right through it.

Kari and Gatomon were playing hide and seek blindfolded, to help them work on their sensing spiritual-energy and Ki-powers.

While Veemon and Wormon were standing inside the crusher-machines, and using their brute strength to hold the hammers up and apart to increase their muscles.

"Okay, everyone… that's enough!" Davis said all out of breath.

Yolei sat herself down with a hard thud, and threw off all that was tied to her back. "Whew… Now that I know what delivery men go through, I'll never order anything by mail again." she moaned.

"Speak for yourself." Patamon panted as he lay flat on the ground. "My wings feel like jelly."

Luckily, Yolei had brought some water for everyone from her family's convenience store. And every practically guzzled it down a little too hard.

"I don't know about all of you… but I'm going to get some grub." Davis said.

"Again?!" Kari moaned. "We just ate an hour ago." but then her stomach began to growl too, and so did everyone else's training sure knocked them out good just like the did to the characters on Dragon ball Z.

…

Luckily for them, Mimi, who was already on the verge to become a great caterer, as she hoped to get her own show one day. She always had her iceboxes full of heavy feasts for the gang to eat.

But she and Palmon were utterly amazed in how fast they could all eat. They each already had guzzled down five full courses before she and Palmon took a single bite of their rice.

Mimi just kept gazing at the wondering if she was glad not to be as powerful as they were… otherwise… "I'd have all these DISHES TO CLEAN!!" she snapped.

"Don't worry, Mimi." Hawkmon said with his beak full. "We shall help you, don't we always." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Mimi knew it was better than nothing, but she was starting to think about charging them for her food, and her services.

Davis let out a huge belch.

"Davis!" Gatomon snapped. "That wasn't very--" but then she belched before she could get another word out. Everyone laughed, even Mimi laughed.

_**Meanwhile**_…

It was getting late…

Izzy, and Tentomon were in their own apartment. No Izzy wasn't burying his face at his computer again… he was burying his face in _three computers_.

"Izzy… don't you think maybe you'd better get some sleep?" Tentomon asked. "You've been at those crazy contraptions since lunch."

"Sorry Tentomon." Izzy said. "I just promised Gennai I'd help him keep an eye on the Digital world. Besides, it'll help add to my fantastic research."

"Oh… here we go again." Tentomon muttered.

Izzy was studying to become a computer analyst, and the best way he could was study the Digital world. Learn more about it than he and others knew already.

What it consisted of… how it got to be… and that little bits and stuff. Maybe even discover what lay _beyond it._

_**Meanwhile, in the Digital world**__**…**_

Gennai was already in bed and left Popomon to guard the palace.

Popomon marched back and forth. "9:00 hours… and all is well." He said softly as not to wake his master. "9:01 hours and all is well."

Little did he know that soon was all about to be… not well.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Friezamon's ship had broken through the void of cyberspace and was now flying higher than Gennai's palace in the sky.

He was staring at the view-screen that showed him all the different areas of the Digital world, and he even just discovered the Human-world too. "Hmm… I like this place." He hissed. "Yes… I like this place a lot."

Dodoriamon leapt for joy and said…

"So many species of many a-kind."

"Recruiting them as out soldiers it has come to my mind."

"Yes, Dodoriamon… you have my permission to head down and begin assembling recruits for my ever-expanding army." Friezamon said. Then he turned to his other minions. "Now who would like the honor of bringing me the Digiballs?"

Xerxesmon stepped forward. "I shall see to the task, sire." he said. "With my powers, I shall ensnare the Digiballs for you, and anyone who gets in my way shall be destroyed!"

"_Database has pinpointed direct location of the Eight Digiballs, resting in a floating palace fifty aerial-kilometers from our present position."_ chirped Factmon.

Friezamon grinned evilly. "We shall attack at dawn! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah!!"

_**At dawn**__**…**_

Primary village was just starting to wake up. New Baby-Digimon hatching from their eggs, and some poking their heads of out their cute little houses.

But as the sunlight began to rise, many strange objects began crashing down from the sky, and bombarded the village. The baby-Digimon all began running a muck in panic.

Some of the Digieggs even got hit and were vaporized completely. There was no data left for the eggs or the Digimon to be revived.

Suddenly, down from the sky plopped a big, pink, tubby Digimon. He was obviously the cause of those energy shots, and he spoke in rhyme.

"As easy as crushing this place was to me."

"You all now serve Friezamon, and only he."

The baby Digimon, knowing fully well they didn't stand a chance, in no time at all, they began to carry out Dodoriamon's orders, the tore down all their buildings, and began dumping drums of poison in rivers, and the plants.

In less than no time, all the cute, and beautiful Primary Village became a toxic waste dump, and it only was the beginning.

"You there, back to work you."

"Do it now, before I count to two."

The little baby Digimon sighed sadly and kept on marching in line.

"This poison they have wheezed…"

"Friezamon will be pleased."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Gennai was still asleep but he was awoken to the sound of Popomon crying out. "ALERT… ALERT!!"

He jumped out of bed, and rushed to his servant. "What's all this?!" he grunted as he gazed down towards the area of Primary village. The whole land seemed to be falling apart and becoming a wasteland.

"That's not all Master." cried Popomon. "I am sensing an energy like no other. An energy of pure evil!"

Gennai almost didn't want to believe it, but the was starting o think there was no explanation. "I thought it was merely all a legend." he muttered. "We must warn the Digi destined at once!"

"You will do no such thing!" growled a voice from behind them.

The two turned around and saw the most mysterious of Digimon ever.

He was a human shaped, with long black hair that flowed to his waist. His skin is snow white, and his eyes are as dark as space.

Behind his head was an Iron Halo. His garb consisted of a black weave robe with crimson symbols decorating the center of his chest.

"Who are you… and how is it that you are here?" Gennai asked sternly. "Whoever you are, you are not welcome here, an demand that you leave at once!"

The Digimon sniggered wickedly. "Certainly I will… after you hand over what I want." he snarled. "The Digiballs!"

Popomon steeped forward. "The Digiballs are not rightly yours to take." He snarled. "Now I will tell you this last time to leave!"

The Digimon sighed and then reached behind his back where a large sword lay sheathed on his back. "I was hoping it would not come to this but you have left me with no alternative."

He drew out his sword and leapt with a mighty ROAR!!

Then all went black!


	4. What's happening!

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was still really early in the morning, the sun was starting to come up, but it was still pretty dark out, and Izzy was sleeping soundly, when suddenly a soft siren began to buzz from his computers, followed by red lights.

"Mmm… Five more minutes mom." he mumbled in his sleep. Then he suddenly snapped up realizing that was his new Red-Alert. Either Popomon was calling him from the Digital world with trouble to report.

Izzy already began to work hard to send the alert to Davis and all the others. Including Tai and his gang.

"Wake up Tentomon… we got work to do."

Tentomon moaned in his basket-bed. "Can't we just sleep on it?" he asked sleepily, and then he was yanked out of bed.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis, who still lived with his mother and sister in the same apartment. He and Veemon were dreaming about Kari and Gatomon… all of them on real hot dates, and when it came time for a good night kiss…

Davis could feel himself being shaken by this Sister. "Davis. Davis!" Jun called. Then she shouted in his ear. "HEY… PIPSQUEAK!!"

Davis finally struggled, and ignoring the buzzing sound coming from his computer, he moaned "Jun what's up with you? It's six in the morning."

"Honey…" his mother asked from the door. "What's that sound?"

Davis just rolled over. "Awe, its just the Red-Alarm." but suddenly he snapped up-right. "Uh… THE ALARM?!"

Veemon snapped up too. "Did Shomeone Shay… Alarm?!"

_**(Don't you just love Veemon's cute little accent… even though I don't remember him sounding like that.)**_

Davis received an email from Izzy, and was told to meet at his place pronto. "Trouble!" he said as he hastily got dressed in his normal clothes. "Got to go!"

Veemon jumped on him, and Davis flew out the window.

"Be careful!" his mother called.

_**Later on**__**…**_

Everyone, even Tai's gang had arrived at Izzy's apartment. "Okay, we're all here." Tai said. "Now can you please tell us what the big emergency is."

Izzy told them he had received a report from Popomon, "You guys aren't going to like this but…" he clicked on his screen that showed pictures of Gennai's floating palace, all in one big mess.

"What in the world?!" cried Agumon.

"What happened there?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. doesn't Gennai know how to keep himself tidy?" added Sora.

They were about to suggest they go and pay Gennai a visit, when suddenly Izzy received another Red-Alert coming from primary village. "Something's wrong… I can't make it out." he cried.

They needed to examine this mysterious signal, and find out what happened to Gennai. So Tai and his gang decided to head to Gennai's palace, while Davis' team investigate the village.

"Now… you guys have the new chip I installed into your D-Terminals?" Izzy asked. Davis and his team nodded.

It was a special little chip Izzy had made with some help from Gennai and Shenmon, which would allow the Digi force to done their battle armor whenever they needed it.

"Okay, let's do it!" Tai cried out.

Davis nodded and stuck out his D3. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!"

Tai's team went through first, and then Davis' team went in second, both teams going separate ways.

_**In the Digital world**__**…**_

Tai's team landed inside the floating palace. "Boy, oh boy." Gabumon said gazing around at the mess. "It looked so much cleaner on the computer."

The tables were all tipped over. Rocks, and pillar scattered all over, and there was no sign of Popomon or Gennai anywhere.

"Guys… look at this!" cried Matt.

Everyone rushed over and saw that the special-safe where the Digiballs were always kept, was bashed right open, and the Digiballs were all missing.

The team got out their Digivices and turned on the radars, and the Digiballs were not giving off any signals from anywhere. "Is it just me, or does something really seem wrong here?" asked Gomamon.

"What's going on here?" Tai asked patricianly no one. Then suddenly, Mimi rushed in with a look of sheer worry in her eyes.

"Mimi what is it?"

She motioned them to follow her, and when they reached the inner bed chamber of the palace… what they saw turned their bloods, and data all cold.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis and his team were gazing around at what once was primary village. It was like a burning, rocky wasteland. The trees were dead and ragged, the rivers were filled with waste, and their were smoking pot holes everywhere.

"Awe, man… look at this mess." TK said.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick." Yolei moaned.

Kari even scanned the ashes in the ground with her scouter. "Oh! Poor things." she cried. She explained how those ashes were Digieggs, and Baby-Digimon that were obviously destroyed, "

"Whoever did this must be mighty strong." said Armadillamon.

Then suddenly, large energy blasts began pelting the ground from way up above. Knocking everyone off their feet. "Man… someone out there's using some pretty heavy-duty fire power." said Davis.

"But what?" Cody asked. "There's nothing out here but rocks, and dead plants."

Ken scanned his scouter up at the sky. He couldn't sense any spiritual energy, but he could detect a large metal object up there, even though he couldn't see what it was. "It's got be some kind of floating ship… trying to disrupt the surface." he cried out.

More blasts followed. "If we don't get out of here… we'll be disrupted." cried Patamon. They all headed for the upper hills where the shelling had ceased, but they still wanted to know where it was coming from… and who was doing it.

_**Meanwhile**_…

It was indeed Friezamon's ship… he was sitting angrily in his hover-craft, growling at something bad that had happened. So he decided to use the ships blasters to open fire on the Digital world… and damage the village even more.

"You have disappointed me, Xerxesmon." he hissed sternly. "You know how much I _hate_… being disappointed."

Xerxesmon bowed down on his knee. "Forgive me, Master." he said calmly. "But all is not lost… we will still be able to get the Digiballs yet. I have already secured for you the first two."

He held out the Digiballs of Light and Hope.

Friezamon was not impressed. He sent his minions to get All eight of the Digiballs and instead he brought back only two. "Just find me others, and do it fast! My patients are wearing thin!"

"Consider it done Master… Zarbonmon is on the job."

He left the bridge, and Frizeamon turned back to his screen. "I wonder just how much destruction I have caused?"

_**Back in the village**__**…**_

The shelling had stopped, but suddenly Cody felt uneasy about something. "Anybody else feel that?" he asked. Everyone nodded. They were all sensing a big burst of energy, too big for any ordinary creature.

They all moved a little ways more over the hills, and then saw the trouble. There was big, pink, tubby Digimon, holding the lasts of the baby Digimon hostage.

"So he must be responsible for all this." TK said.

"Eww… he's gross." Yolei cried. "Now I know I'm going to be sick."

Dodoriamon kept his slaves busy at work, sending more poison into the grounds, and tearing up the village even more. When suddenly, he began to sense something.

"Hmm…" he looked a little over.

"I am being watched, but I have no fear."

"I wonder if my observes would be over… HERE!!!"

He turned swiftly _**"DODORIAMON-BEAM!!"**_ and he fired a huge blast towards the rocks where Davis's team was hiding behind. "JUMP!!" Davis cried, and they made it out just in time, but now they had been exposed.

"Whoa… this guy's strong!" cried Davis.

"What Digimon is that?" TK snapped as he tried his analyzer.

"_Digimon… Unknown! No available data."_

"No data?"

The Digimon laughed and spoke in rhyme…

"My name is Dodoriamon, I may be all fat."

"But my powers are unbeatable, that they are that."

"You have one of two choices that I shall now say."

"You serve as my slaves, or with your lives you shall pay!"

The team was getting pretty annoyed with all his constant rhyming, but they all agreed on one thing. "We're not the ones who'll pay, chubby… you are!" TK growled.

"You killed baby Digimon and enslave them for your own cruel pleasure?! That's just sick." added Cody.

Davis stood up front. "Let's go!"

They all tapped on their D-Terminals, and were each battled in light as their clothes digitized and they all donned on their battle armor.

"Huh… what?!" growled Dodoriamon.

Then they all turned to their Digimon. It was time to Digivolve. They all tapped their D3's and the magic began.

"_Veemon…!"… "Armadillamon…!"… "Hawkmon…!"… "Wormon…!"… "Gatomon…!"… "Patamon…!"_

"_DIGIVOLE TOO!!"_

"_Ex-Veemon!!"… "Ankylomon!!"… "Aquillamon!!"… "Stingmon!!"…_ _"Angewomon!"…_ _"Angemon!!"_

They all did their dance-poses to a heavy-metal heroic tune… _**(The Way the Ginyu-Force does it on the DRB video game.)**_

"TAKERU!!"

"HIKARI!!"

"KENSHIN!!"

"MIYAKO!!"

"IORI!!"

"DAISUKE!!"

They all leapt up, punching and kicking, and got into their final poses. "WE ARE…!!" they paused the "DIGI-FORCE!!"

"And you're under arrest Dodoriamon!" Davis said. "Give yourself up now, or we'll have to take you out!"

Dodoriamon just snuffed, and he said…

"You all believe you can defeat me?"

"Then let us fight, AND WE SHALL SEE!!"

"DIGI FORCE… ATTACK!!" Davis cried out, and the battle was on.


	5. Matching Cuts with Guts

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The team, and their Digimon all charged forward, colliding into Dodoriamon, but when they collided right into him, he just used his huge gut to bounce them all off.

"As strong as you all appear to be."

"You cannot out match my guts you see."

Then he dashed forward, and leapt high up into the air… _**"BIG-BLASTER!!"**_ and fired multiple energy-blasts bombarding the whole field around them.

"Okay… I've had enough of this." TK snapped. He posed, and then began to charge forward with his fists ready. _**"WOLF-FANG-FIST!!"**_ as his fist made contact, he did hit Dodoriamon hard enough to do a little damage, but he still got bounced back, hard!

"TK, are you okay?" cried Angemon.

"I'm fine, but I hardly did any damage at all." TK answered.

Dodoriamon got up, and said.

"A little damage you may have done."

"When this battle ends, it shall be I who'll have won."

"Let's get him!!" Ex-Veemon growled.

"I'm with you." added Angewomon as she followed her boyfriend.

"_**V-LASER!!"**_

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!!"**_

Those two forces did hit him directly. "Did we get him?" asked Angewomon.

"I can't see!" cried Ex-Veemon.

They moved closer towards the dust, but suddenly they were both grabbed by their necks. Dodoriamon was a little bruised, but still didn't seem to be weakened at all.

"Simple fools, you never can win."

"Now I shall take you both for a spin."

He smacked them both together hard, and then pounded tem both like hammers. Then he grabbed Ex-Veemon by the tail, and Angewomon by her hair.

"_**DODORIA-TYPHOON!!"**_ he whirled them round, and around like hammer-throws and then SLAMMED them both down so hard they De-digivolved.

"Veemon!" cried Davis.

"Gatomon!" cried Kari.

They ran over to help their fallen friends, but this was starting to get way out of hand. "He's beating so us so easily." cried Cody. "Everything we throw at him, he can just deflect it right back at us."

Those words suddenly gave Ken the idea. "Then that's how we'll beat him." he said. "If we can't beat him using multiple attacks, then let's give him one big burst."

The other all began to grin sneakily. "Great idea, Ken. It might just work." Yolei said. "But how are we going to give him such a big burst?"

Ken, quietly told them that Davis, Kari, and himself would have to stand where they were and power up as much of their energy as they could. Then combine three separate power levels. Weaker, stronger, and strongest. "It might just be too much for him to handle."

The others agreed, and called "BREAK!!"

Davis, Kari, and Ken all stood together. "Okay guys… start pumping!" Davis said.

"Right!"

"Right!"

They each began to growl very angrily, and their bodies began to glow. Davis even went Super Sayain, but Dodoriamon was already well aware of their little plot.

"Your plan is tricky, I can tell."

"But I guarantee it will not go so well."

"To reach your top it will take time."

"But I shall crush you on a dime!!"

He charged forward, but he was confronted by Cody. "Wrong…" he snapped, and then he went Super-Sayain as well. "You think Davis I the only one who can do that… guess again, and he began to engage a Dragoon rush to keep Dodoriamon preoccupied.

As fat as he was, Dodoriamon also excelled with great speed. He even seemed almost too fast for the young Super-Sayain to keep up with.

Finally… BAM!! Cody got hit hard and went down, but he wasn't out yet. Besides, before Dodoriamon could continue towards to trio, still powering up, Ankylomon burst up from the ground. "Going somewhere… I don't think so."

Then TK, and Yolei rushed over to help tackle the beat and hold him steady where he was. "Guys… anytime now!!" cried TK.

"We're almost through this!!" Davis cried out. Ken, Kari, and himself kept on powering up. "JUST A LITTLE MORE!!"

Little did they realize that they were all being watched.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Friezamon had sensed a very strong force coming from the Digital world, and he saw the battle occurring on the screen. "Xerxesmon." he asked. "Who are these mysterious armored-creatures who battle Dodoriamon?"

"Unfortunately, the ship's computer is unable to identify them, My-lord." Xerxesmon answered. "But clearly, it seems that they and their Digimon companions also seek the Digiballs, so they too must be destroyed!!"

Friezamon thought it over for a bit. "Factmon… tell me… do these creatures actually stand a good chance of defeating Dodoriamon?"

Factmon had computed the results, _"Database indicates: Probability of Dodoriamon's defeat to be… 120 percent."_

Freizamon growled. "I will not allow this to happen! Commence another aerial assault at once, and command for Dodoriamon to return here immediately!" he commanded. "I will not stand for any competition in this struggle for greatness."

_**Back to the fight**_…

Davis, Kari, and Ken were ready. "We have to hit him weakest to strongest." Ken cried. "It should give us the advantage!"

The others nodded. "Let's do this!" Kari said deeply.

Dodoriamon finally managed to shake the fighters off of him, and he tried to fire his Big-Blaster again, but this time…

"_**ANGEL-STAFF!!"**_

Angemon came on, and spun his staff like a helicopter to negate the attacks. "Aquillamon… now!!" he called up.

"_**BLAST-LASER!!"**_Aquillamon soared down from above, and used his powerful laser rings to ensnare the beast, so he couldn't attack or defend himself.

"Oh, my woe!!"

"LET ME GO!!"

"Oh we'll let you go alright." Davis mocked.

"Do it now!" cried Ken. He, Davis and Kari powered up their death-blasts.

Kari, as the weaker force, went first. _**"KI-BLAST…CANNON!!"**_

Then Ken, who was stronger. _**"DESTRUCTIVE… WAVE!!"**_

Then Davis who was the strongest. _**"KAME…HAME**__**̷**__** 0;HA!!"**_

The three powers merged together into one super-colossal burst of energy and flew clean at Dodoriamon. He yelped out and cried in pain as the large explosion hit him… FULL FORCE!!

Davis, Kari, and Ken were pretty pooped-out. "Did… did we get him?" Kari asked. The dust soon cleared, and Dodoriamon was still there. He was looking very badly injured, and even a little disfigured.

They could all sense his energy was very low.

"All right! It worked." cried Ken. "One more blast ought to do it."

But Dodoriamon decided enough was enough, and he only had enough strength to take off into their air.

"Ye who fights… and runs away…"

"Lives to fight another day!!"

Then he was gone!

"Awe man." Davis grunted. "We almost had him too."

"Never mind." Kari said. "Now that we know his weakness… we should be able to get him next time. Right now I think we should all head up to the palace."

Suddenly… that ship Ken had detected began to fire it's blasters again, and directly at them all this time. "Hurry!!" cried TK. "Everyone go!"

The other Digimon all De-Digivolved, and everyone flew away into the sky. Obviously, whatever was happening wasn't over, not by a long shot

_**Meanwhile**_…

Dodoriamon was thrown into what appeared to be a rejuvenation chamber. A machine that would restore his energy, heal his wounds, and focus his powers and make him stronger.

"It appears that these strangers, whoever they may be intend to spoil my plans." Friezamon hissed. "Well then… I shall wreak vengeance upon their heads. No one makes a mockery of Lord-Friezamon… Nobody!"


	6. What are Alien Digimon?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The team arrived back on the floating palace. "I wish we could've brought those other baby Digimon with us." Kari said sadly. "Poor things all alone there."

She knew they couldn't. It would've slowed them down too much. "Besides… I don't think we would've wanted to expose them to all this." Cody said motioning to the mess and clutter.

"Where is everyone, anyway?" asked Hawkmon.

Tai and came out. "Guys?" he said looking grim.

"Tai. Where is everyone? What's happened up here?" TK asked.

Tai motioned them to follow him to the bed chamber. "You guys better brace yourselves. You're not going to like this." he said sadly.

The others started to feel chills running up their spines. Tai gently creaked the doors open. The girls gasped hard, and the boy's jaws hung open. They ran over to the bed, where Jun and Joe were keeping a close eye on a sick-old man lying in bed.

"Gennai!" cried TK.

"What's happening to him?" cried Kari.

Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody were really worried. This was their very first time seeing Gennai as an old man, and Izzy told them they had found him like this when they arrived at the palace.

"His digital-spirit's been malfunctioned." He said sadly. "He's aging rapidly."

Davis cast a look at his sister and Joe, and they both shook their heads. "There's not too much we can do." Joe said. "He's dying. He needs help and fast."

Gennai opened his eyes, barely breathing. "Oh… Digi destined." He spoke in a soft, weak tone. "Thank goodness you are here."

"Hey, man… who did this to you?" Davis asked.

Gennai moaned slightly, and then lay back down. Jun checked his heart, and pulse. "We're losing him." she cried.

Tears streamed down Kari's face. "Gennai, no… don't leave us!" she sobbed. "Ever since we've known you… you've guided us through everything."

"You must… be strong." Gennai peeped. "You must be strong… _and destroy him!"_ he only then went to sleep, but everyone was treating it as if he was already gone.

Davis comforted his sobbing girlfriend.

Many others had their heads hanging low in anguish

Lots of the Digimon had tears running down their eyes. To them… Gennai was like a father. Lots of silence followed, and then someone spoke from the door.

"Digidestined."

Everyone turned round. "Popomon." said Sora. They rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Matt.

"Do not worry. I will be just fine." Popomon answered. "I also know exactly of what it is we are dealing with, and I just might know of a way for us to save Gennai."

He motioned for everyone to meet outside where they could give Jun and Joe a chance to work. Then he began to tell them about who did this to Gennai, and why it was happening.

Dodoriamon, and the mystery Digimon that attacked Gennai, and stole his energy, they were merely two henchmen of a terrible Digimon called… _Friezamon._

"Friezamon?" asked Yolei.

Popomon nodded "Yes… Gennai had told me much of this viscous creature."

…

_Friezamon was of a newly created species of Digimon; Alien Digimon, that could excel in great powers, and also have the_ _capabilities_ _that normal Digimon_ _hadn't._

_However, things got out of control, and these Digimon began running amuck, destroying everything they ran into, either human or Digimon alike._

_Gennai, along with the four guardian Digimon… they put a great battle, and struggle, and succeeded in destroying almost all the Alien Digimon, and casting their energies out into Cyber-Space._

"Of course…" Izzy cried. "This could potentially be how computer viruses and pirated software came into existence."

This was a great thing to know. It meant that outside the Digital world, was an entire inter-dimensional world of computer worlds, and everything else.

The whole Cyber Universe.

"But wait…" said Tentomon. "If all of the Alien Digimon were defeated, then how is it they have returned?"

Popomon sighed. "Sadly… not all of them were destroyed."

_Despite their many attempts, and struggles… Friezamon, the last of the Alien Digimon, proved to be far too much for them to handle. His power was so incredible, you'd think he was immortal._

_Friezamon had always been filled with greed, and a lust for power. It seemed no matter how strong he became, he always wanted more power. Enough was never enough for him._

_Luckily, The four guardian Digimon had succeeded in doing the next best thing. Instead of destroying him… Friezamon was captured, and thrown into Cyberspace, away from the Digital world, and that was the end of his reign then…_

"But we always knew that someday he would return, and it seems our fears have been answered. Friezamon has returned, and he has managed to come back far more powerful than we remember."

The others all felt chills. "Man… this guy makes the Band of Seven, and Cell-Myotismon sound like cupcakes." said Agumon.

"Do we know what Friezamon wants?" asked Gatomon. "I'll bet whatever it is, it can't be good."

Popomon told them what had happened…

_A strange Digimon, who called himself Xerxesmon… he came to the palace by order of Friezamon to take the Digiballs. Gennai and Popomon did all they could, but the proved to be no match for Xerxesmon._

_He had in his possession a powerful sword called… "Enemoas" A very rare and powerful blade with dark magical powers that was strong enough to make missile and bombs look weak._

_Using this power… Xerxesmon_ _caused Gennai to end up in danger, and Popomon's Mirror force didn't work in Xerxesmon's brute strength._

_Having successfully penetrating the defenses, he ransacked the palace until he burst open the magic-safe where the Digiballs were, but before he could lay his hands on them, Popomon used Gennai's emergency move._

_In a split instant the Digiballs were scattered through the Digital world. Only the Digiballs of Light, and Hope were successfully stolen, but as for the other six… they were gone._

"We cannot allow Friezamon to get all eight balls, otherwise… there is no telling what he will do, or what he will become."

Davis heard enough. "I say we go get this guy, Friezamon, and make him pay for what he did to Gennai."

Silence, and more silence followed. "Well, am I right, or am I right?"

Veemon nodded. "Yeah… you are right."

Kari and Gatomon stood. "We're in." Kari said.

TK stood up. "Me too."

"So am I." added Patamon.

The whole Digi Force agreed to take this mission. "We'll help too." Tai said.

"Uh… Tai… I don't know how to tell you this, but I think this is another one of those things you'll have to sit out." Davis said.

Biyomon flapped her wings in concern. "Davis… we're not going to let you guys go into alone." she cried.

Popomon gazed at the bird-creature. "Biyomon… Only the Digi force has the power to even challenge Friezamon and his minions." he said. "The rest of you will be needed here to keep an eye on Gennai."

Speaking of which, Joe and Jun came out from the bedrooms. "We gave him a vaccine to help keep him alive, but that's all we can do." Joe said.

"He needs to rest." Jun added.

Popomon nodded. "Gennai's life force will not last anymore than few days."

"A few days. That doesn't give us much time." Ken said. "Where do we start to look for Friezamon?"

It was obvious that since Friezamon was after the Digiballs, they should seek them out. "If we find the Digiballs, we're sure to find trouble too." said Wormon.

Popomon nodded. "There is but one other thing."

He explained that after the Digiballs were scattered, as the second bit of Gennai's emergency plan, their magical energies became undetectable by any radar.

"It will only be enough to slow Friezamon down, but sooner or later he will track them down. He cannot be allowed to assemble all eight."

"But wait…" said Armadillamon. "Just how are we supposed to find the Digiballs then?"

"Yeah… I mean, our radars are useless." added Yolei.

Popomon knew they'd ask that. "Fortunately I know of a way that can help us. I can teach you this skill, but it will take you time to learn."

Time was it. Well… if they were ever hoping to face this new evil, and save Gennai, they would have to start training at once… in the _Hyperbolic Time-Chamber._


	7. Training in the time chamber

**CHAPTER SIX**

With not much to spare, Davis' team, and their Digimon all headed into the Time chamber. It was their only possible way to prepare for the battles and dangers that lay ahead of them as well as learn Popomon's new skill.

"Alright everyone. Pay close attention, because I don't want to have to repeat myself. …" Popomon said. "This skill you are about to learn will allow you to sense where the Digiballs are without the aids of your radars."

"And how are you going to do that? Stick some sort of sensory chip in our brains?" Davis asked.

"No, and be patient!" replied Popomon. "Now… as you all are able to sense spiritual energies, and power-levels. The same rule can apply to magical-energies, such as the Digiballs."

After a little more fancy speech and stuff, he got them all to start meditating. They were told not to move, not even if they were itchy or had to sneeze… and to think about nothing.

Gatomon's whiskers gave a little twitch, and Popomon shot a small energy blast that barely missed her. "Hey!! What's the big idea?!"

"Silly cat. You were told not to move." Popomon said sternly.

"All right… sorry." Gatomon snapped. "But remind me again how this helps in our training?"

Davis explained that on Dragon ball Z this type of training would help them work on their resistance and focus. The less that they would think about something, the less it was likely to bother you.

This would help them resist pain from receiving blows, as well as sharpen their minds to let them think easier so as not to get distracted as much in battle.

For several time-chamber weeks they performed this session every day, but also got up and did some sparing and heavier training. Popomon even agreed to be practice target.

With his special skills, and power it made things all the more challenging for their skills. Their energy attacks just bounced right off him, and he was pretty fast to keep up with. This helped them work on their speed, and stamina.

The Digimon themselves also kept on training in their champion, Ultimate, and DNA forums for even more power. This way they could always save their Spiritual Digivoled forms at best for last.

But even with all this… Elsewhere there was more trouble.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Friezamon had touched his ship down somewhere in the dessert, near the ocean. Already he had succeeded in obtaining another of the Digiballs, making his grand total now three out of eight.

"Hmm, mm, mm… excellent work, Dodoriamon." he sniggered.

Dodoriamon, now more powerful than ever, he presented Friezamon with the Digiball of Kindness which he had found in the forest. He went to extreme lengths to get it, but he got it.

"I give you a Digiball, your Majesty."

"Though getting it was far too easy for me."

Friezamon didn't care how hard or simple it was. "At this rate we should have all Eight Digiballs in merely a few days" he sniggered. "Once I obtain the power I desire, I shall control all the Digital world, and then the human's world will follow."

"I shall see to it that all the population of the two worlds are enslaved." said Zarbonmon.

Xerxesmon ran his finger across his sword. "And then I shall personally see to breaking their will's Lord-Friezamon. I will annihilate those who rebel against, and turn the rest of the species into your vast army of slaves."

Dodoriamon liked the plan… but there was something disturbing him.

"Your posturing seems to me unsound."

"You forget about those strangers I earlier had found."

Zarbonmon's lips curled into a scowl. "Oh, put a cork in it, you Babbling-Looney." He sneered. "We are all aware of those strangers, and the powers they possess, but they are no concern of ours."

"_Database confirms, location of the Digi Destined presently unknown."_ chirped Factmon.

Friezamon turned to face them. "As Zarbonmon had put it himself… we shall not deal with those pesky-peasants at the moment. I will deal with them when the time comes… Heh, heh, heh!"

_**The next morning**__**…**_

Tai's gang was still at the palace, each taking turns watching over Gennai, and waiting for the others too come out from the Time-Chamber. "They don't realize that… time's running out, do they?" asked Gomamon.

"Steady there, Gomamon." said Joe. "There's still a few more hours until they can come out."

Jun came out from the Master Bedroom. "Sorry, but I have to go." she said. "I got other Patients to look after."

Joe agreed to take Jun's place. "How does he look thought?" but judging by the look in Jun's eyes, Gennai wasn't doing so well. "Oh, man."

Tai offered to escort his girlfriend home. "I'll be back soon guys." he said. "Agumon, you stay here."

"Will do Tai."

Tai didn't stay gone for very long, and when he came back, the Digi force had emerged from the Time Chamber. "Boy… one year in one day sure goes by fast." Tai joked. "Think you guys can show us how to do that?"

Popomon smiled. "Perhaps someday you and your team will get your chance, Tai… but for now we must focus."

Davis nodded. "Time for us to head off and kick to Alien-butt." he said proudly.

Ex-Veemon nodded. "We'll make Friezamon sorry he ever set foot in the Digital world."

The whole force nodded.

"Good Luck Digi Force…" Popomon said. "And remember… you have not much time. No mater what happens, we must not let Gennai die. Otherwise, all will be lost."

What he was getting at was… like Lord Kami, from DragonBall: He created the Dragon balls, and if he died, then the Dragon balls would be powerless.

The same rule applied to Gennai creating the Digiballs, and even worse than that… Since Gennai was dying of natural causes they wouldn't be able to bring him back, even if the Digiballs were working.

The team prepared to take off. "You keep him awake!!" Davis called. "DIGI FORCE… AWAY!!" and they and their Digimon all took off.

Gennai, in his bed, he was still awake, but looking a little pale. "Good luck, Digi Force."


	8. Flight of Danger

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Friezamon had succeeded in retrieving yet another Digiball. The Digiball of reliability and happened onto another one which had been located hidden in a village of elderly Digimon.

The Digimon, elder, though still Mega-Levels, put a valiant effort… but Friezamon took no prisoners. The village was torn apart, and those who fought back were slaughtered by Dodoriamon.

"Say goodbye."

"Now, YOU DIE!!"

KAPOW!! The defenseless Digimon was vaporized, and the fifth Digiball, the Digiball of Knowledge was now in his possession. "Ha, ha, ha… that was far too easy." Friezamon chuckled.

They all reported back to the ship, where they combined their two newly acquired Digiballs with the other three they had collected. This made a grand total of five balls… only three more remained.

"Three more balls to go, my servants." Friezamon chuckled. "Three more balls until I can summon the great _Shenmon_, and make desired immortality come-true."

Factmon floated up, and over the ship. _"Alert! Alert!"_ she cried. _"Database shows the Digi force moving at an incredible speed towards a stray Digiball."_

"Do you have the correct coordinates for the location of the Digiball?" asked Xerxesmon.

"_Affirmative."_

"Xerxesmon…" growled Friezamon. "Go… stop those meddlesome pests. I shall not have any delays in my plans."

Xerxesmon bowed. "At once, Sire."

As soon as he took off, Zarbonmon sneakily decided to follow him. "I don't trust that fool." he muttered. "There is something strange about him that puzzles me."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Digi Force had detected a Digiball's location. "It's somewhere in the valley of Shogungekomon." Ken said. "I recognize the energies of that place anywhere."

"Do you think we can get there before Friezamon?" asked Stingmon.

"Well not if we keep flying at this pace." Angewomon said.

Davis nodded. "Agreed. Digi Force… Full speed ahead!!" Everyone nodded and they all went into hyper speed. Their flying made jet engines look like toys.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Shogungekomon, still the proud leader of Geko-city, was napping peacefully. When suddenly, he number-one Gekomon rushed in, screaming frantically. "Lord- Shogungekomon!! Lord- Shogungekomon!!"

Shogungekomon creaked open his eyes. "Ahh… just taking a mid morning nap." he yawned. "Now, what's all the commotion?"

"Sire… our guard-posts indicate we are being in invaded." cried the Gekomon "It seems that Lord Friezamon has found us and has sent his forces after our Digiball."

Shogungekomon nearly jumped out of his blubbery skin. "Oh-my-good-notes!" he cried. "Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter attack! GO… GO!!!"

All the Gekoumon, and the Otamamon began running a-muck arming all their weapons. "You heard his majesty! Get the defenses ready!"

Before long, all the cannons, crossbows, and catapults were fully loaded. "Are we ready?" asked Shogungekomon.

"Yes, Your-Highness."

"Good… then let's blow those Friezamon freaks out of the sky!"

…

"Just a little further!" cried Angemon.

Cody looked on ahead with his scouter. "Huh?" He could see all their weapons. "WHOA!! WATCH OUT!!" he cried as the bombarding began.

Loads of rocks, and arrows began to fly straight at them from many different directions. "Whoa… hey!! What's the mater with them?! Why are they firing at us" growled Yolei.

"They must not recognize us in these outfits, and forms." cried Armadillamon.

"We'll have to get close enough for them to see us!" cried Aquillamon.

"Easier said than done!" cried Ex-Veemon. "These things are everywhere!"

"Come on guys… this is what we trained for." Davis said. "Everyone, follow me!"

They all formed a line behind Davis and reduced their speeds, and then began to twist, tumble and whirl around in all the rocks and arrows that bombarded them.

"HOLD ON!!" Davis cried.

"TO WHAT?!" growled TK.

"OH, GEEZ THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!" cried Kari.

…

They were still too far away, and the Gekomon still couldn't tell who they were firing at. "Sire… they appear to be attempting evasive actions!" cried the Number-one Gekomon.

Shogungekomon was fuming his music-pipes. "Shoot them down! Don't let them get here!" he cried, and the armed guards began to fire more and more rocks and arrows.

…

_**(Yeah… this is starting to plot from Armageddon a little.)**_

"WE'RE COMING IN HOT!!" cried Ken. Then suddenly, the bombarding got even worse.

"HEY!!" cried Angemon. "OH NO!! THEY'RE FIRING MORE! WE HAVE TO HEAD BACK!!"

"WE CAN'T NOW!! WE'RE ALMOST THROUGH THIS!!" Davis shouted. They continued to make their way down, dodging more and more bombardment… then suddenly…

BAM!! "AA-ARGH!!"

"ANGEWOMON!!" Kari Screamed!

"NO!! SHE'S HIT!!" cried Ex-Veemon.

Angewomon's hurt-wing caused her to spin out of control allowing more and more rocks to hit her. "SHE'S GOING DOWN!!" cried Ex-Veemon. "I'LL SAVE HER!!" and he began to fly after his falling love, only to be shot himself.

"EX-VEEMON!!" cried Davis.

"DAVIS… HEAD'S UP!!" cried Ken. Too late, because Davis wasn't looking ahead, he got smacked in the face by huge rock causing them all to bump into each other and they all started to hurdle out of control.

…

Suddenly, Shogungekomon could see far enough ahead. "No, no, no! Stop firing!" he screamed, but it was too late. Although the Digi Force was not dead, they were crashing right down to the ground.

"Everyone quick! Get out there and help them!"

The Gekomon and the Otamamon all began panicking as they rushed into action to help the falling fighters.

…

The Digi Force… still in their decent… were in for one big crash down!

"Mayday!! Mayday!!!" Davis screamed.

"We're going down!!" cried Yolei.

…

The Gekoumon and Otamamon began rushing back and forth, carry over their heads an extremely large cushion made from Shogungekomon's sheaded skin. "Steady, men… steady!!"

"Here' they come!"

…

Davis and Kari reach for each other with what little strength they had left. "Ugh… Kari. Uhn…Hang on!"

"Da-vis!" Kari cried as they managed to embrace each other before passing out in midair. Yolei and Ken did the same, as did Ex-Veemon and Angewomon.

"E-e-everyone… hold on!" cried TK, but then he passed out too.

"Steady! Steady!" cried the Gekomon.

All of them still spinning out of control, and then… one by one they each crashed hard down on the cushion, and skidded horribly to a halt. They all lay unconscious, and so did their Digimon, though they didn't De-Digivolve.

"Come… we must get them back to his Master's palace." cried the number-one Gekomon, and they quickly, yet carefully carried the unconscious fighters to safety. Unaware that even more danger was just around the corner.

Xerxesmon continued on his flight towards the Gekomon's land. "That Digiball is as good as mine." he chuckled.

He was also unaware that he was being followed by Zarbonmon. "Xerxesmon… I have you now! Hmm, mm, mm."


	9. Finding courage

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

In his bed… Gennai struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Popomon." he said weakly, "I am deeply concerned about the Digi Force."

"Please, Master…" said Popomon. "Save your strength. You need to rest." But Gennai seemed far too worried to rest yet.

"His vital signs don't look so good." said Joe. "I just hope they hurry up before its too late."

This really made everyone feel deeply concerned. Matt and Tai, especially. Both their siblings were down their facing the toughest courses in all their adventures, and time was really against them all.

"Don't look so glum, chums." said Agumon. "They'll be alright."

"Yeah… Kari has Davis too look after her, and TK's very skilled fighter." added Gabbumon.

Tai and Matt knew they were right. "Still… that doesn't mean it's not okay for us to worry." Tai said. "Kari may be strong, but its hard for me to accept the fact that she was once my little sister whom could barely take care of herself."

"Ditto." Matt said. "I mean… TK and I hardly saw each other since the rents split up, and we never spent so much time together until we came to the Digital world. I just feel so bummed that I can't be down there to help them fight."

Everyone else felt the same way… they wondered how it was going down there.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis softly opened his eyes, when he felt someone dabbing his face with a wet cloth. He winced and gasped a bit, and then he could see the Gekomon. "Where… am I?" he asked still all groggy.

"Shh-Shh… take it easy." Gekomon said. "You all took a mighty big plunge."

Ex-Veemon was wide awake, and still sitting near Angewomon. "Are going to be okay, babe?" he asked.

His girlfriend nodded. "I will be all right, Ex-Veemon." she said. "Ooh… but my wing hurts very much. It's hard to move it."

Davis lay back, and he could see all the others and the Digimon. They all we're barley awake, but they were going to be okay. "Now I remember…" Davis said. "You guys opened some heavy-duty bombarding at us."

Yolei, though weak, she still looked pretty ticked off. "You guys better have a good excuse before my strength comes back and I tear you limb from limb." she grunted.

The Gekomon and the Otamamon quivered in fear. "Please forgive us!" they cried. "We assumed you were Lord-Friezamon's soldiers, come to attack us." They bowed down to them whimpering and begging for forgiveness.

"Calm down, you guys… we forgive you." Kari said calmly.

"We do?" Yolei said, then she realized that the Gekomon didn't know who they were, and they were just trying to defend their village. Besides, they did get shot down, but they were all right… barely.

"We promise to treat all your wounds and injuries." Gekomon said.

"That's very kind of you, but that won't be necessary." Ken said, and when the Gekomon looked at him they saw that his injuries had already healed as if he was never injured at all.

"Amazing." they cried as they watched Ken use his Piccolo-Regeneration skills to heal everyone, Even Angewomon's sore wing.

"Ahh… thank you, Ken. That feels much better."

Ken smiled.

Soon they were all brought before Shogungekomon, where he too extended his apologies, and offered them all what had to be the largest feast they ever saw. They simply just gorged it all down… they even ate more than Shogungekomon himself could ever eat.

Nevertheless, he was still just as reasonable as ever… "Well, from what you tell me… then our suspicions are indeed accurate." he said. "Lord-Friezamon really has returned."

The other nodded. "He's already put Gennai in grave danger, and unless we can stop him, we're all doomed." said Angemon.

"Which reminds us why we have come." said Cody. "You guys wouldn't happen to be hiding a Digiball anywhere, would you?"

Shogungekomon nodded. "Yes, as mater of fact we are." Then he removed a floorboard from below his seat and pulled up from a secret compartment, the _Digiball of Courage._ It glowed with its mystical light to everyone's awe.

Shogungekomon explained that it just flew down from the sky, "And disturbed me while I was taking a good nap, I may add."

He went on to say that they had been keeping the Digiball hidden within the village to help give them courage, and strength to stand up to their enemies. So far if hadn't been working as they just kept panicking every time.

"Look… I don't know how to tell you this…" Davis said, "But you guys can't keep that Digiball here in your village."

"Oh, and just why not?" asked the Gekomon. "This item is they key to helping us find our courage to use in combat against our enemies."

TK shook his head. "No, you guys don't need it… and you still can't keep it."

The team explained to them of how Friezamon was also hunting for the Digiballs, and that if he were to get a hold of all eight of them, he would use their powers to become invincible.

"For all we know, he could be on his way here as we speak, looking for that ball." Stingmon said. "Then he would stop at nothing until he found it."

This really did worry Shogungekomon and his subjects. "I see… well, if it will really cause us that much trouble, then I believe we can part with it." he said, but the Gekomon were against the idea.

"But, Sire… if we give up the Digiball, where will we turn to if we seek courage?"

Davis stepped forward. "You can turn to _yourselves."_ He told them. The Gekomon didn't understand where he was getting at.

Davis explained to them how he knew a lot about courage. "It comes from inside you… not from within objects."

"It's that little spark of power we have that allows us to stand up to our fears, and face our enemies, even if we're alone, or outmatched."

He explained to them that the reason he Digital world was still standing today was because even when the others wanted to back down and regroup, Davis always continued to press forward.

Even though many found him to be crazy, foolish, and only winning by dumb luck… that didn't change anything. "Ex-Veemon and I won, because we weren't afraid to back down."

Ex-Veemon nodded. "Davis' courage even helped me to Digivolve, and become as strong as I am today, and that's the way I like to go. Save the world, or die trying."

The Gekomon thought those words were very honest, and filled with honor and such power.

"So remember guys… if you find your courage, then there won't be anything you can't accomplish. It may even help you help others too."

The others all smiled. "That's our Davis." TK said.

"Obnoxious… but right." Kari added.

Davis smirked. "Hey. I can't help it. It's what I do."


	10. Two battles One chance

**CHAPTER NINE**

The Digiball of courage was placed in a small sack, and Cody strapped it to his belt, but suddenly, the ground gave a huge jolt as if something had just touched down outside with a crash!

Davis' head perked up. "Whoa! Anyone feel that?"

Everyone else nodded, a huge power level was somewhere in the village, it was obviously one of Friezamon's henchmen. "We can't let him take the Digiball." Cody said.

"Right." Davis replied. "Cody, I want you and Armadillamon, to sneak out the back way, and make it up to Gennai's palace, and TK, you and Angemon go with him in case he needs back up."

"As for us… we'll stay here and try to keep whatever's here, preoccupied long enough for you to escape."

The boys nodded, and Davis' team went back outside to look for the danger. "Where do you think it is?" asked Ex-Veemon.

They all searched around, and Yolei's scouter picked up something. "This way." she cried, and the all followed her towards the center of town. The closer they got, the stronger the power seemed to be.

Suddenly, "Hey… look!" cried Angewomon.

They could see a whole heard of Gekomon and Otamamon running in a stampede, as if their lives depended on their escape… which it actually did, because right in midst of all the dust they could see something dreadful.

A dark figure holding up a Gekomon by the throat. "You tell me where the Digiball is, and I may let you live." he said deeply, but the Gekomon refused to speak.

The dark figure slammed the defenseless Digimon down hard and held out a weapon. "You are as pathetic as the rest!"

"_**PHALAX-MORTIS!!"**_ A small burst of energy shot out from the weapon and vaporized the Gekomon in a n instant. "Hmm, mm, mm!"

"Hey, you!" called a voice from behind.

The creature turned round and walked out from the dust. "Ahh, the Digi Force." he said in a deep dark voice. "I was hoping we would meet."

Everyone could sense something very weird about this guy, and suddenly it got to them "You!" Kari snapped. "So you're the one who hurt Gennai."

The creature nodded. "Yes… I am _Xerxesmon._ I am Lord-Firezamon's second in command, and I've been sent here by my master to carry out his orders. So I urge you all, if you treasure your lives, you will step aside and let me pass."

They could tell that he was after the Digiball, but no way they were going to let him have it. They just hoped Cody and TK would succeed in their part of the plan.

"You know, as handsome as you may look… you really are big creep." Yolei said sternly.

Xerxesmon just chuckled. "Hmm, mm, mm… that is first time in all these ages, anyone has ever dared insult me." he drew out his sword. "As honorable as I may be, I also have very sensitive manners, and I will assure you… you shall learn some respect."

He stood in his fighting pose. "Who would like the honor of being the first to go down?"

No one responded.

"Very well then… I can take on all of you at once." he charged forward, roaring madly. His sword began to glow, _**"ENEMAOS-EARTHQUAKE!!"**_

"WATCH OUT!!" Davis shouted. They all scattered, and Xerxesmon's sword hit the ground… _as he had intended to begin with._ The impact send a huge jolt of shockwaves like ripples on a pond… knocking the team down hard.

"Whoa! Even though he missed, he still hit us." cried Angewomon.

"Everyone keep your guard up." Davis said. "Try to get him into the open."

Yolei went in first, _**"DESTRUCTO-DISK!!"**_ and she fired, but Xerxesmon just stood where he was until he last moment… then--

ZIP!!

In a swift flash, his swords was powerful enough to slice the disk of energy in half, and cancel it out. "Child's play." he grunted, then he lunged straight towards her so fast, Yolei didn't have time to brace herself for the impact.

BAM!! Right in the face, and backwards she flew.

"Yolei!" cried Ken. His faced seemed to turn into that same angry sneer from his dark-days. "YOU!!" then he went for it himself, taking off in a big rage of fire, and the others joined him… even Yolei who wasn't out of it yet.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Gekomon had been spying on the others. "The battle has begun." said Number-one. "They have the evil-one well distracted."

Shogungekomon nodded. "Now is just as good as any chance you will have." he said to the boys as he gestured to the back exit. "Good luck."

The boys nodded, and then took off out the door. "Do you think we can make it before they see us?" Armadillamon asked.

"It's really going to be touch and go." Cody said. "Hey, TK… is anyone following us."

TK looked back down behind. "No, can't see or sense anything." he said. "I guess we gave them the slip." And they continued on their flight.

With the Digiball in safely in their hands Friezamon would never be able to grasp it… or so they thought!

TK's scouter suddenly began to buzz. "Huh? What the--"

Cody could sense something too. "What's that up ahead?" he asked as they came to a stop in midair.

They couldn't see anything through the thick clouds, but something was defiantly there. "Stay here… I'll check it out." TK said.

"Be careful, TK. It could be a trap." said Angemon.

TK steadily floated forward a bit into the cloud, but he still couldn't see anything. More silence followed, and then…

BAM!! A small explosion escaped from the cloud throwing Cody and the two Digimon backwards a bit. "What was that all about?" asked Armadillamon.

"Look!" cried Cody. They could see TK and a strange creature floating gently downward towards the ground. "Let's get down there."

They all touched down to confront this creature, who had a sinister look in his eye. "Well, this certainly is a pleasure… though an unexpected one." He said in a cool yet deep voice.

"Just who exactly are you?" TK said. "And what is it you want?"

The Digimon smirked. "Hmm… You may call me, _Zarbonmon."_ He answered. "I am one of Lord-Friezamon's henchmen, and I am onto you and your little scheme to deceive Xerxesmon."

"I must commend you both for your efforts. You nearly actually had us fooled, were it not for my following Xerxesmon where he went… but your plan has failed, for I shall now defeat you, and your companions and take the Digiball."

"Lord-Friezamon will be pleased."

The guys looked confused. Zarbonmon's current power-level only seemed to be up to Cody's level. "Surely you must be bluffing." Angemon said.

Zarbonmon was dead serious. "With or without the help of my comrades, I will take that Digiball from you." he said. "But I honestly cannot agree on which would be more entertaining. Taking the ball from you, or ramming it down your throat."

It looked as though he was looking for a fight. The guys nodded they have to go for it. "Let's do this!" Cody snapped.

Zarbonmon chuckled. "Hmm, mm, mm… it's your funeral." he said.

Two huge battles were taking place, but only one question was amongst the fighters. Who would be the victor?


	11. The Fast and the Furious

**CHAPTER TEN**

TK stood his ground, ready for the first attack. "I'm ready for you Zarbonmon. Hope you're ready for me." he said.

Zarbonmon just stood where he was. "Hmm, mm, mm… I assure you I am most prepared." he smirked. "Now, show me what you have!"

TK posed himself back a bit. "You asked for it, and here it comes." He began to charge forward with super-speed, his feet stamping the ground hard as he got closer, and his fists at the ready…

"_**WOLF-FANG-FIST!!"**_

Zarbonmon waited at the very last moment, and then… _ZIP!!_ He seemed to have vanished, causing TK to miss him. "Huh? What?"

Cody, and the Digimon looked around. "Where has he gone?" asked Angemon. "Something ain't right here." added Armadillamon.

Suddenly, TK and Cody's Scouters buzzed with a warning. Zarbonmon was standing right behind TK. He quickly spun round to try and jab at him, but Zarbonmon zipped again and grabbed TK from behind.

TK struggled and tugged to break free, but to no avail. "Hmm, mm, mm… Care to take a little spin?" Zarbonmon mocked. _**"MISSING-SCREW!!"**_ He leapt up high into the air, and slammed TK hard on the ground.

"Mmm… that was most interesting." he smirked. "Got any more tricks?"

TK got up in a snap, a little bruise on his face, but nothing to him. "Sure… try this!!" He lunged straight at Zarbonmon with his fists and feet flying, but Zarbonmon began to evade them all simply by weaving out of their paths. TK couldn't seem to land a hit.

"_It all makes sense now."_ Cody thought. _"Zarbonmon may not be as powerful, but he is pretty fast._ _This isn't going to be easy."_

TK kept up with his ramming, but suddenly, Zarbonmon grabbed his fists, and stepped on his feet weighing him down. TK grunted and groaned trying to break off, but this only made Zarbonmon's winked smile grow larger.

He gave TK a huge bash and sent hi backwards. "Hmm, I expected more of a challenge from you and you seem to have let me down." he mocked.

TK got up slowly "I'm… not out of it… just yet." he grunted. "But I am going to need some help." he gestured over to the others. "You guys ready over there." He called as he got out his D3.

Cody nodded in agreement. "Go get him boys!" he said to Angemon, and Armadillamon held out his D3 and activated the Digivolution.

"Armadillamon… Digivolve to…"

"_ANKYLOMON!!"_

Then, both Cody, and TK tapped their D3's together, and began the DNA Digivolution.

"Anyklomon!!"

"Angemon!!"

"DNA… DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"_SHAKKOUMON!!"_

"Yeah… that's what I'm saying." TK cried for joy. "Two against one… what you say to that?"

Zarbonmon just snuffed. "If you insist?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Back in the Gekomon village… Davis' team had also DNA Digivolve their Digimon, for their battle with Xerxesmon wasn't going that well. Not even for Imperialdramon's fighter-form, nor Sylphimon.

"_**POSITRON-LASER!!"**_

"_**STATIC-FORCE!!"**_

The two strong forces collided into Xerxesmon, full force.

"_Did we get him?"_ asked Imperialdramon.

"_Hard to tell."_ said Sylphimon.

They waited, and waited… and suddenly… Xerxesmon burst from the ashes. "I don't believe it…" Davis cried. "All those bruises on him and he's still going?!"

Xerxesmon was panting a little bit, but he wasn't out yet. He was however extremely angry as he started at his sword. "You… put a big gash in my Enemaos!" he growled as he shoed them the large chuck missing from his blade. "Now… I am beginning to get really angry!!"

Davis' team, looking tired, but not beaten yet, still had enough to fight. "Maybe you should make it easier on yourself and give up." Yolei said.

"We're tired of all this senseless fighting, and we're sick of all the damage you and your followers are causing." added Kari.

Xerxesmon just smiled evil and laughed hard. "Uh… anyone know what that sore-face is laughing about?" Davis asked.

"I don't think it's anything good." said Ken.

Xerxesmon looked up. "Hmm, mm, mm… you simpletons honestly believe you can hold me back long enough until your little friends get to safety with the Digiball?"

The others gasped and grunted. He knew all long of their plan and had merely been toying with them. "Heh, heh… your friends should be as good as dead by now."

Davis clenched his fists, and morphed to Super-Sayain 2. "You… YOU LIE!!" he growled angrily.

Xerxesmon grinned wickedly. "Do I?!"

Davis took of in a mighty ROAR OF ANGER!!

"Davis, Wait!!" called Kari, but it was too late…

"_**DRAGON-FIST!!"**_

Xerxesmon just dodged the blow and blasted Davis with his own attack, and the Super-Sayain fell like a rock, he changed back to his regular form and his every was barely sensible now.

Kari ran over to him. "No! Davis!"

"Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! Pathetic little warrior. Let that be a lesson to you." Xerxesmon said a s he sheathed his sword.

"_Hey… where do you think you're going?!"_ bellowed Imperialdramon.

"_Who said we were done with you yet?"_ added Sylphimon.

Xerxesmon just whipped out his sword again. _**"PHALAX-MORTIS!!"**_ and fired two energy shots that collided into the two Digimon and broke them down to their Rookie forms, and Gatomon.

Yolei, and Ken walked over to their fallen friends. "You guys okay?" Ken asked.

Hawkmon seemed to be the only one speaking. "Y-y-yes… I guess so." he cried. "But it isn't use… he's simply too strong."

Xerxesmon sheathed his sword again. "Indeed I am… and remember that well, for I assure you that the next time we meet shall be our last." He took off into the sky and was gone.

"_I will show them all."_ he thought to himself. _"Nobody damages my Enemaos and gets away with it. Nobody!"_

While back on the ground, Kari was still holding Davis in her arms, he was barley moving or breathing, but he was still alive. The same thing with Veemon too.

Ken used his Piccolo-healing to revive everyone, but something didn't seem right. His powers were able to heal Davis and Veemon's wounds, but their power levels were still incredibly weak, and they both were still unconscious.

"It's no good..." he said. "I can't seem to bring them out of it."

Kari and Gatomon's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you think they'll be alright." Gatomon cried.

Ken remained silent. "Ken, Answer us!" Kari snapped. "What are we going to do?!"

Ken shook his head, "I… I don't know."


	12. Beat at its own game

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

TK and Shakkoumon were still going at it against Zarbonmon. It sure was a long and hard battle, and hard to keep up with his speed. It seemed that every time they got him in the open, he went and zipped somewhere else.

"_**WOLF-FANG-BLAST!!"**_

TK fired continuous shots madly, but Zarbonmon just dodged them all, cutting his way through the bombarding. "Hmm, mm, mm… my turn." he sniggered. _**"HYPER-ELEGANT MAGNUM!!"**_

WHAM!! TK was bashed down hard, and this time he stayed down. He wasn't dead, but he was pretty tuckered out, and badly bruised and beaten.

"_Hang on TK, we're coming!"_ cried Shakkoumon. _**"JUSTICE-BEAM!!"**_ His lasers hit Zarbonmon's back full force, but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Hmm… don't you know it's rude to attack someone from behind?" he mocked. Then he zipped to right behind Shakkoumon. "Here… perhaps you shall sample it! _**POSSIBILITY CANNON!!"**_

KAPOW!! So much damage that Shakkoumon split-up, and De-digivolved back to Amradillamon, and Patamon. The both of them look just as beat as TK was, and now only Cody was left.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Never send fools to do the work of a warrior." Zarbonmon sniggered, then his gaze fell upon Cody. "Now, you be cooperative young-man, and give me that Digiball."

Cody's eyes blazed with anger. "Never!" he snarled. "I don't care what you try and do to me. I'll never let you have this."

Zarbonmon just sniggered again. "Does that mean you, yourself, wish to take me on? I really wouldn't if I were you. You have seen merely a fraction of my power…"

Cody's head perked up. "A fraction?" this meant that Zarbonmon had yet to show his full power, and for all Cody knew, it probably would be too much fro him to handle, but regardless he had to do what he could.

"I have to protect this Digiball… so… I will fight you!" he said.

"Uhn… Cody… No." TK cried weakly. "Don't do it!"

"I have to do it TK. For all our sakes, I have to protect this." Cody said as he fastened the bag with the Digiball inside, onto his armor-belt. "If Davis were here, he'd tell us _not to give up_… and that exactly what I'm not doing."

Zarbonmon seemed a little impressed with Cody's attitude. "I know not if whether you are being brave, or foolish." he said. "Very well then… it is not my position to talk humans into killing themselves." he stuck out his arms, and his began to quiver.

Patamon could feel a chill going up his wings. "What's he up to?"

"I don't know… and I don't think I want to!" cried Armadillamon.

Zarbonmon's body continued to quiver, and then it began to glow. His muscles were growing bigger, and his face looking more monstrous than before.

"Zarbonmon… Mode-Change to…"

"_**MONSTER-FORM!!"**_

"Whoa!" Cody peeped as he could sense Zarbonmon's power, because it was now way above that of his own current power level, but he wasn't willing to give in.

"That's a pretty wild change." he said. "But I promise you it's not going to help you."

"_Hmm, mm… is that so?"_ Zarbonmon said in his new deeper voice. _"Well…we shall see."_

He powered up as much has he could "LET'S GO!!" he roared, and they both charged into action.

They started things off with a Dragon-Rush. While Zarbonmon was still able to dodge Cody's blows, Cody was able to move just as fast as he did, and he was able to dodge his blows just as effectively.

As he let his blows fly, Zarbonmon couldn't help but realize Cody's speed. _"His speed is incredible, it almost matches that of my own._ _Perhaps he was not lying after all."_ he thought.

The Dragon-Rush kept up for a while longer, and then Cody decided to kick it up a notch. _**"FIERCE-RANMA!!"**_ and his speed increased by the millisecond, causing his punches and kicks to go even faster.

"_What… what is this?!"_

BAM!! Zarbonmon wasn't able t keep up with Cody's speed, and he got rammed hard to the ground, and that actually did some damage.

"Way to go, Cody!" cried TK.

"YEE-HAA! Get'em Cowboy!" added Armadillamon.

Cody, though pleased for his successful attack, forced himself to stay focused as Zarbonmon pulled himself together.

"_Hmm, mm… very impressive."_ he sniggered. _"You may have some potential having actually to have been able to damage me, but I guarantee you… it shall be your first, and last hit on me."_

"Mmm… Fight!" growled Cody.

"_I do not fight… I annihilate._ _Now see if you are able to stand up to this."_ He zipped himself to right behind Cody, and grabbed him. _**"MISSING-SCREW!!"**_

"CODY!!" the others cried out.

Zarbonmon wound up to perform the attack. _"Time to make the head!"_ Zarbonmon sniggered, but before he could complete the attack, Cody pulled a fast one by combing some speed with his strength to slip out of Zarbonmon's grasp and grab him from behind…

"_**JACKHAMMER!!"**_

So Zarbonmon ended up getting hit, head-first, and Cody escaped unharmed again. "Smarter than I look, wouldn't you say." he smirked.

Zarbonmon snapped upright, and brushed the dirt from his face. _"You dare to imply that your brain capacity exceeds_ _my own?!"_ he growled. _"I will teach you some respect!"_

"_**SUPER BEAUTIFUL ARROW!!"**_

He began to fire continuous bolts of energy, far to many for Cody to dodge, but he remembered what his grandfather told him while they practiced kendo. "Sometimes a good defenses is a good offense!" he snapped.

"_**HIGH-SPEED HAMMER!!"**_ and he began to fight firings with firing as he began blasting his own hoard of shots.

Zarbonmon began to roar with fury trying to fire faster and harder to break the tug-o'-war of blasts, but eventually both he and Cody ceased firing.

"We both know you can't beat me now, Zarbonmon." Cody growled. "And I don't want to have to get any more violent. So why don't you just give up now!"

Zarbonmon was furious. _"I surrender… NEVER!!!"_ he roared as he began charging up his power. Making it go higher, and higher.

"What's he doing now?" cried Patamon.

"I don't think I want to know!" added TK.

Zarbonmon's power was incredibly high. It was way higher than Cody's current power was, and his body was glowing brightly.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… Take a good look at me now!"_ he growled. _"Nothing you have will defend you against what is coming now!"_

He held his arms together and began to form energy in his hands. _"Prepare yourself for my greatest attack yet."_ he growled.

"_**POSSIBLIITY CANNON!!"**_

He fired the large stream of power straight for the young lad, and Cody just stayed exactly where he was, not even sweating.

"Cody! Cody… Get out of there!" called TK, but Cody still didn't move.

"CODY!!" cried Armadillamon.

Patamon covered his eyes with his wings. "Ooh… I can't watch!!"

KAPOW!! The Blast contacted with Cody in a huge explosion. Zarbonmon was so certain he had won. _"AH, HA, HA, AH, AH!! I HAVE WON!!"_ but suddenly, _"Ah! What?"_

Cody had survived the blast entirely, and now stood all powered up in his Super-Sayian form. "And you thought you were the only one who could change forms?" he smirked wickedly.

"You also seem to have forgotten that Davis and I are both just like Sayians. Whatever doesn't kill us, only makes us even stronger."

Zarbonmon clenched his fist. _"This… this can't be… I will not accept this!"_ he growled. _"YOU'RE A CHILD!!! NO PUNY CHILD CAN WITHSTAND MY POWER!!!"_

He charged forward, but as he readied his next attack, the young Super-Sayian thrusted his hand right through his stomach and held him at bay.

"_ARGH!!"_ Zarbonmon struggled and winced around trying to break free, and the 15 year-old looked the evil monster dead in the eyes. "I'm… no… child!" he said slowly and deeply. _**"KAMEHAMEHA!!"**_

His blast carried Zarbonmon way, way up into the sky, vaporizing the vile villain in a colossal big bang, and with his energy no longer sensible it was safe to say… he was gone!

TK, Armadillamon, and Patamon… feeling better from their poundings, cheered for joy. "YEAH!! HE DID IT!!" they all cried out, and Cody turned to them all and gave them thumbs up.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Factmon had received the latest report. _"Sensors indicate Zarbonmon has come to his defeat and total destruction."_ she chirped.

Friezamon angrily pounded his on his hovercraft. "And what is even worse… that excuse of a warrior let those pesky humans get away with the Digiball." he growled. "Those pests shall pay for this… I will win the war!"


	13. Friezamon's new army

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Friezamon had been busy with his latest computations. He knew that at least Xerxesmon had weakened Davis and Veemon severely, and… according to Factmon: _"While their leader is unable to do battle, the other fighters are vulnerable to an attack!"_

"Yes, Factmon, thank you!" Friezamon said with sarcasm in his voice. "Your command of the obvious has much to be commended! However, that does not help us as much now with our present situations."

Zarbonmon was gone, and he couldn't come back this time… unless he made a wish on the Digiballs. The problem was, he only managed to gather seven of them, making him _one short._

"_They_ must have the final Digiball now, and they are concealing it well so that we cannot detect it… how very clever." he sniggered.

Cyber-Dodoriamon approached his master.

"Your majesty, here that which I plea."

"We must find the last Digiball, you know that and see."

"May go and obtain it from those fools…"

"So you that you may wish for a world of your rules?"

"A very commendable suggestion, but we will not need to go after them." Friezamon answered. "They will come to us. Remember, they still require the Digiballs that we have collected. and when they do… heh, heh, heh! We shall be ready for them. Ha-ha!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others all made it back to Gennai's floating palace, and it was a good thing Jun had come to check-up on Gennai because as the only doctor who knew a thing about Sayain's she was needed now.

Davis and Veemon were still out of it, and with a little help from Izzy's scanning, they found out why…

"Are they going to be okay?" Kari asked.

"It's hard to tell." Jun said. "Davis' pulse rate, his blood flow… pretty much every system in his body's been slowed down."

"And Veemon's data doesn't seem to bright either." added Joe.

"It's worse than we thought." Izzy said. "My scanning indicate that the Enemoas didn't just do them a lot of damage…" he paused. "It stole some of Davis' bio-energy, and some of Veemon's data."

This was very critical. It meant that Davis and Veemon were far too weak to even wake up. This was the part of her job Jun hated to do, especially about her own brother. "If we don't wake them up soon…" she paused and summoned up every bit of courage she had to tell everyone "…They're going to die."

Kari's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, no!" she cried as she held her hands to her chest.

"No… no, they can't!" cried Gatomon. "There has to be way to save them!"

"I'm sorry, girls." Jun said, trying to fight back her own tears. "But I've never seen anything like this before. I just don't what to do for them."

Everyone began to look really grim. This was just tragic. They couldn't lose Davis and Veemon, not now! They needed them more than ever. "Poor Davis, and Veemon." Cried Sora. "Ooh… if only I could get my hands on that Friezamon, I'd--"

"Be killed in seconds…" Matt cut in. "Sora… we all want a hit on that creep, but we just don't stand a chance right now."

"He's right, Sora." Izzy said. "Everyone, have a look at this."

He showed them all his laptop, and they could all see the Digiball Radar. The beeping dots indicated that seven of the Digiball were all standing together in one place, and the other beeping dot was the only Digiball they had managed to recover.

"The signal seems to be coming from here, in the _desert sector."_ replied Izzy. "My guess is, that's where Friezamon and his minions are now."

"Well that's certainly something." said Tai. "At least we know where he is? But why hasn't he made any moves to get at us yet?"

"You know, Tai… strange as this is, but I haven't been able to sense Friezamon anywhere." said Ken.

"Yeah. Neither have I." added Yolei.

"I can't sense him either." said Cody.

The others thought that this was really peculiar. How could Friezamon's energy just suddenly disappear like that?

"Oh, dear." Popomon muttered. "I don't mean to bearer of bad news, but I know exactly where Friezamon is…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Friezamon was in the Real-World… He and Xerxesmon had gone, and using their might, had already succeeded in enslaving all the people in Tokyo. Even the Digi Destind's families.

They had them marching in line carrying heavy stones, and building material towards the center of the town. Anyone who defied him would be killed on sight.

"You there! Get back to work or you'll feel my sword!" growled Xerxesmon. Keep those rocks and boulders coming!"

"Understood." Said the young-man and he continued to march along with his friends and family, who were all in chains, and looking very badly beaten as they and all the other citizens seemed to be building a rather large tower.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Friezamon sniggered wickedly. "Soon my ultimate plan will come into view. The tower will be complete, and that's when I shall put an end to their pathetic little human world, and start my own world whereas I am king!!"

"Then, once Dodoriamon crushes those fools, and takes their last Digiball… I shall become immortal, and all the power in the universe shall be mine. Mine! Mine!! MINE!!!"

_**Meanwhile, at the palace**__**…**_

"This is way too insane." snapped Matt. "We have to do something?"

"I agree with you, Matt." said Gabbumon. "something will have to be done. We can't just let Friezamon get away with all this."

"As was said before… you all must stay here!" Popomon said sternly. "None of you have the strength to beat Friezamon right now, and our main concern would be to get the Digiballs back."

"And helping Davis and Veemon!" added Gatomon. "We need their strength now, more than ever."

"Well… as a matter of fact there is such a way that can maybe help them." said Popomon, "But I warn you now… it has both it's good, and dark sides."

"In other words… you mean, _Good news_ and _Bad news_?" asked Mimi.

Popomon nodded, and decided not to keep them in question…

_Way back, before Friezamon was ever known_ _to exist… first scientists to ever discover the Digital world, such as Gennai, had always feared of Digimon being severely weakened… or unable to increase their power enough._

_So, the scientists, along with some help of the four guardian Digimon, had built special chambers. "Rejuvenation Chambers" they were called. " and anyone, either Digimon or human, who went inside, even if they were damaged beyond help…_

_One session of the rejuvenation chamber would not only set their energy back right, and heal all their wounds… it would even increase the power and strength multiplied by the exact about of their power._

_Go from 100… to Ten-thousand in a mere day._

_Unfortunately, evil forces like Friezamon. They sought out these devices to keep them for themselves to create all powerful armies to destroy, and conquer._

_This lead to some of the very first rebellions, and wars of the Digital world. In the end, Friezamon had made of with some of the pods, and all the rest were destroyed and never_ _rebuilt._

…

So the good news was… there were some pods left in existence, but the bad news was… they were all inside Friezamon's spaceship. This only made things all the more worse... What could they all do?


	14. Here we go!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Nobody knew what to do. They needed to get the Digiballs back, get Davis and Veemon into those chambers, and stop Friezamon, but with all that was going on, it was almost suicidal to even _think_ of a plan.

Matt, Tai, Gabbumon, and Agumon did have an idea, but the didn't dare let the others know. In fact… while the others were so busy talking… all four of them _crept away_ _silently._

The others didn't see them leave…

"What are we going to do?" asked Cody. "Who knows what cruelty Friezamon's doing in our world?"

"More importantly, what would he be doing there?" added Armadillamon. "He's up to something nasty. I can feel it."

TK looked around, and he felt as some people were missing from the group. He looked around the chamber. "Hey… where's Matt?"

Everyone looked around. "And where's Tai?" asked Kari.

"Ah! Gabbumon, and Agumon are gone too!" cried Palmon. "You don't think… that they--"

Nobody wanted to believe it, but it was the only explanation. "Tai, and Matt must've run off to try and stop Friezamon on their own." cried Izzy. "Look… I'm detecting their signals in the real world now!"

Everyone gasped hard! "Tai, Matt… what are you guys thinking?!" cried Sora.

"Are they crazy, or just dumb?" asked Yolei.

"My money is personally, is on both crazy and dumb." said Hawkmon.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Tai and Matt, along with Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon were tearing up the rotted streets. "Awe, man… look at this mess!" snapped Tai. "This Friezamon's really asking for a pounding."

"I'm there." said Matt. "Just wait until I get my hands on that monster!"

The two Mega-Digimon nodded in agreement. "He's as good as done!" they both said together, and they began to speed up as they headed towards the center of town."

As they had expected… Friezamon, way on the other side of town could feel them coming. _"Hmm… simple fools."_ he thought. _"This only makes my job a lot easier."_

"Xerxesmon… head over there and stop the intruders. I think I could use a little entertainment."

Xerxesmon bowed. "Yes, sire. I will not let you down." But as he flew off he began to wonder. _"Does_ _he_ _really trust me? Of course I know I can win… but does he believe that."_

Actually, Friezamon didn't trust him. _"Xerxesmon doesn't realize that I am merely just using him to trap my enemies, he is expendable, just like the rest of them."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

"What do we do now?" cried Ken. "We need to get to Tai, and Matt, and get the Digiballs balls back."

"And take care of Davis and Veemon." added Kari.

Popomon agreed with them. "Digiforce… you are to travel to the desert, onto Friezamon's ship and then safely secure Davis and Veemon into the rejuvenation chambers."

"Once they are safely tucked in, they will be safe from harm's way. Neither any minion, nor Friezamon will detect where they are."

The Digi force nodded. "And while we're at it, we can look for the rest of the Digiballs and maybe wish for this nightmare to be over."

Popomon frowned and said that Cody's idea wouldn't work entirely. "Shenmon doesn't have the power to kill beings, but there is something you can wish for…" and he whispered into Cody's ear.

"Got it!"

Popmon nodded, and then motioned to the rest of the gang. "The rest of you… you all must hurry along to Tai and Matt and bring them back here along with their two Digimon. I fear that in their current status, they will not stand any chance against Friezamon and his minions."

"And Izzy… you and Tentomon must stay here where you are much more needed."

Tentomon buzzed angrily "What… you mean that I don't get to help out in the battle? No Fair!"

"Tentmon, he has a point." said Izzy. "We're just going to try and Get Tai and Matt back, as well as Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon."

"He's right, Tentomon." added Joe. "We have to avoid any conflicts with Friezamon at all costs. He'll get us for sure if we try, and remember… if Gennai dies then the Digiballs go away forever, and that means if any of die, there's no coming back!""

"Well then what are we sitting here for?! Lets get going then!" cried Yolei as she practically YANKED Davis off the floor, and threw him over her shoulder. Ken carried Veemon, and as for their Digimon… it was time to Digivolve!!

"_BIYOMON… Warp-Digivolve to…;_ _**GARUDAMON!!"**_

"_PALEMON… Warp-Digivolve to…;_ _**:LILYMON!!"**_

"_GOMAMON… Warp-Digivolve to…;_ _**:ZUDOMON!!"**_

"_PATAMON… Warp-Digivolve to…;_ _**:MAGNA-ANGEMON!!"**_

"_GATOMON… Digivolve to…;_ _**:ANGEWOMON!!"**_

"_ARMADILLAMON…Digivolve to…;_ _**:ANKYLOMON!!"**_

"_HAWKMON…Digivolve to…;_ _**:AQUILLAMON!!"**_

"_WORMON…Digivolve to…;_ _**STINGMON!!"**_

Everyone called "BREAK!!" and they were off. Throughout he Digital-world and through the Digital portal. "LET'S GO SAVE BOTH WORLDS!!" cried Izzy.

"Good luck you guys." Jun muttered.

_**(Music cue)**_

_-Hey, what's up, Superstar?_

_Looks like you're goin' far,_

_Hey look it's Wonder guy,_

_Gonna make ya plenty fine,_

_Now what's up, Wonder girl?_

_You're gonna change the world,_

_-So everything's not perfect,_

_Don't matter 'cause,_

_You rework it,_

_No-thing's holding you,_

_Never stopping,_

_Never stopping,_

_Never stopping now,_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh,_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

As the Digi force flew over the Digital world, Kari and Angewomon kept their hopes up that their boyfriends would be alright.

"_You can make it, Davis. You've never let anything beat you before."_

"_Be strong my little Veemon. You will pull through the darkness. I feel it… I see it!"_

_-Hey what's up dynamite?_

_Takin' off on a new flight,_

_Step it up to number 1,_

_It won't back off until it's,_

_Gonna be like a great fire,_

_You're gonna be the next fire..._

_-So every-thing is crazy,_

_Don't matter 'cause,_

_No-thing's crazy,_

_You...get...though...it,_

_Never stopping,_

_Never stopping,_

In the real world, Tai, Matt and their Digimon were still on the trail towards Friezamon, and hoping they could stop him and free all the captivated citizens of Tokyo.

Unbeknownst to them that their friends were closing in from behind. They had to hurry and stop the guys before it was too late.

Still… all of them, no matter where they were, no matter what they were doing. They all kept one thing of critical importance in mind… Gennai's time was running out, and they had to hurry!!

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhh!_


	15. Dodoriamon strikes back

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Xerxesmon was still on his way to confront Tai and Matt. He was still having doubts about Friezamon though. He was starting to think maybe he wasn't really one who honors his words.

He stopped for a moment to gaze down at a _small medallion_ around his neck. It was given to him by Dodoriamon in the past, symbolizing their friendship and all they had been through.

"_For being my friend through the ages of many."_

"_I give you this as a offering of identity."_

"_In all the hardships we have been through."_

"_Know that I trust you, Xerxesmon, really I do."_

…

"I honor this and friendship I keep with you, Dodoriamon." Xerxesmon said to himself. "I promise you… we will succeed."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Tai and Matt had just entered the city boundaries. It was a nasty mess everywhere. Buildings were sheaded. The road was all torn up. Posts, stands, and street-signs lay everywhere… "Awe, man… look at all this!" Tai said with a sneer.

"Man, now this Friezamon's really asking for a pounding." Matt said. "We should be there any minute."

Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon kept on proceeding towards the center of town, when suddenly, they were all confronted by the others. "Stop, Tai!" cried Sora.

"Matt, don't!" called Joe.

All six of them, Digi destined and Digimon, landed right in front of their path. "We have to turn back, it's not safe out here." cried Mimi.

"We can't go back now." Wargreymon said. "Yeah… we're on our way to get Friezamon." added Tai.

"But you can't… none of us will be able to beat him." cried Lilymon. "She's right… we have to get out of here." added Zudomon.

"_Which you will not be doing."_ called a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw Xerxesmon step out from behind a pile of rubble. "If you wish to face Lord-Friezamon… then you will have to avoid _me_ first."

All the Digimon stood their ground. "Look… we didn't want any trouble." said Sora.

Xerxesmon just sniggered. "So you claim." he sneered. "I really doubt that. You go through all the trouble to disrupt my master's plans, attack our friends, and expect to destroy us?!"

"Well… I would say you _are indeed_ looking for trouble… and now, you have found it!!" he drew out his sword. "I was sent to fulfill the request of Master Friezamon, and that I shall… NOW YOU ALL MUST DIE!!"

He began to charge forward super-fast towards everyone. "Quick! SCATTER!" cried Tai. They all headed off in different directions, but totally forgot about Xerxesmon's _**"ENEMAOS-EARTHQUAKE!!"**_

He slammed his sword hard into the ground, causing a massive which knocked Tai, and the others off their feet. Even Zudomon and Metalgarurumon got knocked back a little, but those that could fly were safe… for the moment.

"Let's try attacking him from all directions." said Wargreymon.

"Good idea." added Garudamon. _**"WING-BLADE!!"**_

"_**GREAT TORNADO!!"**_

The two attacks headed straight for Xerxesmon, but he was successfully able to just "ZIP" himself out of the Wing-Blade's path… and the Great Tornado did hit him, but didn't even do so much as leave an ash on him.

Now Wargreymon has hit claw, in lock with Xerxesmon's sword, but all it took was one little flick to send him flying back hard. "Wargeymon… No!" cried Tai.

"Fools." snapped Xerxesmon. "Try as you may, but you're powers are weak and inferior to the power of my Enemaos."

"It's not over yet tough guy!" Matt snapped.

"We're going to take you down or die trying." added Metalgarurumon.

"Hmm, mm, mm… if you insist." and the battle continued… but no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't seem to land a hit on Xerxesmon… not even when Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon became _Omnimon._

The proud Super-Mega Digimon fell like a cut down tree. All the Digimon were now in their In-training forms, looking badly injured, and now Xerxesmon had them all backed up against a brick wall.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi cried in fear. "How are we going to beat him?!"

Tai was really out of options. "I… I wish I knew!"

Xerxesmon poised his sword at them all, waving it around teasingly. "Hmm, mm, mm. You all had your chances to run, but you chose to be foolish instead of smart." He sniggered. "Now I have you all… and YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY!! Heh, heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!!"

_**Meanwhilein the Digital world**_…

The members of the Digi force were now just crossing through into the desert. Still in search of Friezamon's spaceship, whereas the rejuvenation chambers rested to help revive Davis and Veemon.

"We're almost there!" cried TK. "Everyone still hanging in?"

Everyone nodded, and suddenly they could see it. Friezamon's ship resting on top of a sand dune. It seemed pretty much deserted, but they weren't taking chances.

_**Inside**_…

Left to guard the ship were Cyber-Dodoriamon, and Factmon.

Factmon began to panic. _"Alert… Alert. Sensors indicate the rebels_ _now just outside of the ship."_ she chirped.

Dodoriamon sniggered. At last his chance had come.

"I shall certainly have a ball."

"I'll beat those rebels once and for all!" and he sprinted off outside.

…

He popped out just in time to see the fighters touchdown.

"Welcome all, to Lord Friezamon's lair."

"But enter inside, you will not dare."

The others were all very surprised. "Dodoriamon?" cried Angemon.

"But how? I thought we beat him already." added Stingmon.

Dodoriamon explained all in rhyme how Friezamon had brought him back to life, looking better and stronger than before, and he wasn't kidding either… the others could sense his power level was indeed higher than before.

"Well… at least his rhyming hasn't changed." Angewomon said, all annoyed.

"Yeah, it's not cool." said Yolei. "I mean… he does it all the time, peaking nothing but rhyme--" she stopped right there. "AAH!! Now he's got me doing it!"

"You've come for the digiballs I can tell."

"As you have brought the one we require as well."

"I'll shall give you this one choice, which is your course?"

"Hand the ball over nicely, or shall I take it by force?"

"Neither!" snapped Cody. "Either _you_ hand over the Digiballs, or _we'll_ take them from _you_ by force!"

"Hmm… you've made your choice so I see."

"Then great battle it shall be!!"

The two sides stared each other down. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Everyone's lives were depending on it… especial Davis and Veemon's


	16. Hard Struggles

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**It's okay if you don't understand these Digimon forms, or Spiritual-Digivolution. It's because I made it all up way back when I first started the Digiball series.**_

_**It's a kind of Super-Sayian transformation for Digimon, which evolves them far beyond the power of any Mega.**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Cody, Yolei, Ken, and their Digimon agreed to stay and deal with Dodoriamon, TK, Kari, and the angels tried to get Davis and Veemon into the ship, so they could get them into the rejuvenation chamber, and find the Digiballs.

"Ha, ha, ha… and, Tee, hee, hee!"

"You will never be able to by pass me."

"We'll just see about that!" Cody growled as he powered up into his Super-Sayian form. "Ready guys?!"

Ken and Yolei powered up to their peaks. "Let's do this!" Yolei growled.

Ken gazed over at the Digimon. "You guys ready?!" he asked them, and the Digimon all nodded. It was time for them to bring out _their big guns_…

All three of their Digimon, also Angemon and Angewomon, began to glow wildly…

"_ARMADILLAMON… Warp Spirit-Digivolve too;_ _**FOREMENMON!!" (Times-Eight Mega)**_

"_AQUILLAMON… Spirit-Digivolve too;_ _**EX-PHOENIXMON!!" (Times-six Mega)**_

"_STINGMON… Spirit-Digivolve too;_ _**HORNETMON!!" (Times-Four Mega)**_

"_ANGEMON… Spirit-Digivolve too;_ _**THORMON!!" (Times-ThreeMega)**_

"_ANGEWOMON… Spirit-Digivolve too;_ _**PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!!" (Times-two**_ _**Mega)**_

The battle was on…

Dodoriamon stood where he was…

"You will not get by!"

"Assure you, do I!!"

TK carrying Davis, and Kari carrying Veemon, flew forward. "Get out of our way!!" TK growled, and he and Kari kept going forward.

"Very well, fools."

"I'll show you who rules." He thrust his arms forward… _**"SUPER DODORIA-BEAM!!"**_ and fired a big burst of energy.

"LOOK OUT!!" cried Kari, and they barley evaded the blast. It did miss them, big it traveled along and blew up a large sand dune a little way behind.

"Whoa! Did you guys feel the power in that thing?" cried Ken. The others nodded. _Obviously, Dodoriamon's power had been dramatically increased since he was revived, now he had ten times the power than before._

"I haven't even begun to fight."

"For I not only possess new might…"

Dodoriamon leapt down and into the ring, and a big combat struggle began. Cody, Yolei, and Ken tried to ram as many punches and kicks into the monster as they could, but Dodoriamon's speed had also been improved.

_BAM!!_

_WHACK!!_

_POW!!_

All three of them got biffed hard, and lay flat down in the sand. Dodoriamon chuckled as he threw his big blubber, belly out front. "Ha, ha, ha… oh that was far too easy." He sniggered as he moved towards them. "Now which shall be first, that I destroy completely?"

He decided to kill them all in just one colossal attack, but before he could launch it… BOOM!! Foremenmon burst up from the ground by surprise. "What?!"

"_**JACKHAMMER-BLAST!!"**_

Foremenmon's Jackhammer began to fire power blasts like a machinegun. Dodoriamon held his arms out like a shield blocking the shots the began forcing him backwards in his tracks.

"GRR!! You tricked on the square!!"

"That is certainly not fair!!"

"Really?" came the sound of Ken's voice. He, Yolei, and Cody were only playing dead all the time which helped with the trick. "We'll show you unfair… _**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE!!"**_

"Now these odds I like." added Yolei. _**"POWER-BLITZ!!"**_

"Yeah… I agree." said Cody. _**"KAMHEAMEHA!!"**_

The three blasts collided with Dordoiamon, resulting in a large explosion. When the dust had cleared, a few scratches on his armor, but Dodoriamon was laughing hysterically.

"A very good try, I'll give you credit."

"But attacking me that way, you'll all regret it!"

Suddenly, he could see TK and Kari nearing the ship. "Oh, no you don't… You can't and Won't!! he began charging towards them _**"HYPER DODORIA ULTRA-SPIKE!!**_

"NOW GUYS!!" cried TK.

"DO IT!!" shrieked Kari.

"_**CHAINS OF HEAVEN!!"**_ Princess-Angewomon had hidden her golden chains underneath the sand like a _noose-trap._ Ensnaring Dodoriamon's foot, she quickly yanked him out of the way before he could reach TK and Kari.

"Ah!! Hey--!"

"Let go, I say!"

Now it was Thormon's turn. He a huge thunder-bolt appeared in his hand. _**"THUNDER-STRIKE!!"**_ and he stuck the chain made of golden _metal!_ The lighting trailed along the metal, and all over Dodoriamon's metal armor.

"WAAH-AAH!!!"

"TK… KARI… YOU MUST HURRY!!" cried Thormon as he kept his thunder coming. "I CAN'T HOLD HIM LIKE THIS FOR VERY LONG!!"

"Right!" Kari and TK said at the same time, and they made it into the ship with Davis, and Veemon… just as Dodoriamon broke free from the chains.

"GRR!! Worthless scum!"

"HERE I COME!!"

He tried to charge forward but then Hornetmon, and Ex-Pheonixmon flew right in his path blocking him from going any further. "You won't get past us so easily." snarled Hornetmon.

"We will protect our friends to the end." added Ex-Pheonixmon.

Dodoriamon could see he was surrounded from all ends by the Digi fighters and their Digimon, but despite the fact he was that smart on brains, he wasn't willing to give in.

"Lord Firezamon's wishes, I will fulfill."

"I will not rest until you all I kill!!" and their battle waged on.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Tai's group, and their defenseless Digimon were still being threatened by Xerxesmon. "Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!! So long, everyone!" he laughed evilly, and swung his blade back

Everyone braced for their gruesome end, when suddenly… _"ZOOM!!"_ They were gone in a flash, causing Xerxesmon to miss them and hit the hard stone instead. "Huh? What?..." he looked around, but he could see, or sense them anywhere. "No! Impossible! HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?!"

…

"Is it over?" Mimi shakily asked. "Are we dead yet?"

The team opened their eyes, and suddenly found themselves back at Gennai's palace in the Digital world. "Hey… how did we get back here?" asked Coromon.

"Yeah… weren't we just about to be sliced and diced?" added Tsunomon.

"Hey guys." Izzy called. "You all okay?"

Sora shocker her head. "Uh… I think so." She said. "What happened? How did we get here?"

Izzy explained to them, that the reason Popomon wanted him and Tentomon to stay behind was because they had a brand new, and improved method of transported to test out.

"_Instant-Trans-warp"_

After the proper testing, Izzy programmed into his computer, and locked onto their Digivices. He then used an instant Digital-portal and was able to warp them, and their Digimon to the tower safely without them actually having to be near a computer.

"It sure is a good thing we got you when we did, or you'd all be long gone by now." cried Tentomon. Then he glared angrily at Tai and Matt. "What were you guys thinking, rushing into danger like that?!"

"Whoa, whoa… chill out!" said Tai.

"Yeah, I mean we made our mistake but we're here, and safe now." added Matt.

Popomon entered the room. "Never mind all that now… we have another problem in the makings." he said. "Friezamon knows that you've all escaped, and he is as we speak, preparing to return to the Digital world."

The others all hung their jaws wide open. If Friezamon was coming back, then they could rest assured he would be going after the Digi force, and if they could barley stand up to his minions, what would happen if they were to actually confront Friezamon himself?!

_**Meanwhile**_…

Friezamon's project in the real world was nearing completion…

His newly, monstrous tower of stone stood tall and proud atop a monstrous jagged mountain of rubble in the middle of the town.

The inside of the palace was only one room. With a foggy floor, pillars everywhere, and up a small set of stairs was a large _tomb-casket_ covered in bones and skulls. The main ingredient in Friezamon's ultimate plan.

…but he was still not will to tell anyone what that plan was?

"The time has come…" he sniggered to himself. "Time that I returned to the Digital world and collect what is rightfully mine."

He looked over to the seven Digi balls he had assembled. _Yes, he had them with him all this time._ They were resting on a cushion, sitting on a small dish on a pillar.

"Hmm, mm, mm… once I collect the final Digiball, and make my wish. I shall use my powers to annihilate the Digital-World… the humans world will follow… and then… THE UNIVERSE!! HA, HA, HA, HA!! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH!!"

Lighting struck the dark-red skies, and all the imprisoned people of Tokyo trembled with fear. Where were the Digi Destined when they needed them?!


	17. Knowing Computers

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

With the others outside, and keeping Dodoriamon at bay, Kari, and TK successfully found what they were looking for. Several pod in the shape of oversized, disfigured washing-machines.

Remember the instructions Popomon had given them. Veemon and Davis were placed inside two separate pods, and had breathing masks strapped to their mouths. "Kari, are they all hooked up?" TK asked as he checked the pod's systems.

Kai made her final checks. "Yeah… they're ready to go." she answered.

"Okay… step back."

TK pressed a few switches. One: to close the hatches on the pods, and seal them up tight. Another one to fill the pods up with a strange, green-glowing liquid, and finally… the pods began vibrating softly. "Well, that's that." TK said. "Now we just have to wait."

Then he noticed that Kari was just standing there, completely still as a statue. She was staring sadly into Davis' pod where her unconscious boyfriend lay.

TK walked up to Kari and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kari. He's been through tougher things than this before… and so have we." he said to her comfortingly.

Kari smiled at him. "You're right." she said. Then she stared back into Davis' pod. _"He will make it out of this Davis. I know you_ _will."_ she thought to herself…. And she remembered all the dangers Davis faced before when he first got his powers…

_The way he thoughtfully wished to be gifted with power, like the ones from Dragon ball Z, just so he could help people, and make a new life style. As well as fight in avengement to his dead father who was killed by Cell-Myotismon_

_Even though Davis hadn't fully understood his powers, and his father could never be revived, not even by the Digiballs… he still fought on to protect everyone._

"_Ken… get everyone out of here to safety. I'll stay here and take care of this creep for good!"_

_In the end, Myotismon was destroyed, finally and forever and could never be revived._

_Then the Band of Seven came along, when the others were gravely poisoned, Davis and Angel-Veemon fought against unbeatable odds to help save them and revive them in time._

_Kari even remembered how Davis kept beating himself up saying that it was his fault and that he should have been there._

_Still, everyone made it out, and all seven of the evil creatures were defeated._

_**(Refer to Digiball GT as a future fic… and can't be mentioned just now)**_

…

Suddenly, Kari and TK found themselves to be incased in a mysterious, electrical force-field that seemed to come up out of nowhere. "Hey!!" cried Kari.

"What's happening? What is this?" cried Kari.

They tried to run forward, but the electrical-field shocked them both wildly, and bounced them right back… hard!! "UGH!!

"OW!!"

"_You both may be strong… but even the strength of one-hundred fighters could not breakthrough the force-field."_

Kari and TK looked around the room. "Who said that?" TK called. "Show yourself!"

Kari and TK saw a little hovering robot float towards them. _"My name is, Factmon."_ She chirped. _"I am a fully automated droid, in service of Lord-Friezamon."_

"Why have you trapped us in here?" cried Kari.

"_As if it were not obvious already, you both are intruders aboard this ship, and your intrusion shall not go unpunished."_ Her little body began to bleep, and beep, and then suddenly… the force-field around TK and Kari began to get smaller.

"Whoa! It's closing in on us." cried TK.

"_That is affirmative."_ chirped Factmon. _"In only a mater of moments, the electrical-field shall close in on your bodies, and the surge of all the combined energies shall vaporize you both into micro-cells."_

TK and Kari gasped in shock.

The dome was getting even smaller, and they tried all they could…

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!!"**_

"_**KI-BLAST CANNON!!"**_

…but the shield only seemed to absorb all the energy blasts they fired.

"It's… It's not working!" cried Kari.

TK wasn't willing to give up, not yet while they still had time. "Okay… let's try a new approach." He snapped and he began to charge straight for the shield. _**"WOLF-FANG-FIST!!"**_

His fists went flying straight into the shield, but once again all it did was zap him and send him back hard. "TK!" cried Kari.

"_Do not be hasty, humans."_ Factmon said. _"My calculations confirm that your odds of breaking free are zero percent, and that your demise is_ _comes to_ _99.9 percent."_

The shield was getting even smaller. "TK, what are we going to do?"

"_Correction… there is nothing you can do."_ chirped Factmon, but she soon realized TK was smiling. "Not if I know a thing about breaking computers."

He remembered when he was little, before the divorce, that he broke down Matt's computer by spilling _water all over it._

TK looked up above where Factmon was hovering, and there was indeed one of those emergency water-extinguishers, and it was just close enough for TK to do his plan.

TK got down, and ripped off the thick fabrics from the sleeves of his outfit. "You Chip-for-brains…" he called. Then he set his the fabrics on fire. "TAKE THIS!!" and he blew the smoke straight thought he barrier, and it didn't vaporize… and straight in the direction of the extinguisher.

Factmon looked up and realized what was happening _"What? No!"_ she cried, and the smoke from TK's burning fabrics triggered the water to start pouring all over her body.

Factmon began smoking, and sparking. _"System Error!! System Error!! System… Error! Sys-tem… Er-ror!!"_ She collapsed on the floor, and her joints and springs feel to pieces. Her force-field was gone, and just in time.

TK and Kari high-fived each other. "Way to go, TK!" she cried with joy.

TK nodded "Guess some things never change for computers." he smirked.

Since they didn't have to worry much, as Davis and Veemon could be sensed or attacked while inside the pods, they decided to head back out to the battle.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Friezamon had left for the Digital world a while ago, and Xerxesmon was standing guard over Friezamon's tower in the real world, but he just couldn't shake off his inner voice trying to warn him about something.

He was beginning to think there was more behind Friezamon's plan than met the eye.

Zarbonmon is destroyed, and Friezamon just simply casts it aside like an old glove, and Xerxesmon fails in destroying Tai's group and Friezamon takes not real interest in it?

"_Something is on his mind… and I shall find out what it is soon."_


	18. Doomed!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

While Davis and Veemon were healing in the chambers. TK and Kari had gone back outside to help the others in the fight. By this point now everyone was jumping all over Dodoriamon and trying to hold him still.

"Get him, guys!!"

"Don't let him go!!"

_During the struggle, no one noticed that the Digiball Cody was carrying had been knocked off his belt and had bounced away from the battle… and "someone else" had picked it up._

"Hmm, mm, mm… at last. It is mine."

Meanwhile, Dodoriamon was still struggling to get everyone off him, and he did by throwing out his gut hard, sending everyone flying off in different directions.

"You silly fools, you cannot win."

"Not with all the power I hold deep within."

Yolei ruffled her hair in annoyance. "I'm going to give you something else deep within if you don't quit it with that rhyming!" she sneered.

"Look this is getting us nowhere!" snarled TK. "We're only going to tell you this once more. Hand over the Digiballs and surrender!"

"Out of the question, you!"

"Handing them over I will not do!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and the skies grew all dark. "Hey… What's happening?" asked Thormon.

"Either this is an eclipse, or we're in big trouble." added Foremenmon.

Cody put his hand on his sides, and that's when he felt along his belt that he noticed. "The Digiball!" he cried, "Where is it?"

"We thought you had it." said Ken.

The skies grew even darker, and lighting began to strike over the sand dunes. Kari suddenly had a sick feeling she knew what was going on, and then suddenly there in the sky, many sand dunes over. "Oh my gosh! Look!" she cried.

A large _Dragon-Digimon_ was lowering himself down through the clouds.

"It's… it's _Shenmon_!" cried Princess-Angewomon. "But what's he doing out."

Dodoriamon sniggered wickedly…

"The Eternal dragon has finally come."

"And it's the Digiballs where he came from."

"This can only mean a thing of one."

"Lord Friezamon has collected the Digiballs, and won."

Everyone nearly leapt out of their skins. "Oh, no!" cried Stingmon. "We better hurry! If he makes so much as one wish, we could all be doomed."

"Then let's get hurrying!" cried Ex-Phoenixmon, and they all headed off, and Dodoriamon followed them. He wasn't going to miss this for all the data in cyber-space.

Shenmon, the great dragon, and master of magic, created by Gennai, floated closer down towards Friezamon, and looked the little Digimon right in the eyes and said. _**"Tell me, what is you first wish of three!"**_

Friezamon sniggered wickedly. "Oh, mighty Shenmon… I demand that you grant me a _magical key_. One that shall grant me access between any dimension!"

"_**Very well."**_

Shenmon's eyes glowed brightly, and there in Friezamon's claws appeared an evil, golden key with red eyes on the skull. "Heh, heh, heh! Wonderful, with this key, my wicked plans will be complete." he said nastily.

"_**Your first wish has been granted."**_ Shenmon said deeply. _**"Name your second wish!"**_

As Friezamon's second wish was granted, the others had all made their way up onto a sand dune over looking him. "Is that—Could it possibly be--" Princess-Angewomon stuttered.

Dodoriamon smiled wickedly.

"His most royal majesty, and future ruler."

"_Lord Friezamon…_ and things could not be cooler."

Friezamon turned round and saw them all. "Hmm. So glad you could drop in, Digi Force." he sniggered.

TK looked right into those cold, evil eyes from on the hill. "At last we meet you, Friezamon!"

Friezamon chuckled as he twiddled his claws. "Eh, heh, heh, heh! Yes! I've been waiting for the day for some time. Finally I will have all that I have longed for. Immortality, infinite power, and all the powers, in all the dimensions in all the Universe WILL BE MINE!!"

"You… You can't do this!" snapped Kari.

"Ahh… but I will, my dear." replied Friezamon, and he stuck out his hands, and concentrated. Suddenly, everyone froze on the spot.

"Ugh! Hey!

"What's happening?"

"I… I can't seem to move an inch!"

"Me… either!"

"Hmm, mm, mm. That is correct." Freizamon sniggered. "I am going to make sure that you don't interfere with my little wish."

Kari had the idea of what was going on. "He's… using telekinesis… to hold us… down." she cried. "I don't think even my telekinetic-skills can break it!"

Even though Kari had Choauitzu's telekinetic-powers, hers paled in comparison to Friezamon's centuries of practice and dark arts.

"At last.. the time has finally come" Friezamon boasted.

"Ugh! No." cried Cody. "We can't let him make his wish!"

"Ugh-Uhh… there has… to be… a way!" cried Thormon.

"Oh, mighty Shenmon, I now demand to you my third and final wish!"

"_**Say it!"**_

"I demand everlasting life so that I may never suffer the agony of defeat. I long for Ultimate power that will make me invincible. GRANT ME ETERNAL LIFE!!"

Shenmon however didn't reply at all… Friezamon was growing impatient. "Shenmon, I have given you my wish… now grant me immortality!"

Shenmon suddenly began breathing stressfully.

"Check it out, guys!" said Yolei.

"What's the matter with Shenmon?" asked Ex-Phoenixmon. "Why isn't he doing anything?"

Suddenly, Shenmon began to growl and moan in pain as his body began to _flare up_ and spark with lighting. "AAH!!" Friezamon ran for it hard as the stress became worse and worse.

This also broke his concentration, and the Digi Force were released from his holding-spell, but much to their horror at what happened next.

The Digiballs began to circle around Shenmon, and large explosions began to flare all around him. _"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"_

Everyone watched in sheer horror as Shenmon had disappeared in a stream of digital data, the skies cleared up, and all eight of the Digi balls had changed into stone, and crashed down on the ground completely powerless.

Dodoriamon dug himself out of the sand where he had been hiding during the storm. He brushed the sand off his face, and looked around…

"The dragon, he is gone, how?"

"Someone tell me why, right now!"

The Digi force and their Digimon struggled to their feet, all of them almost unable to believe what just happened, happened. "What happened to Shenmon?" asked Stingmon.

"Why did he just disappear in the middle of a wish like that?" added Princess Angewomon.

TK suddenly remember… and he slowly fell to his knees in deep shame. "Awe, man." He cried softly. "Gennai… he must've-- He must be--"

He couldn't find it in his heart to say the _missing word,_ and he didn't have to. Tears began to form in everyone's eyes. Even the Digimon.

_**Meanwhile, up at the palace**_…

Jun and Joe tried everything. Vaccines, pep-pills, even the electro-paddles, but it was no good. Gennai's heart rate was flat lined, he wasn't breathing, and his pulse could no longer be found.

The two Doctors looked up at each other with that look in their eyes, and turned the heads to face the others who seemed to be on the verge of exploding from worrying.

"Well...?" Tai asked. "WELL!!"

Jun and Joe sadly shook their heads.

Everyone's hearts seemed to shatter all at once. Tai backed against the wall and slumped down to the floor, and everyone else had looks of deep woe in their eyes.

Gennai was gone!


	19. Friezamon's test

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Man… I sure have used a lot of plotting in all my Digiball fics, it's getting much harder to keep the plots working, but I'll do what I can.**_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Everyone was still all very badly depressed at the loss of their friend. Not only that, but with Gennai's passing the eight Digiballs would never reappear again, crushing Friezamon's dream of becoming all mighty and powerful.

Still… even without the immortality he lost, he still looked furious enough to be invincible anyways. He got up angrily, stared at the Digi Force, and then smiled sinisterly. "Well, well, well…" he said. "I must say Digi Force, this may be a first, but it is far from a pleasure."

His features hardened again. "I HAVE BEEN MADE A FOOL OF!!" he shouted. "AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE LITTLE BIT!!"

Everyone else's features hardened as well. "FRIEZAMON!!!" TK shouted. His anger and rage was making his power level soar. "I swear… if it's the last thing we do, we WILL DESTROY YOU!!"

Everyone nodded fiercely, and Dodoriamon decided to retreat for now, but Friezamon just snuffed. "Hmm! For a pair of little pests, you tell big lies." he said. "AND… I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!!"

Friezamon finally decided it was time for him to take the battle into his own hands… all of the unaware that Xerxesmon was watching from behind a sand dune. _"Hmm, this should be interesting."_ he thought to himself. _"I will finally be able to see if Friezamon really is one who honors his words."_

"Everyone be careful." cried Princess-Angewomon. "Who knows just how much power he can truly have?!"

Everyone powered up as much as they could, Cody even changed into his Super-Saiyan form, what little help it was going to provide for the fighters now.

Thormon, and Princess-Angewomon were up first…

"_**THUNDER-BOLTS!!"**_

"_**FIST OF HELL!!"**_

Their attacks collided straight into Friezamon, but they barley even made him wince. "Oh, is that your best?!" he growled, and he charged right up and punched them both HARD!! Sending them crashing down already.

"Ow! What a hit!" growled Thormon.

"Ugh… I cannot believe he's that strong." added Princess-Angewomon, and Friezamon was only just getting started too.

The team tried their very best, powering themselves up, and up, and up until they could power up no further, but Friezamon had proven to be quite the enemy.

_**(Flash pictures of the battle)**_

ZAP!! "Heh, heh, heh…"

POW!!" "Ha, ha, ha…"

KABOOM!! "Hmm, mm, mm…"

_**(End of flashes)**_

"_**DEATH BEAM!!"**_ Firing a large stream of energy from only one little finger on his hand alone, Friezamon caused powerful explosions that knocked all the fighters off their feet.

The dust cleared and everyone, including the Digimon looked about ready to fall apart. "Ugh! This… is just…. sick!" Yolei moaned as she struggled with herself.

They were hitting him with everything they had, but it just seemed to be no use. "Davis…" Kari moaned. "Please… help us!"

_Unfortunately, both Davis and Veemon were still healing in the rejuvenation chambers. They were unable to do anything until the process was complete._

Friezamon moved close to the fallen fighters. "You may consider yourselves fortunate." he sneered. "I usually am never so merciful with enemies." he hopped back into his hovercraft and showed them the golden key he had wished for. "I may not have gotten my immortality, but at least I still have what I need to conquer everything."

He motioned for Dodoriamon, and Xerxesmon, whom he knew was there all along, to come with him. "Know this Digi force… I spared you this time, but it is only prolonging your ultimate defeat. The end s coming my friends… and when it comes, then it will be my new beginning."

With that, all three of the evil Digimon vanished.

Ken managed to get up, and he dashed his foot into the sand hard, but he had to resist the urge to track Friezamon down. So instead he just used his regenerating skills and healed the others and himself.

"Thanks a lot, Ken." TK said. "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone and the Digimon nodded. "But what are we going to do now?" asked Ex-Phoenixmon. They couldn't just go after Friezamon, they already had a sample of what would happen to them.

"You know what…" said Hornetmon. "I think that… he was _testing _us. Why else would he just go off and spare us like that?"

"I think Stingmon's right." said Cody. "I think he _was_ testing us." This was very bad indeed. Now Friezamon knew for certain that they stood no chance against him with their current fighting-abilities, but that wasn't even the half that was bugging them all now…

That golden key that they saw, that was obviously Friezamon's first wish, but even though they knew his third wish was never granted… _what exactly was it that he wished for second?_

"We need to head back to the palace, Now!" TK said. Everyone agreed. The Digimon all De-digivolved to their small forms, and the team gathered up the dead Digiballs to take back with them, after which they took off into the skies.

Kari and Gatomon hated having to leave Davis, and Veemon behind in the desert, but they knew it was for the best. As long as they stayed in the chambers, they couldn't be detected by Friezamon or anything.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Friezamon and his minions had returned to the real world… well aware that Factmon was dead and unable to contact her. "Yes… of course." Friezamon chuckled. "It all fits together now."

Dodoriamon seemed all confused…

"If I may ask, more or less."

"What is it you see, oh evilness?"

Xerxesmon gave him a bonk on the head. "Honestly, Dodoriamon. Will you ever use your head for something besides performing head on attacks?" he said. "It means that the Digi Force brought their leader and his Digimon partner onto the ship and into the rejuvenation chamber."

"Never mind all that!" snapped Friezamon. "They can do as they wish. They know we cannot interfere with the systems, but of course… heh, heh, heh… by the time that fool and his partner awaken, it will far too late to stop us."

He grasped his golden key "Hmm, mm, mm… There won't even be a world here for him to save. Hmm, mm ,mm… ah, ha, ha, ah, ah… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!!" his wicked laughter seemed to echo all over the broken city.


	20. When all seems lost

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Everyone got back to the palace… and indeed it was true. Gennai was dead from his rapid aging. So even if the Digiballs were still working, which they were not, they could never wish for him to come back as he died of natural causes.

This meant that they also would never be able to undo any of the damages that Friezamon did, or restore any of the lives lost in the war either. To make things even worse, even Popomon had no idea what Friezamon had wished for.

Nobody knew quite what to do now. Freizamon was already too strong for any of them to battle, and keeping in mind of what he said. _"Next time I will spare no one! Heh, heh, heh."_

For now, Izzy and Popomon were scanning the eight stones that were once the Digiballs in hopes there was a least a little power left in them. "Nothing." Izzy said. "They're completely useless."

TK angrily punched the stone wall with his fist. "GRR!! I can't stand this anymore!" he growled. "I swear, Friezamon will pay for this, even if I have to take my own life with me!"

Everyone agreed with him, as they all seemed to be wanting a piece of Friezamon, but with the Digiballs rendered powerless, and Friezamon too much for them to handle, presently.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Ken had an Idea. "Wait a minute." he said. "We're all overlooking something." He went on to say that they knew Friezamon was strong now, and rapidly gaining more power. "But, maybe there's some way for _us_ to gain power as well."

Nobody really ever thought of it that way before. "Ken's right." Wormon said. "We're all increasing our powers every time. Surely there is another way for us to gain strength."

Soon everyone was starting agreed, even Tai and the others. Gennai was dead, and Davis was still out of action, but that didn't give them any reason to stop fighting.

Soon they were all standing with pride. They had been facing horrible challenges since they were all little kids, and they had never, EVER lost a battle where they had not emerged victorious, and safe and sound.

… and they had no intention of failing this time. Just like Davis would have, they would see it through. They would avenge Gennai, and make Friezamon pay in-full for all the horror he had caused.

"Right! Now lets get back in this game, and kick some evil's butt!!" TK shouted, and everyone cheered in agreement. The called "BREAK!!" and began devising up plans.

Izzy was to continue trying to work on the Digiballs and figure out a way to get their powers going again. While Tai and his gang were to head to the real world and try to get some dirt on Friezamon.

That little sneak was up to something nasty, and they were planning to find out. Thought they were not to engage battle with him; at the first sign of trouble, they just warp back and escape harm with Izzy's instant Digi-port.

As for the Digi-Force… well, they already knew that Davis and Veemon's powers would be stronger after the rejuvenation process was complete, but they themselves couldn't use the chambers as they were already healed, and if they tried, it would kill them.

So they all were doing extensive research, not just on their own powers, but on the Dragon Ball Z show, as well.

_Since Davis was the only one of them who used to watch it, they all had to study it as much as they could to find a faster route to increasing their powers._

_**(Refer to the first Digiball fic)**_

Finally, Ken found something…

Since Ken had powers similar to the character, Piccolo, that meant he also had a very special, hidden ability that would do the job. He could merge together with someone, or a Digimon, and add their own power to his which would increase his energies up a few levels.

"That's great!" Patamon said. "So, who should you fuse with." but then he noticed Ken was looking a little sad, and low. Wormon slithered up to him and asked. "What's the matter, Ken?"

"It's just… it's not that simple." Ken said. "Izzy, can you please explain to them."

Izzy nodded, and told everyone the awful truth.

While it was true that Ken's power were _like_ Piccolo's, they were still far from that of being completely the same. Ken's power of fuse together with someone was far different. Whoever he absorbed, they would never, ever be able to return.

"But… that's not fair!" cried Yolei. "We can't just do that to someone. There has to be another way!"

Luckily, there was, and it involved Cody.

Since he could also become a Super-Saiyan, like Davis, then that meant he could also have the power to exactly what Davis did during the battles with the Band of Seven.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Refer to Digiball Z THE MOVIE)**_

_He rose higher and higher into the air and roared loudly. His body glowed in a field of golden light as his muscles became even larger, and his golden hair became even spikier and shinier._

_Davis's muscles were really big and stiff, that the golden light around him shattered his Saiyan armor, only his pants and boots stayed on. His hair now so unbelievable gold and spiky enough to put all hairstyles out of date._

"_Hey… this is pretty cool!" he said in his deep slick voice._

"_No… No it can't be!" cried Bankotsumon. "I studied all your moves, you can't go beyond that power and still be alive!"_

_Davis just gave a small, "HA! You may now a lot about Digi destined, Bankotsumon, but you still have a lot to learn about Saiyans!"_

"_You've seen me in my normal state, and you've seen me in my Super Saiyan state."_

_He cast a smile to all his friends, and they all smiled back. "Remember what I said about trust in your power, and your friends…?"_

"_Well, too bad… or you would know that their combined powers with mine allowed me to exceed past the point of Super Saiyan, and become a… SUPER SAIYAN 2!"_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Of course." Aramdillamon said. "If Cody can exceed beyond his Super-Saiyan form, then he'll become twice as strong. YEE-HA!!"

Everyone agreed that would be their course to take, all except for Cody that is. "Guys, I hate to sound discouraging, but I don't think it'll work." he said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Joe.

Cody sighed softly. To become a Super-Saiyan 2 he would have to push his powers beyond their present built-in limitations, and the only way to do that was focus all his rage at once.

"So, that shouldn't be too hard for you." Tai said, being cocky. "You're usually pretty steamed up and focused."

"Tai!" snapped Kari. "That's not helping."

Joe walked up to Cody. "Cody, you don't like it when you get angry, do you?" he asked.

Cody sadly shook his head. "No, I hate it when I get mad." He curled hills knees up to the his chest and quivered. "I never liked getting angry, or when anyone else gets angry. When I'm mad, I feel as if I lose control of my words and actions, I worry that I may hurt someone whom I care about."

Even could understand how Cody felt. There had never been at least a few occurrences when anger and harried made a mess of everything in their lives.

"But Cody… think of it this way." Joe said. "We're doing this _for_ the people we care about."

"He's right, Cody." added Sora. "The sooner we get rid of Friezamon, the sooner we can work on the Digiballs and get everything back to normal."

"But we need your help." said Matt. "So what do you say?"

Everyone all nodded in Cody's direction, the Digimon too. Cody realized there was no other way, and this was indeed for everyone he loved and cared about. He stood up tall and proud and said "I'll do it!"

Everyone smiled, and some gave him high-fives. _"Watch out Friezamon! We're coming for you now."_


	21. Friezamon's Master plan

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Cody tried everything to get his temper really going.

He tried thinking of all the things in the world that made him mad. He tried practicing his moves mercilessly, and with furry…. Nothing!

He couldn't feel his power growing at all. In fact, all he felt was a little pooped out from that focusing he tried. "It's no good guys." he panted. "I'm not getting anywhere."

Cody wouldn't be able to become a Super-Saiyan 2 with his regular training routines; at least not very quickly and on such short notice. There had to be a faster way for him to gain enough power, and focus it with his anger and rage, quicker.

Kari suddenly remembered a way, but it had its downsides to it as well.

_In their battles with the band of seven; in order to obliterate Bankotsumon when he had grown into a giant, the others transferred as much of their spiritual energies into Davis which was what gave him the power to become Super-Saiyan 2._

"The problem is, there aren't enough of us this time." Kari said. "Not to mention Azulongmon's gone so we won't be able to give Cody too much."

Everyone agreed that wasn't going to be easy. "Unless…" Izzy said as his head perked up. "Guys… I think I have an idea."

He dashed for his laptop and began to open up his world-wide emailing page. "If I can just send an email to all the Digi Destined in the world, and they all contribute a little of their spiritual energies… then maybe--"

"Ah! Maybe it'll work after all." Cody cried with joy.

"YEE-HA!! We have a plan." cried Armadillamon.

Izzy began sending his emails, but it would take some time before Cody would get the power he needed. "In the meantime, you guys better hurry up and head to the real world." Izzy said. "I'll join you guys there when I can."

Everyone agreed. "Let's go!" TK cried. All their Digimon Sprit-Digivolved and then they were off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Tai's group were already in Friezamon's territory, and it was a good thing that Friezamon was out, gathering some more things for his master-plan… whatever it was.

Everyone was able to safely make it into Freizamon's tower undetected... _or so they had thought._

_Friezamon was never foolish enough to leave things unguarded, and left Dodoriamon to secretly watch over the tower and capture any intruders. "Do as you want with them, but I want them alive!"_

…

Tai and the others didn't find much on the inside. "This certainly is a big round room." said Wargreymon.

"Yeah… but what could Friezamon have planed in here?" added Metal-Garurumon. They all decided to look around and maybe they would find something.

There wasn't really too much in that chamber. Just several pillars, and fog blowing around on the floor. Even a big hole in the ceiling which let the moonlight shine down upon what looked like… a weird looking tomb-casket with skulls and bones across it.

"Eww… I think I'm going to be sick." cried Mimi.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sora.

"Whatever it is… I hope we don't have to find out the hard way." added Joe.

Suddenly, the whole room went dark. So dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. "Uh… who turned out the lights?" Zudomon asked all nervous.

Suddenly, the whole room echoed as Lillymon SCREAMED as something grabbed her, and then the others began running around in the dark all in panic.

"Hey!!"

"Whoa!"

"Watch out!"

"What the--"

When the lights came back on again, Tai, his group, and the Digimon were all bound in chains and shackles to the walls, and Dodoriamon was starring and laughing at them.

"Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of spears"

"Now you are our hostages, and that call for cheers."

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…"

All of their struggling, and the chains didn't even creak. Even the Digimon themselves couldn't break free. "What do you want with us?!" yelled Matt. "Let us down from here!"

"_All in good time…"_ called a voice from way above. Everyone looked up and saw someone, or something come through the hole in the ceiling in a hovercraft.

"Master Friezamon, you are back."

"And you see I have captured a great big pack."

The others couldn't believe their eyes. _This _was Friezamon? "Get out of here… that little shrimp's way too short." Tai mocked.

"Tai?!" cried Sora.

Friezamon grunted as his eyes narrowed in insult. Then he hopped down from his craft, and began stomping firmly over towards the prisoners.

"Uh, guys… he's coming here." Cried Zudomon. "And I think he really mean's business."

Friezamon approached Tai and looked him dead in the eye. "If I were you, human… I would learn to show some respect in my presence." he stretched out his sharp claws and poised them at Tai's neck.

Tai sweat-dropped in fear, and gulped hard.

"No, Don't do it!" cried Wargreymon.

The others couldn't bare to watch, but to their surprise, Friezamon was only teasing them and retracted his claws. "You are very unfortunate that I still require you all for my plan." he said deeply. "Otherwise I would shred you all and clean up the pieces immediately."

"And just what is this plan of yours that you need us for?" asked Lillymon.

Friezamon sniggered. "What is my plan indeed. Hmm, mm, mm…" he said. "You see… in exactly eight hours from now, after sunrise, the Earth's moon shall cover the sun… that will be my signal to set up the stage so that I may open the very gateway into Cyber-Space."

"Once that is completed, I will then unleash every single kind of virus, and monster formed by computers upon the world. Thus, the human race shall become extinct, and we monsters shall rule all."

The others all looked horrified. "But, what does this have to do with us?" asked Mimi.

Friezamon sniggered and told them that the ceremony he would be performing required more than just a simple chanting at the right place and time. "It requires a little sacrificing… whereas _you all_ shall have that honor."

The others all gasped hard.

"Losing a small battle, I'm cool with." said Tai. "Being tied up and held hostage, I'm cool with… being sacrificed to serve evil… NO WAY!!" and he began tugging and pulling on his chains trying to get free, but it was no use.

"Ha, ha, ha… Keep struggling, it will only make those shackles tighter." Friezamon chuckled, then he sent Dodoriamon to head off outside of the tower. "I don't want anyone interfering with my ceremony… especially not the Digi force."

Dodoriamon nodded.

"Fear not, your majesty."

"Just leave the job all to me" and then he was gone.

"Well… aren't you going to go and help him?" asked Garudamon. "You can't really expect him to beat the others on his own."

"Of course I can't… and I don't intend too either." said Friezamon. "I am merely just using him. I will lure the Digi Force here, and then destroy them all myself. Dodoraimon is expendable, just as all my minions are."

"That… that's just sick!" snapped Metal-Garurumon. "After all they've done for you, you treat them like pawns in a game?!"

Friezamon suddenly began to look annoyed. "Yes." he hissed. "I have used them before, and I will use them as I wish… but one more word of any of you, and perhaps I will decide to kill you after all."

"Now, be quiet!"

Too bad Friezamon didn't notice that Xerxesmon had been spying them from behind a pillar, and he was most displeased on what he had heard. "_Expendable are we... we'll just see."_

Eight hours until the Solar Eclipse. Time was really growing tight for the Digi Destined and the Digi Force now. Hurry Digi Force, the others need you now!

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Whew…**_

_**Is it just me, or is it that even I myself am starting to get fed up with making this fic. It's getting so hard to come up with an plotting that would look good that I haven't already used.**_

_**But, nevertheless, I'm going to honor my word. People ASKED me for more Digi Ball Z, and that's just what I'm going to give them.**_

_**No matter how tough it will get.**_


	22. Dodoriamon's Last stand

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

The others had touched down at last. "Okay guys, this is it." TK said. "There's no turning away now, either we save the world or die trying."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they all moved forward towards the foot of the tower. "Eww… talk about being a lousy architect." cried Yolei. "That is the ugliest building I've ever seen."

"And to think that he made it after shredding the city to bits." added Kari.

"Focus, guys!" TK said. "We'll deal with the city later, right now, we have work to do."

Nobody really argued with TK this time, in fact they were impressed that he was actually not doing a half bad job commanding the team in Davis' absence.

"FRIEZAMON!!" TK yelled out to the tower. "We're here! Show yourself!" Friezamon didn't appear, but Dodoriamon came out to greet them.

"Well, well, well."

"I can surely tell."

"You humans and creatures never learn."

"By playing with fire, you're sure to burn."

The others all stepped forward, all of them, especially Yolei looked really angry. "I've had just about enough of your ugly face, and your dull-headed rhyming!" she spat.

"We've had it with you and your crooked master, Dodoriamon." snapped Thormon. "Now we shall crush you forever!"

Dodoriamon just sniggered.

"Fat chance of that."

"You ungrateful rat! _**"DODORIA HYPER-BEAM!!"**_

He fired his blast at the others, and they all scattered around to dodge it, and right before he could rush into battle, Xerxesmon appeared. "Dodoriamon, stop!" he cried.

"Get out of my way, Xerxesmon."

"The Digi Force and I are about to get it on."

Xerxesmon tried all he could to stop his friend, "Dodoriamon, no. Lord-Friezamon is only using you." but Dodoriamon didn't believe him.

"The Master said he favored me."

"And carrying out his wishes, I'll do with glee."

"Hey, boys? Think fast!" Hornetmon called. _**"POISON STINGERS!!"**_ and he fired his explosive sting-shots toward the two foes shrouding them in small explosions and causing them to fly in different directions.

"WHAA!!"

"OHH!!"

Xerxesmon crashed onto a pile of bricks, and when he looked up he saw the Digi Force and their Digimon jumping all over and attacking Dodoriamon in a great big huddle.

"Dodoriamon!"

From up inside the tower, Friezamon was observing the battle from a perfect view. "Yes. They are right where we want them." he sniggered. "Xerxesmon, destroy them now!"

"What?!" Xerxesmon looked towards his targets. "I can't. Dodoriamon will be destroyed too if I fire now."

"Do as you're told!" growled Friezamon.

Xerxesmon clenched his fists tightly. "No! I will not!" he barked back. "He is my comrade. My partner. We are not pawns in your twisted game."

Friezamon's patients had expired. "Oh… but you _are."_ he said. "And… if you won't do as you're told, then I will just have to make you! HA!!" he began to use his telekinetic powers and force Xerxesmon to pull out his sword.

"Huh?" Xerxesmon then realized he was aiming his sword straight at the others, and he was powering up against his will. "No! Dodoriamon… Dodoriamon, look out!" he called, but Dodoriamon and the others were to busy to notice anything.

Friezamon kept his focus up. "Destroy them! Destroy them now!!" he shouted.

Xerxesmon tried all he could to resist, but it was no use. "Ugh! Uhn! Dodoriamon… get out of the way! I can't stop him!!"

Dodoriamon finally shook the others off of him, and that was right when Friezamon called out. "FIRE!!"

"NO!!" Xerxesmon cried as his sword fired a huge blast towards the others. "Ah?!" he looked up just in time to see Dodoriamon get blasted full force, and all the others were knocked off their feet.

When the dust had settled, The Digi force all struggled to their feet, but Dodoriamon lay on the ground with his robotic-body badly damaged, and sparkling with electric-currents. Xerxesmon ran over to his fallen comrade. "No… No! Dodoriamon, are you all right?"

Dodoriamon coughed and spoke wearily…

"The end is… near I can see."

"But why… would our master do this… to me?"

"He has no heart." said Xerxesmon.

Dodoriamon's breathing and his voice were fainter.

"But… all I ever wanted was to serve him faithfully."

"I may not have been the best of his minions you'd see."

"Still… none had ever shown more… loyalty."

"Now it seems it was all a… big waste."

"I have lost because I could not control my haste."

"It is to late for me… I am as good as gone."

"But it is not too late for you… Xerxesmon."

Xerxesmon held Dodoriamon's hand. "Please old friend… conserve your strength. You must hold on!"

A small tear fell from Dodoriamon's eye before both his eyes snapped shut, and his arm fell flat on the ground.

"My end… is nigh."

"I bid you… Good… Bye. Uhn!"

Xerxesmon couldn't believe it as Dodoriamon's body began to explode in into Digital data that would never be revived again. "Dodoriamon!! NOOOOO!!!"

The others saw the whole thing, and they couldn't believe what they just saw. "Awe, man… he's gone!" cried TK.

Xerxesmon touched the pendant around his neck and gripped his sword tightly. "Goodbye, Dodoriamon. My friend… I swear… if it is the last thing I ever do, I shall avenge your destruction!!"

He turned to face the tower whereas Friezamon was laughing wickedly. He poised his sword in the air and shouted out to him, "Lord-Friezamon, I curse your name! I will never again lift a finger for you! I am no longer your warrior."

Friezamon however wasn't up to taking this. "You cannot walk away from me." he snarled. "You are mine, and mine alone, forever!"

"What?!"

"Dodoriamon may be gone, but you still have powers that are useful to me… and like it or not, I will use those powers as I see fit to destroy the Digi Destined, and the Digi Force!"

Xerxesmon's eyes were blazing with anger. "I will never give my powers to the likes of you!" he shouted back.

"Of course you won't _give them_… which is why I shall just _take them!!"_

"What? No!"

Friezamon sent a huge stream of energy that struck Xerxesmon hard, causing his powers to erupt and overload creating a giant fire to encircle the Digi Force and lock them in.

"Whoa! He's totally gone mad!" cried Yolei.

"Uhn… it's getting… too hot!" cried Princess-Angewomon. "We got to get out of here!"

They all tried running at the walls, and blasting at them, but the flames were far too powerful, and the more they struggled the hotter the fire got.

"ARGH!! It's getting… too hot to… breathe in here!" cried Ken. "We got to get out here before we roast to death!"

"Yes… AAH!! I agree!" said Ex-Phoenixmon. "And I know the only way how…" and he began to move towards the walls.

"Wait! What are you doing!" cried Yolei.

Ex-Phoenixmon, since he was a fire-type he could stand up to most kinds of flames, provided the flames did not exceed his own power. He stepped right through the fire. "GRRAAHH!!"

"EX-PHOENIXMON!!" Yolei screamed. "Get out of there!" but he just kept on pushing himself through the flames until he created an opening big enough for the others to squeeze through. "Hurry! You must go!" he growled. "I can't hold it up much longer!"

The others took their chances and leapt through the opening and out of the fire. Only, Ex-Phoenixmon wasn't able to make it out himself, and he fell back in.

"Ex-Phoenixmon! Ex-Phoenixmon, No!" Yolei cried. Everyone watched in horror as his body began to burn up in the flames. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!!!"

_**KABOOM!!!**_

The fire had gone, and Ex-Phoenixmon couldn't be sensed anywhere. Yolei felt her heart being ripped in half as tears streaked down her cheek. "Ex-Phoenixmon. No… No."

"NOOOO!!!"


	23. For ExPhoenixmon!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Yolei was still on her knees, and crying softly into her hands. "Ex-Phoenixmon…" she sobbed. Her partner, her friend, he had been destroyed completely, right down to the last bit of data. There was nothing left for him to be reconfigured with, and the Digiballs were on the fritz too.

He was gone, forever!

Ken walked up to his sobbing girlfriend, and took her softly into his arms. "Oh, Yolei." he cried softly. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone felt sorry for Yolei, and even more sorry for Ex-Phoenixmon. He sacrificed himself to save everyone so they could have a chance to continue the fight.

Their sadness immediately began to change into furry. "FRIEZAMON!!" TK yelled up at the tower. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"

To his surprise, Friezamon was right there, standing at the foot of the tower. "Ahh… but I already have." he sneered. "I already got your little winged friend, and now it's your turn. You've all be a bunch of annoying pests in my way for long enough!"

"And you've been an annoying creep in our way long enough!" Cody snapped. "All you do is kill weak, and innocent creatures for your own cruel pleasure, and you don't even care about your minions who did their best to serve you!"

"SILENCE!!" Friezamon snapped back. "Your words only make me all the more annoyed, now I shall silence you all.. FOREVER!!"

With a great roar, he charged towards them all. The battle was on, and this time, things were going to be very different.

"Let's go guys!" TK cried.

Yolei stood up and burst into a big glow of light. "For Ex-Phoenixmon!!" she thundered. "RRROOOAAARRR!!!" and what do you know, she charged so incredibly hard at Friezamon that… well… BAM!! Right in the gut. "OWWW!!"

Friezamon clutched his chest. "Uhn… that hurt… that actually hurt me!" he said. "Perhaps I underestimated you in our last confrontation."

Yolei just let out another scream of anguish and furry, and lunged forward again, and she started what had to be one of the biggest and most fiercest dragon rushes ever, and Friezamon was ready this time.

"Whoa! Look how fast their going." Thormon said.

"Yeah… even I can barley keep up with them." added Cody.

Yolei was an stoppable punching and kicking machine. "You killed Ex-Phoenixmon!!" she screamed. "Now I'm going to kill you!! _**POWER-BLITZ!!"**_

She fired her explosive charge straight at his face, but Friezamon still didn't take much damage, and then charged through the smoke and grabbed her by the arms. "Ha, ha, ha… this is going to hurt." he sniggered. _**"METEOR-CRASH!!"**_ and he slammed Yolei hard on the ground dealing her a lot of damage.

"Yolei!!" cried Ken, and then he took off to help her "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Friezamon's eye twinkled at that moment. _**"DEATH BEAM!!"**_

KAPOW!! Nearly on target, just enough to miss him, but he did fall down from the impact and explosion. "Ken!!" cried Horntemon.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Oh, I haven't had such fun in ages." Friezamon chuckled. "Who's next?"

The others all decided to charge him…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Izzy was still watching everything from Gennai's palace. "Ooh… this Friezamon is really starting to be more of a bug than I am." said Tentomon. "How's the emailing coming, Izzy?"

Izzy had been working hard on sending messages to all the people and Digimon to Give Cody the strength he needed to become a Super-Saiyan 2, but unfortunately, "It's only halfway there." Izzy said. "It's still going to take a while."

Popomon couldn't take this anymore. He had to do something and fast, otherwise the others would all be finished in no time. _"But what am I going to do?"_ he thought to himself. _"My power can't stop Friezamon."  
_

Then he got an idea… _"At least… not alone."_ What he had planned was very risky, and would mean him having to make a big sacrifice, but there was no other choice. HE had to do this. He needed to buy the others some time.

So he crept silently out of the room, and teleported to the real-world.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Friezamon and TK charged forward…

"_**FRIEZAMON-NIGHTMARE!!"**_

"_**WOLF-FANG-FIST!!"**_

The tow attacks collided and engaged in a tug-o-war of brute strength. Both of them forcing all their might into their attack trying to knock out the other, and Friezamon knocked TK back hard!

All of them… even the Digimon themselves were looking pretty badly beaten, but they still weren't willing to give up, only they really didn't know what to do. Friezamon did have a few bruises on his body, but he was still pumped up and ready for more.

"Ha, ha, ha… this is easier than squishing a fly on a peeled grape." he mocked. "And now it's all over for you all, but before I destroy you all, there is something I think you should all see."

He gestured behind them all, and the others all saw seven gigantic stone pillars hovering over towards the tower. Friezamon used her telekinetic powers to set them all aside for now.

He began to tell them all about his diabolical plan to unleash every single monster they ever faced before, and they would all conquer the world as their power increased.

"Once I place these stones in a circle around the tower, my ceremony shall unlock the gateways between our world and another dimension. Everything will fall into place, and the world shall be mine!"

"U-u-uhn! You… can't do this!" croaked Princess-Angewomon.

"Ugh…We… won't let you." added Thormon.

Friezamon folded his arms. "Really? This is coming from a bunch of spineless inferiors who can't even stand up." he mocked. "I think now is good a time as ever to do the job."

He held out his arms, and his body began quiver. "Watch closely now." he replied. "It's very rare that I ever do this anymore, and you'll be the first in a long time to see it. Hmm, mm, mm…"

Everyone watched as Friezamon's form began to alter. "What's happening? What's he doing?" asked Hornetmon.

"I think he's… _Digivolving."_ said TK, but what exactly was Friezamon Digivolving into?

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Aww man! I don't know how much more of this I can take. I am so incredibly bored with this fic now. Ahh, but I can't stop now… gotta keep going.**_


	24. Thank you, Popomon

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Friezamon's newer form made him look taller and much stronger. He had horns sticking out through his head too, and they looked pretty deadly. His power level also increased immensely.

"Ahh… I feel big again. Eh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!" he chuckled. He slowly began to creep up towards the others who had were still down. "Now then… I think I shall start with _you _first." he said as he poised himself over Ken.

"No! Ken!" cried Yolei.

Friezamon powered up his blast. "Heh, heh, heh… my favorite part of the game… the blood shedding!"

Ken quivered in fear as he was beginning to see his life flash before his eyes but, suddenly, as Friezamon fired his blast. _**"SUCTION-ABSORBTION!!" **_Popomon leapt out in the way of the blast and sucked it up harmlessly through his mouth like it was a milkshake.

Friezamon was very surprised. "What?!"

Popomon then blew Friezamon's own attack right back at him double the force; enough to sending flying back and crashing through so many different walls of the rotted buildings.

CRASH… BANG… WHALOP!!

Popomon nodded with the _"Take that!" _expression on his face. Then he turned to the others. "Are you all right?" he asked to Ken who was panting, trying to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You came not a moment too soon, Popomon. I thought I was finished."

Popomon helped Ken up. "There is no time to explain Ken… you must absorb me, at once." he said.

"Ah?!"

"WHAT?!" the others all cried out at once.

"But, but Popomon?" cried Cody. "If he absorbs you, we may never see you again."

Popomon was well aware of that. "I do not like it as much as the rest of you, but there is no other choice." he said. "Only by absorbing my power will you have a fighting chance against Friezamon now that his power has increased. If you do not, I fear he will beat you for certain."

Ken never felt so confused in his life. What was he going to do? However, Popomon did have a point, that Friezamon was too strong to fight in his current status, but still… did Ken really want to absorb one of the greatest friends the team ever knew just to increase his own power?

Ken drew in the deepest breath he had ever breathed before. "He's right… there is no other choice." he said. "I'll have to do it."

"Ken." Yolei peeped softly as she held her hand to he throat.

"No… don't do it." cried Kari. "There's got to be another way."

TK held his arm in front of her. "Let them go." he said. "They know what they're doing, Kari. They're trying to give us a chance."

Thormon nodded in agreement. "Look at it in another way, Kari." he said. "There is only one life on the line at this point; Popomon's life, and we don't do something to help matters and fast, then every life in the world and the worlds beyond it will suffer."

All the other Digimon and, even Cody agreed.

Ken put his arm on Popomon's shoulder. "Thank you, Popomon." he said trying to be strong about this. "We won't forget you, ever."

Popomon nodded his head in honor. "Nor will I forget any of you." he said deeply. "Now, Ken… hold your arms out and stand still."

Ken did as he was told and held his arms out as wide as they were stretch. Then… Popomon reach over and laid his hand upon Ken's chest, and the two of them began to glow with a bright light.

_**(Like in the Power Rangers Movie, when they get their Ninja suits)**_

Popomon's body then changed into a field of sparkling-dust, that began to fly many circles over Ken's head. Everyone watched in awe as the sparkles began to insert into Ken's body.

Then the light had vanished, and although Ken didn't physically appear to be any different than he was already, except that all his injuries had healed. Everyone could also sense his power levels rising higher than ever before.

"It's… incredible." TK said.

"It's amazing." added Kari.

Everyone else nodded, and Ken held his chest softy and thought silently to himself, _"Thank you, Popomon. You will always be with us, and together we will make Friezamon pay for all that he's done."_

Friezamon burst up through a pile of rubble. He was all filthy and covered in dust and ashes. He even had his horns jammed into an I-beam, a few injuries from being hit by his own attack, but he was really ragging mad now.

"Those little ingrates have made a fool of me again!" he yelled to particularly no one as he yanked his horns out from the I-beam. "I will not stand for this utter humiliation!!"

"_Friezamon!!"_ called a voice. Friezamon looked up and saw Ken hovering overhead.

Friezamon's scowl changed into an evil grin. "Well, well… I see you've finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to me."

"Wrong!" Ken snapped. "I have no intention of losing, but I do have the intention to destroy you and make you pay for what you've done."

The others were all watching from the dilapidated roofs.

"Humph!" grunted Friezamon. "I'll teach you some respect!_ Three seconds,_ that's how long you have to live… _**"FRIEZAMON NIGHTMARE!!"**_ he began to charge straight towards Ken like a missile, and Ken just stood there with his arms folded.

Then, just as Friezamon was about to grab him… ZIP!! Ken seemed to have vanished, causing Friezamon to miss, then suddenly Ken reappeared behind him and gave him a good BOOT in the back, sending the monster crashing down below into another pile of rubble.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" asked Hornetmon.

The others nodded. "Ken just dodged that blow as if was coming at him in slow motion." said Cody.

"It must because his speed increased along with his power when he absorbed Popomon." TK added.

"This is incredible, can anyone show me how to do that?" Kari asked rhetorically.

Ken touched down and called over to the pile of rubble. "Three seconds and counting; I'm still here. What do you say to that, Friezamon?"

Friezamon's respond was bursting through the rubble in an angry blast. "So, it seems _you do_ have some special qualities." he hissed. "I must say… you should feel honored. No one has ever caused me great injuries in my second form, you really should give yourself a pat on the back, because I can assure you… it will not happen again!"

Ken just got into a fighter pose. "Ha!" he snapped. "All your threats do is give me a real pain in the neck! Now lets get on with this!"

"With pleasure!"

With that… the battle continued.


	25. Ken makes it happen

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Friezamon and Ken were rushing all over the place, Smashing into each other. Firing their energy blasts. Engaging in dragon rushes, and the battle actually seemed to be equal.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" said Foremenmon. "I don't think I've ever seen two fighters move _this _fast before."

Yolei, still emotionally upset over losing Ex-Phoenixmon, she closed her eyes and began to send all her luck for her boyfriend. _"Come on, Ken… you can do it."_ she said in her thoughts. _"Do it for me. Do it for us. Do it… for the world!"_

_**(Song, overplays during the battle)**_

"_**DEATH BEAM!!"**_

"_**SPECIAL-BEAM CANON!!"**_

The two blasts intercepted each other, resulting in a tug-o-war of power. Thanks to his new increased power, Ken won, and gave Friezamon a good blasting.

Then came the combats…

_-Things are starting to accelerate into something  
Never stopping always trouble bubbling  
Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning  
Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!  
It's getting too insane  
I'm trying to maintain  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_

This battle was certainly different than when Friezamon was in his previous form; when the others were barley even able to touch him, and now Ken was throwing him around like a punch-bag.

He did get hit a few times himself, but he just kept right on going.

_You run around!  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run, run, run around!  
You run around!  
I run around!  
We all do a run, run, run around!_

"I am through fooling around with you!" Friezamon roared. "Now I shall show you who's the master of deception here." He began to concentrate, and then. _**"ENERGY-DISKS!!"**_

"Whoa! Check it out." TK said. "Those look just like my Destructo-Disks."

The two dark disk suddenly began chasing Ken everywhere he went. Even if he outsmarted the disks and tried to make them hit something else, they were right back on his tail in a second.

_It is getting closer  
More intense, ever spinning  
Twisting turning roller coaster!  
Inch by inch the gap is closing  
Pressure building  
Temperature rising  
Higher and higher!  
It's getting too crazy  
I wish I could maybe  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Run all you like young warrior, those disks will never ever quit until they reach their target." Friezamon chuckled.

Ken did all he could to dodge, and evade the disks, and this was making It very hard for him to get back to Friezamon.

Suddenly, Kari had an idea. Since the disks were moving on their own, but not by Friezamon's complete control. "It might just work…"

She flew off towards another roof. "Kari what are you doing?" asked Princes-Angewomon. "Come back here!" but Kari didn't go back. "Trust me!" she called.

Then she stuck out her arms. "Come on… please work!" she muttered.

_Run, run, baby  
Run, run, baby  
Run, run, baby  
Run, run, baby  
Run, run, baby  
Run, run, baby  
Like a rocket!  
Like a rocket!  
Never stopping!  
You'll never stop it!_

Ken had been running around and dodging the disks for quite a while now. "I… can't… keep this up… much longer." he panted. He looked on ahead and could see the disks charging right for him.

"KEN, LOOK OUT!!" Yolei and Hornetmon cried out at the same time.

Ken braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he saw the disks just staying exactly where they were in midair.

"What's this?!" snarled Friezamon.

It was Kari; She was using her telekinetic powers to hold the disks where they were, stopping them dead in their tracks, and since Friezamon wasn't controlling them, there wasn't much he could do to stop her.

_At least… not without taking his eyes off of Ken._

"Why, that meddling little brat!" Friezamon snarled. "How dare she interrupt my disks!" He leapt up into the air and headed straight towards Kari.

She gasped when she saw him poise his sharp claws at her. Poor Kari, she was unable to defend herself, or she'd have to release her pull on the energy disks.

"Hmm! Well, girly, I'm coming to get you!" Friezamon sneered with a wicked grin. "ARE YOU READY?!"

_You run around!  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run, run, run around!_

"_**DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!!"**_

"Huh?!" Friezamon turned to see Ken's fire-power headed straight at him, forcing him to having to evade it. "Ha! Is that your best?" he called down to Ken.

"No! This is!" Ken shouted. "AARRGGH!!"

_You run around!  
I run around!  
We all do a run, run, run around!_

With his roar of battle, Ken's Destructive wave actually made a sharp turn and caught Friezamon HARD in the back. "AAAAHHHH!!" down he went!

Ken smirked. "You didn't think your energy disks were the only things that could bend around corners. Did you?!"

_You run around! __**(You run around)**__  
I run around!_

_We're all gonna run, run, run around!_

Friezamon angrily struggled to his feet.

"Well too bad…" replied Ken. "Because I also bet you didn't see this coming either!" With that, Kai let go of the disks, casing them to move back towards Ken, but at the last moment, Ken evaded out of their paths and the disks crashed right into Friezamon.

_**KAPOW!!**_

_You run around! __**(You run around)**__  
I run around!  
We all do a run, run, run around!_

The others all leapt up in the air, cheering for joy. "Way to give him a taste of his own medicine!" Hornetmon called.

"Go, Ken! Go!!" Yolei cried.

Ken was very grateful to know his powers were paying off, but he didn't let it go to his head, and kept his mind right on the battle. "What say now, Friezamon? Are you ready to surrender yet?"

Friezamon, who was lying face down on the ground, with bruises all over his body, didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

Friezamon responded this time, by laughing hysterically as he got to his feet.

"I don't like the sound of his laughter." Thormon said. "He should be begging for mercy by now."

Friezamon heard that. "Mercy is for the weak and spineless." he mocked. "And as I am the strongest of all creatures, I also show no mercy."

Ken looked all confused. "What do you mean, you're the strongest?" he asked rhetorically. "Even at your full power, you just lost to my own."

Friezamon's eyes twinkled wickedly. "Hmm, mm, mm… who told you that this was as strong as I could become?"

"Huh?"

The others all gasped in confusion, and then they watched as Friezamon let out a mighty, loud ROAR, and his body began to_ glow_ again.

"No! It's can't be…" cried TK, but it was. Friezamon was Digivolving… _again!_


	26. SSJ2 Cody

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Finally, Izzy had everything he needed. Everyone in the whole world, human, Digidestined, and Digimon alike had spared bits of their energy which he used to transfer into his laptop, in a special container.

"I have to get this energy to Cody, now!" he cried.

"Gee Izzy, are you sure we can make it there in one piece?" asked Tentomon.

"You've got to make it." said Jun, who had never left the palace. "You guys had better get down there, Tai needs help, and so do the others."

Izzy nodded; they all needed help they could get. "Oh… if only Davis and Veemon were finished yet." Tentomon said.

"Well, the fact is they aren't." said Izzy. "They still need time to heal, in the meanwhile we've got to hurry."

"Right." replied Tentomon. "Here we go."

"TENTOMON… Warp-Digivolve to_**; "MEGA-KABUTERIMON!!"**_

Izzy mounted his Digimon, and the two of them vanished through Gennai's Digital portal. "Good luck you guys." Jun said softly. "You're going to need it… just please save Tai and the others."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The sun was had already risen up in the dawn of the morning.

The light had faded out, and Friezmon's body looked even more different than before. Yolei even thought his form was even uglier than the last.

"Ahh… this is more like it." Friezamon chuckled.

His body have looked even uglier than before, but his power level had gone up high, again! So high in fact, that Ken wasn't sure he'd stand too much of a chance this time, but he couldn't back down now.

"You won't get away with this, Friezamon!" he growled. "We're not finished yet."

"Heh, heh, heh… really?" Friezamon mocked. "I beg to differ. You _are_ finished, and I'm going to prove it to you."

ZIP!! He vanished, and then appeared so suddenly right in front of Ken, that Ken even have time to gasp before Friezamon gave him a swift kick sent him skidding across the ground.

"Ken!!" cried Yolei.

Only one attack and Ken already felt so weak, he looked as though he was going to die on his feet, and Friezamon wasn't done torturing him yet. He decided to have a little more fun.

So he began punching and kicking Ken's body up in the air and all around; zipping from one place to another to bash him like a volley-ball, and Ken was totally defenseless. Friezamon was just moving way to fast for him to get a fair shot.

Yolei couldn't stand to watch anymore. "Stop!! STOP IT!!" she screamed, but Friezamon just kept right on going. Now he had Ken focused on one place with his own telekinetic powers and he was ramming so many small, but painful shock blasts into this body.

"Heh, heh… heh, heh, heh, heh… heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah!!"

Ken's wounds were starting to get so deep, that he was bleeding at some points. Then he fell hard onto the ground, and Friezamon gave him yet another kick to roll him over. "Ha, ha, ah, ah! Still not convinced that I am invincible?"

As weak and tired as Ken was, he was strong enough to show Friezamon the angry scowl on his face. "No-thing… is… invincible… Fr-e-eza-mon!" he said all groggily. "You… won't… win!" finally, he gave out and feel down, cold!

"Ken." Yolei peeped as tears began to flood her eyes.

Ken wasn't dead, actually, but everyone could sense his powers were extremely low, and he had nothing left in him to even lift up a hair. They all were petrified in shock,,, but none of them… not one… were as angry and horrified as Cody.

The young fighter could feel his body quaking on the inside. "That's it!" he said deeply. "I've had enough of this!!" and with a cry of anger and, fire blazing in his eyes, he changed into his Super-Sayian form, and took off towards the ground.

"Cody, No!" cried Foremenmon.

"Cody! Come back!" TK called. "You'll never beat him in your current form!"

Friezamon was only inches from away from finishing Ken off for good, when suddenly he was being bombarded in the back by Cody firing multiple shots. "DIE, YOU!!" Cody screamed as he kept on firing. Sadly not a single one of his attacks was even scratching Friezamon.

Friezamon finally turned around to face the angry young warrior. "So you want to play rough, do you?!" he snarled. "Fine then… LET'S PLAY!!" and he began to charge straight towards Cody with his sharp claws at the ready.

"CODY!!"

"LOOK OUT!!"

But before Friezamon could hit him, Cody ZIPPED out of the way. "Huh? What?!"

"Hey, Friezamon… over here!" Cody called.

Friezamon chased after him, and Cody ZIPPED away again. Over, and over, the pattern just kept repeating itself, and finally the others could see what he was up to; Cody wasn't trying to do battle with Friezamon, but distract him away from Ken.

"Quick… let's get him out of here." cried Princess-Angewomon as she and Thormon lifted the fallen fighter out of the rubble and onto the rooftops.

"Ken. Oh, Ken." Yolei cried as she held her boyfriend close to her. "Are you all right?" cried Yolei, but Ken didn't respond.

"He'll be alright, Yolei." Kari said. "Just give him time heal himself."

Well, at least Ken was going to be okay, but Cody still hadn't come back yet. Friezamon had already realized he had been outsmarted. "Hmm... Stalling just so you can save your friend? Hmm, mm, mm… very brave, but oh, so foolish too. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

Cody just stood where he was, in midair; still all pumped up and aggravated. "Friezamon, you are truly evil." he snapped. "I don't care just how strong you can get, we'll find a way to beat you!"

Friezamon mocked the young warrior by letting out a huge yawn. "If you can fight as you speak, you may as well be boring me to death." he said. "Don't be stupid, human! Do you actually think you have a chance against me?"

"_He doesn't think… he's knows!"_ called a voice from behind.

"What?!"

Everyone looked around.

"It's Izzy!" cried TK.

"And Mega-Kabuterimon, too." added Fromenmon.

Friezamon grunted angrily. "Humph! Just what I need; another impudent human getting in my way of things." he raised his arm. "Light out for you."

As he powered up his shots ready to fire, "Oh, no you don't!" Princess-Angewomon sneered. _**"CHAINS OF HEAVEN!!"**_ and he thick golden chains ensnared Friezamon's hands and bound them up tightly.

"Ah?!" he grunted and growled as he struggled to get the chains off, giving the others the opening they needed. Izzy opened up his laptop. "Ready, Cody?" he called.

Cody nodded with pride and bravery. "In the name of all the people on Earth, and all the Digimon who have fought bravely by our sides… SPARE ME YOUR ENRGY!!" he roared thunderously as his body began to glow.

Izzy then activated his computer and began to transfer a large, and very long stream of light right at Cody, causing his powers to go up even further.

The others started in awe, and amazement. "Look… it's working!" cried Hornetmon. "I think he's finally going to make it!"

The light stream began to surround Cody like a huge egg, and when it dissolved, Cody's muscles had torn through the fabric sleeves on his Z-outfit, the armor had all broken off; as for his Golden hair, it was now looking spiky instead of flat and round like it used to be.

"Whoa! Feel that?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Yolei nodded. "I don't think I've ever felt this much power before."

Friezamon broke the chains off. "So this is you big plan?" he asked angrily. "You stalled my time just to put on a simple little light show? I am most insulted."

Cody opened his eyes, and his angry stare pierced right into Friezamon's dark soul. "Friezamon… it's more than just you think!" he snarled in his now deeper voice. "With the light of goodness, and the souls of purity sparing me their energy… I, Cody Hida… have gone beyond the range of Super-Saiyan."

"I am now… _A SUPER SAIYAN 2!!!"_ His mighty cry of anger and hatred caused the very grounds around them all to tremble with his might.

Friezamon didn't care if he was a Super-Saiyan 100. "I will show you all who will reign supreme! SO HELP ME!!" he powered himself up as high as he would go. This was really going to be a fierce one.


	27. Go Cody, Go!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Cody and Friezamon stood at opposite ends of the grounds, like cowboys waiting for the other to draw. Then suddenly… the charged towards each other to begin their battle.

Closer, and closer they sped on, and the as Friezamon aimed a punch and threw it, Cody ZIPPED away causing him to miss. Then Cody appeared right behind him gave him at taste of his own punch, right in the back.

"AARRGGH!!" Friezamon growled in pain, and then he turned round with his leg flying straight for Cody's gut, but the young warrior grabbed his leg before it could reach him.

Friezamon angrily struggled to pull himself out. "Release me!" he bellowed "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!!"

"Gladly." Cody growled sinisterly. _**"JACKHAMMER!!"**_ and his held Friezamon tightly and smashed him really hard, face first against the ground, followed by a, _**"HIGH-SPEED HAMMER!!"**_

Cody fired a continuously wave of Ki-blasts, bombarding Friezamon over, and over. The others couldn't believe what a rampage he was on. "I don't think I've ever seen Cody fight like this before." Formenmon said. "He's not even letting the guy fight back."

"Well what do you expect?" TK said. "If it were me out there, I wouldn't show Friezamon any mercy either."

"And neither would I." added Kari.

"We wouldn't either." Thormon, and Princess-Angewomon said together.

Cody was fighting for vengeance, for satisfaction. This monster had caused the world nothing but great pain an chaos, and even killed one of their closest friends. He had to be stopped, at any cost.

From up overhead, Izzy and Mega-Kabuterimon were quite impressed at how well Cody was fairing against Friezamon, but suddenly they remembered that Tai, and the others were still being held as prisoners in Freizamon's tower.

"Quick… we got to get them out of there." cried Izzy.

"Right! Here goes…" said Mega-Kabuterimon, and he began to fly towards the tower, unbeknownst that Friezamon saw them. "No!!" he roared as he shoved Cody off of him and began to charge up towards them.

"Ah?! IZZY, LOOK OUT!!" called TK.

Izzy looked over just in time for the big WHAMM!!

"AAH!!"

Izzy feel right off Mega-Kabuterimon and went tumbling down to the ground below. TK and Kari flew off quickly and grabbed Izzy before he hit the ground, but Mega-Kabuterimon wasn't so lucky.

He hit the ground with such force, that he De-Digivolved right back into Tentomon. "Ugh…Something tells me the worst is yet to come." he said all scared as he turned round slowly, and saw Friezamon staring him down and licking his ugly teeth. "Hmm, mm, mm… one tender loving bug, extra crispy… COMING UP!!" he joked wickedly.

"AAAHH!!!"

"Hang on, boy! I'm comin'!" cried Foremenmon. _**"JACKHAMMER GROUND-POUND!!"**_ he slammed his Jackhammer into he ground hard causing a small Earthquake around Tenetomon and Friezamon forcing them both having to leap up into the air to avoid the trembles.

"Ha! Still think you can defend yourselves with those silly earthquakes of yours?" Friezamon sneered.

"No… with this!" Cody called from behind. _**"INSTANT KILL-QUICK!!"**_

"Huh?! GARGH!!" Friezamon turned just in time to catch Cody's attack right in the face, and sending him flying through several rock walls, fallen buildings, and crashing hard on the ground.

Cody flew right overhead to where Friezamon fell in an instant and gave him another _**"HIGH-SPEED HAMMER!!"**_ Bombarding him with so many blasts, Friezamon

couldn't even move.

With Friezamon distracted, Izzy, and Tentomon were safe. "Thanks a lot, guys." Izzy said with breathing stressfully. "I'd be dead meat by now if it wasn't for you."

The others nodded, and when Izzy told them about the others still being held in the tower, they all agreed to rush in there and get them out while Friezamon was distracted.

"Well, lets get going!" cried Princess-Angewomon, and they all flew off towards the tower where they successfully made it inside the one room of the tower, were they found the skull and boned casket-tomb, and there were all the others still shackled to the wall.

"Guys!" TK called. "You alright?"

Tai and the others looked up weakly, and then suddenly burst with excitement. "Guys… guys!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Kari said softly as she and the others softly used their brute strengths and softer attacks to break the chains, and while they did that Tai told them all of Friezamon's Master-Plan to revive every last bit of evil they ever faced. "He's going to start the ceremony once the Solar Eclipse happens."

The others all stopped dead in their tracks. "The Solar Eclipse?" Izzy asked. "But that's _today; _in a few more hours to be exact."

Tai and the others also told them about the requirements for the spell to work…

_**First:**_ Friezamon would require the Solar-Eclipse to send him the power he would need to open the tomb, that would unlock the gateways into the other dimension.

_**Second:**_ "The seven pillars he had crated were to be placed in a stone around the tower so the energy from the eclipse would be gathered successfully, and begin to unleash all the monsters.

_**Finally:**_ In order for the tomb to open up at all. The golden-key Friezamon had would require energy; a combination of bio and digital energy. Drawn from Tai, the others and their Digimon.

"That's just sick." cried Yolei.

"I agree…" added Ken, who had awoken from his recovery a while ago. "There's got to be a way to stop all this before it happens."

"Obviously, there is only one way." said Thormon. "Friezamon must be destroyed at all costs."

TK agreed with him. "All right, listen up… here's the plan." Everyone began to huddle close together and whispered softly the basics of the plans. If Cody failed to get rid of Friezamon, then this would be their only chance…

_**Back outside**_…

Xerxesmon was still lying flat on the ground where he had collapsed earlier, he was starting to awakened, and he remembered everything. "I will never forget you, Dodoriamon." He said to himself. "Friezamon will pay dearly for what he has done."

_**FLASHBACK**_…

"_All I wanted… was to… serve him, without haste."_

"_Now it seems… it was all a… waste."_

"_It is too late for me… my end is nigh."_

"_But not for you, Xerxesmon… my friend… Uhn… Good-bye!"_

"_Dodoriamon! NOOOO!!!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**__**…**_

Xerxesmon pounded the ground fiercely. "How foolish I have been… giving all my loyalties to that MONSTER… and for what? Factmon… Zarbonmon too! Friezamon wouldn't even care so much for me either."

He picked up his sword and began to march off. "Well… I will show what loyalties really are. He will pay for what he has done if it is the last thing I ever do!!"


	28. Final Form, Friezamon

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

TK and the others flew out of the tower, without Tai and his team as it was part of their plan, and they could see that Cody and Friezamon were still going hard at it, both of them looking scrapped and bruised, but Cody still seemed to be winning.

"ROAR!!"

"HAA-AH!!"

WHAM!! Cody gave Freizamon another big kick in the gut, sending him soaring into the air. Now Cody was ready for his ultimate attack. He focused a lot of his power and energy and began to charge up for a super-powerful move…

"_**SUPER… KAAAA… MEEEE… HAAA… MEEEE… HAAAAAAAA!!!"**_

"Huh?!" Friezamon looked ahead and saw the gigantic stream of energy headed right for him and braced for the impact. "BAA-AA-AA-AA-AAH!!"

_**BAKOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

Such a powerful explosion was strong and so big, that Astronauts in orbit were able to see it from space. Even the others had to shield their eyes from the blinding flashes.

When the dust had cleared, Friezamon looked ready to cave in, and so did Cody. Both of them panting hard. "Admit defeat, Friezamon!" Cody said to him. "We know that can't beat me, and I'm tired of all this fighting! So, make it easier on yourself and give up!"

Friezamon, badly bruised, and damaged at points "NEVER!!" he thundered and roared with all his might. "I will never accept this! I will not be taken down by a mere human, no matter how powerful he is!!"

"I will show you all who will reign supreme!" with those words, his body began to glow, and his power level began to rise. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my _full, and complete power!!"_

The others watched him in shock. "Oh, no… he's Digivolving again." cried Kari.

"But into _what,_ this time?" asked TK.

The bright lights had finally dimmed, and Friezamon… he looked about the same size he was in his first form, only he had no horns on his head anymore, or even any spikes on his body. If anything he looked much smoother than before.

His injuries all seemed to have healed with out a trace, but as for his power… "Whoa!" Yolei cried. "You guys feel that?" The others all nodded. "His… his powers… they're climbing way off the charts!" cried Ken.

Even Cody, himself was beginning to tremble in fear. Even his own power was barely enough now. Especially seeing as how he just used up a lot of energy fighting Friezamon's previous form.

"Hmm, mm, mm… are you scared now, little warrior?" Friezamon mocked. "Well you should be. You're about to feel the great pain and injuries you tried to inflict on me."

Cody gritted his teeth in anger. "You forget just one thing…" he said. "Your power is nothing but pure evil, while mine was draw from the good people of this world. The same people you tried to enslave, and tore up their town!"

Cody was trying to refer to the fact that Friezamon's evil would never triumph over the good powers that he had, but as expected. Friezamon merely just snuffed. "You really would not make it as a scholar, as you really know how to bore me with your silly assumptions."

"HERE I COME…" and he began to charge towards Cody, and at the same time Cody charged towards him. Only this time, the tables had turned on Cody as Friezamon suddenly ZIPPED out of the way of his attack, and reappeared to give him a huge POUND right in the back giving him a lot of damage already.

Cody flipped over and tired to return the hit, but Friezamon ZIPPED and whacked him again. He decided to try and hit him from the air with his _**"HIGH-SPEED HAMMER!!"**_ and he began to fire his continuous blasts towards Friezamon.

"Hmm! Not this old trick again." Friezamon huffed. _**"DEATH-BALL!!"**_ and he began to counted Cody's blasts with his own continuous blasts; each one right on target, and worse.. he was firing his shots a lot faster than Cody could fire his own.

Finally, some of Friezamon's blasts made it to Cody and began to bombard him with an endless force of power. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Can you feel the pain as it crushes your nerves?" Friezamon chuckled.

Poor Cody couldn't answer back as the blasts were still whacking at him, and he was unable to dodge them or counter them.

"CODY!!" everyone cried.

"Ha, ha, ha… poor little warrior. I haven't even broken a sweat yet." Friezamon mocked. "And speaking of _broken_…" he began pacing towards Cody's fallen body, and Cody didn't move or make a sound

Finally, he stopped and Cody, all bruised, and bleeding at points collapsed. "Cody!!" Forememon called. "Cody! He's coming! Get up!!"

"I don't thin he can get up." Ken said. "He's taken too much of a beating from Friezamon's power. Trust me, I know what it feels like." He referred to the way Friezamon rousted him around in his third form.

"Come… we got to get him out of there." Thormon said.

Everyone began to rush towards Cody, but they hadn't even gotten ten feet ahead when Friezamon rushed over and began beating the heck out of Yolei, and she went down hard. "Nobody's going anywhere… expect down there!" he bellowed as he whacked Thormon down.

In almost no time… everyone had been thrown hard to the ground, and Friezamon didn't care if they weren't able to fight back, he just kept on ramming at them with punches, kicks, and blasts.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!! Oh, I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Friezamon laughed, and he kept on ramming, and pulverizing the team.

"_**DEATH-BEAM!!"**_

"AAH!!"

"OWW!!"

"YEOW!!"

"_**KILLER BALL!!"**_

"GAAH!!"

"WHOA!!"

"AYE!!"

Now, Friezamon was placing his foot hard down on Kari, and adding more pressure to it really hurting her. "Can you feel the pain? CAN YOU?!"

Kari shrieked and screamed "AA-AA-AAH!!" that her scream, no one knows how, but in penetrated through into the Digital world, right to Friezamon's spaceship and Davis, still in the Rejuvenation chamber…

His eyes snapped wide open as he could already sense what was going on. _"KARI!!"_ he screamed in his mind.


	29. Davis' revival

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Davis couldn't get those horrible images out of his mind. Kari, and the others being thrashed around by Friezamon, and worse than that… he couldn't sense Ex-Phoenixmon anywhere.

Veemon woke up too, and he could only feel one thing, rage and anger towards that monster, Friezamon. If he so much as plucked a single feather from Princess-Angewomon--

Both Davis and Veemon felt their powers racing, and suddenly… KAPOW!! They both burst right through the machines, and even blew up the ship as they escaped.

"We made it." Davis said. "You okay, Veemon?"

Veemon nodded. "I've never felt sho shtrong before." he said. "I feel like I could punch a hole through The Moon."

Davis smiled at his partner, now it was time for them to put their newly acquired strengths to good use. "Ready, Veemon?"

"Yeah!" Veemon said with courage. "Let'sh go kick that monshter."

Davis whipped out his D3. "Here you go!" and with those words, Veemon began to glow, and Digivolve to his most powerful form.

"_VEEMON… Warp-Spirit Digivolve to; __**ANGEL-VEEMON!!" (A Times-10 Mega level)**_

Davis, transformed into his Super-Sayian 2 form Then the two of them were off… "Man… I hope we're not too late." Davis said.

"So do I, Davis. So do I."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Friezamon had actually taken a break from beating up all the others. "Ha, ha, ha… that was far too easy." he sniggered evilly.

They looked in pretty bad shape… all of them. Lying on the ground, bruised, wounded, scraped and even a few bloody areas. They looked pretty much dead already, but they weren't dead… just barley alive.

Just barley!

Right now, Friezamon was busy creating the circle of stones. Using his telekinetic skills, he was carefully position the large stone-pillars, one at a time around the tower. "Soon the eclipse shall begin, and that's when everything will fall into place." he chuckled to himself.

Finally, six of the stones had been placed down, and only one more was needed, but that was when he felt rested up enough… _to finish what he started._ "And now… the final ordeal." he sneered deeply as he began to make his way towards the fallen fighters, who were still too weak to move.

"No… don't… do it!" Kari cried weakly.

"You… can't. You… mustn't." added Pirncess-Angewomon.

This only made Friezamon's choice of whom to take out first a heck of a lot easier. "If only any of you knew how hard it was for me." he explained. "It isn't easy for a creature of my qualities, to travel along throughout dimensions and claiming my victims… and I must confess… of all those whom I have faced I have never had more worth opponents who have caused such trouble as you all have."

"It is almost regrettable that you must all be destroyed… but I wouldn't have it any other way." He stuck out his claws and poised them towards Kari, and Princess-Angewomon. "I shall start with you-two. Heh, heh, heh… eh, heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"NO!!!!" the others all screamed out as Friezamon raised his claws up high, and readied to swing the down, but at the very last split second… WHOOSH!! Something came zooming down at an incredible speed, and grabbed Kari, and Princess-Angewomon whisking them off to safety before they got impaled.

Too bad for Friezamon, as he missed, and drilled his claws deep into the ground. "What?!" he snarled as he looked up. "What is this?"

Kari and Princess-Angewomon opened their eyes, and found themselves being flown to safety in arms of their boyfriends. "Davis!"

"Angel-Veemon!"

Their boy friends smiled down at them. "Everything's going to be okay, girls." Davis said.

Angel Veemon nodded, and hen scooped up the rest of the team with his chains, and flew them to safety as well. The others we're still pretty weak, but they were very relieved to see Davis and Angel-Veemon up and about again.

"Did the… ugh… rejuvenation work out?" TK asked.

Angel-Veemon nodded. "Yes, it has… Davis and I are now much stronger than before." he said. "We shall take the battle now."

Davis nodded in agreement. "You all did very well, but now you just sit back and heal yourselves. We'll take care of Friezamon." With that, they leapt back down into the messy streets just as Friezamon pulled his arms out from the dirt.

"Well, well, well." he mocked at the boys. "So we meet again… for the last time."

"Funny!" Davis snarled. "I was just thinking about the same thing, Friezamon!"

Angel-Veemon socked his hand with his fist. "We shall tear you apart, limb from limb, and clear out all the pieces."

Friezamon only laughed at them. "You're empty threats don't even pierce my skin." he said. "I know all about you using _my_ rejuvenation-chamber to gain your present power skills… and I assure you… even with them, I will still triumph over you."

Davis sighed irritably. "You have no idea how irritating your voice sounds to me right now." he said. "Now are we going to fight, or what?"

Friezamon's lips curled into a sneer. "If you insist."

Davis and Angel-Veemon stood their grounds.

From up on the rooftops, where the others were still trying to heal themselves, they were well enough to see what was going on down below, and after sensing the power levels of Davis, Angel-Veemon, and Friezamon… they didn't know what to think.

Even in his Super-Sayian 2 form, Davis only seemed to match Friezamon in strength, and power. The same thing applied for Angel Veemon too, he wasn't stronger, but in fact equal.

"It's two on one." Yolei said. "Do you think they can beat him?"

"I don't really think so, Yolei." Hornetmon said. As he expected everyone gave him a look of shock and question.

"How can you say that, Bug-brother?" Foremenmon asked. "Davis and Angel-Veemon have always helped us out of tough spots before."

"Yeah… I mean, sure sometimes they only win by dumb luck, but that doesn't mean they won't win." added Yolei, but sadly all the others were agreeing with Hornetmon. "It isn't like that, Yolei." Ken said. "We know how great Davis and Angel-Veemon can be, but just look at what they're going up against."

He was referring to Friezamon, possibly one of the most deadliest of all villains they had ever faced before.

"Friezamon's not like any of the other monsters we've ever faced before." TK said. "We did our best, and gave it all we had… but… Friezamon's shown just how crafty he could be."

Thormon agreed. "That monster had made a wreck of our home world without much effort, and he has already succeeded in laying damage to your world as well."

Princess-Angewomon nodded. "And the fact still remains that even though we discovered our new hidden abilities, Friezamon has managed to always stay one step ahead of us."

Cody knew where she was getting at. "Ken and I both became so strong we could barley contain it, but Friezamon has so many special powers and hidden abilities, that he just can't seem to fall down." he said.

Even Kari herself was beginning to have her doubts. Why else would Friezamon seem so eager to challenge two strong fighters at once… but deep down she still had her faith in the boys.

"_Come on, Davis… you can do this."_ the said in thought, _"You wished for powers to do good, and you've honored your promise ever since… You're not the guys I used to know."_

Images sped through her head of how Davis used to act… boisterous, obnoxious, and even poncho and cocky… but he had changed so dramatically.

Now he was a super-powerful fighting guy, who only wished to fight for all the right reasons. He had helped the others take down countless of powerful foes before, and he wasn't about to let this one get to him.

"_Go get him, tiger."_


	30. Equalized Equals

**CHAPTER-TWENTY-NINE**

The fighters stood on either side away from each other, like knights ready to joust, and then finally… THEY CHARGED… and the fight was on.

They started things off with a dragon rush, and this one was not like any of the others. IT was a two against one, and Friezamon was actually able to fend off both Davis, and Angel-Veemon. When the rush broke up, not one of them had taken so much as a smear of damage, but they were just getting warmed up.

"Very impressive. Now try this!! _**DEATH-BEAM!!"**_

Angel-Veemon stepped up, opened his mouth wide and… _**"DODON-WAVE!!"**_ countered the Death-Beam with his own beam of fire resulting another Tug-o-war with blasts.

The two Digimon fired all they could but the blasts didn't seem to go in either direction, which wasn't exactly a bad thing either… because Davis was still free to sneak up on Friezamon from behind.

"_**DRAGON-PUNCH!!"**_

BAM!! Right in the cheek. This caused Friezamon to lose his focus, and the blasts finally began to shift, and blast him good and hard. "DEYAAH!!"

Davis and Angel-Veemon stood side-by-side, both pleased with themselves being able to deliver two hits already, but the battle was still far from over.

"So… it appears I underestimated you both." Friezamon said as he got up onto his feet. "But I have no time for anymore of this lingering, destiny is at hand, and my day of triumph is close at hand." With those words, Friezamon powered himself up to his full, complete power.

"I will smash you into a millions pieces, and clear out what is left."

Davis and Angel-Veemon just snuffed. "Gee… with all that yakking you do, you'd be able to bore us to death easily." Davis insulted, and this Made Friezamon so mad that he took off towards the fighters without warning.

_-If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
And If We Try,  
Now and Forever,  
No Matter Comes Next,  
We'll Be Okay._

_-Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

This time, during their dragon rushes, their fists and feet flew all over, and not a single hit missed its target. Davis and Friezamon did equal amounts of damage to the other, but still, neither of them were backing down.

_-And We Realize,  
What's On the Surface,  
Ain't Picture Perfect,  
But That Don't Mean A Thing.  
One Thing I Know,  
Is There's A Purpose,  
And Like The Circus,  
We're Hanging From The Rings._

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

Angel-Veemon and Friezamon kept exchanging turns in attacking one-another with their specialties.

"_**DEATH-BALL!!"**_

"_**HEAVEN'S-FIST!!"**_

"_**FRIEZAMON-NIGHTMARE!!"**_

"_**CHAIN'S OF HELL!!" **_

_One, Two, Three!_

_-If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
I Have No Doubt,  
This Situation,  
Then We'll Enjoy Another Day._

After a while, all three of the fighters were looking badly injured, but still had enough left for one final, really-big attack!

"_**KAAA…MEEE… HAA… MEEE…!!"**_

"_**DO… DON…!!"**_

"_**SUPER… DEATH…!!"**_

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

"…_**HAAAAAA!!"**_

"…_**WAAAAAAVE!!"**_

"…_**BEEEEEEAM!!"**_

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

A very big… and powerful explosion lit up the skies, and caused the very ground to tremble in stress. The others yelped, and grunted trying to stay on the rooftops.

When the lights had dimmed, and the ground stopped quaking… the others, now fully healed, could see Davis and Angel-Veemon lying flat on the ground below them after what must've been a huge drop from above.

"Davis!" cried Kari.

"Angel-Veemon!" cried Princess-Angewomon, and the girls leapt off the roof, down to their fallen boyfriends. "Are you both okay?"

"Uhn… yeah… we'll be alright." Davis said.

"You frightened us all, very badly." Princess-Angewomon said.

Angel-Veemon, panting, and trying to catch his breath said. "To be honest, we frightened ourselves very much as well."

As the team helped Davis and Angel-Veemon to their feet, they suddenly realized it was growing darker, in the middle of the daytime. It was the Solar Eclipse, and by now, the sun was nearly covered up entirely.

Also, the circle of stones was finished around the stone-tower. The others told Davis what Izzy had told them about what Friezamon had planned. "Speaking of Friezamon… where is he?" Foremenmon asked.

Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see him anywhere, all they did know was that he was very, very weak now from the explosion, but was still not defeated. "Look! There he is!" Cody cried as he pointed towards the tower.

Every turned to see Friezamon making his way up to the entrance. "Sorry, I'd love to say and finish the fight, but the time has come for me to unleash the total darkness on all the world." he called down. "Perhaps the monsters will pay you the first visit. Hmm, mm, mm..." but before he could go any higher to get into the tower.

"_**PHALAX-MORTIS!!"**_ Several shots came from out of nowhere, and blasted him off the tower, and he landed with a huge thud on the ground.

"Huh? Where did those come from?" Hornetmon asked.

Friezamon looked up, brushed the dust from his face, and saw Xerxesmon walked straight towards him, with a sour-angry stare, and holding his Enemoas-sword.

"Xerxesmon?! What are you doing?" he asked. "The enemy is over there. Destroy them!"

But Xerxesmon had a better idea. "No, I'll destroy YOU!!" he growled.

Freizmon's featured hardened further. "You are mine! I command you to stop!" but before he knew it, the battle was on. The Digi-Force couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Xerxesmon trying to destroy his former master, it was unbelievable. The only problem was, both Digimon had suffered great damage, and therefore the battle between them would go either way.

Finally… WHAM!! Friezamon kicked Xerxesmon hard in the gut, sending him soaring backwards, but Xerxesmon also gave Friezamon a good blast of his, _**"PHALAX-MORTIS!!"**_ and he was knocked down too.

"Whoa! That was harsh!" TK said.

BANG!! Xerxesmon slammed hard against a brick wall, and the pendant that Dodoriamon gave him, as a symbol of their friendship, fell off and broke.

"Xerxesmon!" and TK began to make his way toward the fallen warrior.

"TK!!" called Thormon.

TK helped Xerxesmon up. "Don't give up. We can beat Friezamon, just remember what he did to you, and your friends."

Xerxesmon nodded weakly. "I have grown to hate Friezamon more than you." He said as he placed his sword in TK's hands. "Take _this_… it will help you greatly."

"No! You will never escape this alive" growled Freizamon. _**"DEATH-BEAM!!"**_

"Human… OUT OF THE WAY!!" Xerxesmon roared as he shoved TK away, and he was hit full force. "GAAH… OHH…!!" and he was vaporized.

"So much for him." Friezamon hissed, and he made his way back up to the tower, leaving the others staring in anger and sadness over another murder. True they had their differences with Xerxesmon, but they could now see he was only following orders, and all he wanted was to try and avenge his comrades.

"He didn't deserve that!" Davis sneered. "What say guys? Are we ready?!"

"YEAH!!" the others all cried together. "All right… let's go!" and they all began to head up to the tower… just as the eclipse was nearly there.


	31. It's over, Friezamon!

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

In his monstrous tower, in front of the skull-tomb. "The time has come." he sniggered wickedly to his hostages. "Let the ceremony begin."

Tai and his group remained silent as they all stayed where they were; unbeknownst to Friezamon that they were actually no longer shackled to the wall and playing him for a sucker.

Tai secretly winked to everyone reminding them all to… _"Wait for the signal"_

Friezamon inserted his golden key into a socket on the side of the tomb, and it began to glow around the rimes and they key itself glowed brightly. Then he began to call on the ancient chant…

"_Forces of evil, heed my call."_

"_Gather now, as darkness falls."_

At that very second, the sun was completely covered up, and the mystical glow began to shoot a beam of energy right down on the key causing it to turn, and open the portal to another dimension.

_**(Yes… just like Power Rangers Light speed Rescue… hey what else could I do)**_

"Yes… YES!! It's working!" he cried for joy. Then he walked towards his captives. "And now… for the great sacrifice. Who wants to be first?"

Tai and the others, they all snapped upright at once. "YOU DO!!" Tai snapped, and they all wretched out of their lose chains, much to Friezamon's shock. "What?"

Then suddenly, the Digi-force dropped in. "The Ceremony's over, Friezamon!" Davis said deeply.

"You lay one finger on our friend, and we'll blow you into ashes." snapped Angel-Veemon.

Friezamon growled in anger at the fact he had been stood up, AGAIN!! However, his sneer suddenly changed into laughter. "It does not matter." he said. "I still have all that I need with or without your help."

The others didn't understand what he meant, until he showed them a flask of digital data he had collected from all of his minions…

Factmon.

Zarbonmon.

Dodoriamon, and Cyber-Dodoriamon.

Xerxesmon, too.

"With all this… I still have all the offerings I need." Friezamon snapped as he lay the flask on the rumbling tomb. "And as for all of you… _**ENERGY DISKS!!"**_ he launched out several Dark disks.

"Watch out!" cried Yolei, and everyone duck out of the way just in time, but the disks began headed straight back to attack the Digi-Force.

"AH… guys… get out of here!" TK called to Tai's gang.

"But, wait… what about you." cried Wargreymon.

"Never mind… lets go!" cried Matt, and they all ran and flew out of the tower like lightning. Friezamon didn't bother to go after them, feeling there was no point in wasting efforts. _"When you'll be dead soon enough."_

The Digi-Force was really distracted in blocking off the disks, but remembering from what they saw from Ken's battle with them, and some of the fighters now even stronger than before…

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!!"**_

Davis and Cody blew up some with their attacks… and the others used combinations of attacks to blow up even more of them.

The fighters…

"_**DODON-WAVE!!"**_

"_**POWER-BLITZ!!"**_

"_**DESTRUCTO-DISK!!"**_

"_**SPECIAL-BEAM-CANNON!!"**_

…and the Digimon, too…

"_**SUPER-DODON-WAVE!!"**_

"_**TIARA-MAGIC!!"**_

"_**JACKHAMMER-BLAST!!"**_

"_**SONIC-WING-WAVE!!"**_

"_**THUNDER-BOLTS!!"**_

However, while they were distracted, Friezamon saw this as the perfect opportunity to finish what he started before the eclipse would break up. So he turned back to face the tomb…

"_Just as Darkness conquers light."_

"_Let evil triumph over all that is right!"_

The tomb began to quiver even more wildly as the digital-data was sacrificed…

"Look! He's opening the tomb!" cried Kari… and indeed… dark, wild lights began to blaze from the tomb, as the lid rose high up revealing the entrance to the dark dimensions where the spirits of all the evil villains ever beaten by the Digi destined and the Digi-force, gathered around moaning and growling far below…

"_MONSTERS… ARISE!!"_

With his thunderous roar… the eclipse began to produce rings of light that traveled their way down to the tower, and be captured by the circle-of-stone around the base.

"Davis! cried Ken. "Get Friezamon!"

Davis turned his head. "Right!" and he began to charge towards Friezamon, who caught onto him at once. "Oh, no you don't… _**DEAM-BEAM!!"**_

KAPOW!! Right in the shoulder… Davis hit the floor hard, hurt and damaged, but still with it. "Awe… man!"

"Ha, ha, ha… care to try that again?" Friezamon mocked.

Davis clenched his fist hard… picked up a rock and pitched right for Friezamon's face. He whacked it away and fired his beam again, but in a swift move… Davis dodged it… leapt high into the air, crying out madly… stuck his legs out and…

WHAMM!!

"GAAH… WHAAAAA…!!" he kicked Friezamon so hard in the chest, that he fell over and began to plunge into the tomb down towards the hungry monsters below.

The others, who had finished off the lasts of the disks, turned to face him. "Davis… did you do it?" Angel-Veemon asked.

Davis sighed heavily in relief and gave them all a thumb-up. The others cheered…. But then suddenly, some strange string of energy ensnared around Davis' wrist and body, "Huh… WHOA-OA!!" and pulled him right down into the tomb.

"DAVIS!!" cried Kari, and everyone rushed over to the casket where they could see Davis holding on for dear life the rocks halfway deep in the plunge.

"Davis… grab my hand!" TK cried, but Davis was being pulled down hard by Friezamon who was dangling freely on the other end of the energy string, laughing manically.

"I… I can't reach you!!" Davis cried as he held on hard.

Friezamon, since he wasn't able to fly or use many of his powers in the dark dimension, pulled on the chain with all his might. "If I go… YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!!"

The other's didn't dare jump into the tomb, or else they'd be stuck too, but they had to hurry. Friezamon's curse was still in effect, and the mystical-rings were still flashing around the tower… soon the monsters would be able to escape the realm and destroy the Earth. Davis wasn't going to allow this. "Close the lid!" he called to the others.

"No! cried Kari. "We have to get you out!"

"CLOSE IT!!"

"Not without you!"

Friezamon shouted up. "You're not leaving this tomb, human! I'm taking you down into this dark world WITH ME!!"

Suddenly, a strange comet of light began to swirl around below them. "Whoa... what's that?" TK asked.

The light continued to swirl around, and then it flew right up to Friezamon's level, and changed into the spirit of Xerxesmon. _"Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

"Xerxesmon… just in time to help!" Friezamon said with joy.

Xerxesmon grinned wickedly as he drew out his new sword; courtesy of the dark-world. _"I _am_ here to help."_ he said, _"Help _the heroes, _DESTROY YOU FOR GOOD!!"_

"What?! NO!!"

Xerxesmon grunted fiercely as he slashed the line with his sword, cutting it and sending Friezamon plunging deeper into the tomb. "NOOOO… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He hit the ground hard, and all the monsters, as well as Xerxesmon began to beat him to a pulp, and destroy him for good.

…

The eclipse was starting to break up. "Davis… here… grab my chains!" cried Angel-Veemon. Davis grabbed the chains and the others worked hard to pull him up and out of the tomb.

"Davis!" cried Kari as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"This lid!" cried TK "We've got to seal it up, now!" he lunged over to the golden key, and blasted it to smithereens, breaking the connections, and the lid slammed down hard over the tomb, sealing it up tight, and…

…all was quiet!

_**(Quite the change of plot for his death, eh?)**_

The others kept on staring at the tomb, with growing smiles appearing on their faces. "We did it." Davis peeped. "I think…"

They all cheered and slapped high-fives a bit, but then suddenly… the room began to rumble and quake as rocks began to fall from above, and the walls began to crack.

"WHOA… LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" cried Thormon, and they all flew out of the tower, and got as far from it as they could. They all looked up as they saw the huge stone structure, and the stones around it disintegrate.

Tai and the others rushed up along side them to watch the sight. Finally… the tower, and the stones were nothing but a pile of dust, the eclipse was over, and the sky was bright once again.

They all jumped for joy, and field the air with their cheering… it was over.


	32. Everything's A Okay

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

Even though Friezamon and his minions were gone forever, and everyone was safe from his wrath at long last… what were they all to do?

The city was still in ruins, and shredded badly. The Digital world was still a complete disastrous wasteland, and above all that, many both Digimon, and human alike had lost their lives in the struggle.

Worst of all… Gennai was among those lives. He was gone, and therefore, the Digiballs could not be used. "So… like…" Davis said pondering over the thought. "What do we do now?"

Nobody answered, because they didn't really have an answer. Gennai was gone, and there wasn't anything they could do. Even though he died prematurely, he still died of old age, which counted as natural causes.

They had won the battle, but the results from war had rendered everything hopeless.

"This can't be happening." Gatomon sniffled. "There's got to be something we can do…"

Kari gently stroked Gatomon's head, and held her close. "I wish we knew." she said sadly.

Suddenly, TK's eyes lit up as he just remembered something. "Maybe there is something we can do." he said. everyone looked up all confused and curious as to what TK had in mind.

…

They all went back to the Digital world, and back to Gennai's palace, where Jun was still keeping a close eye over Gennai's dead body. "As soon I get back, I'll…" she paused, "I'll make arrangements for us give him a burial."

Everyone gasped in horror at what she just said, and their would've been arguments if TK hadn't stepped up and said. "Hold the funeral, I think I have the answer."

He pulled out Xerxesmon's sword, the one he gave him before he was destroyed. "Uh… TK… how's that supposed to help us out?" Matt wondered.

Then suddenly, Davis had the idea. He remembered that Xerxesmon said he sucked out Gennai's youth using the power of the Enemoas. "So if the Enemoas can absorb powers, and life… then maybe it can give them back too."

Some of their faces began to gleam with excitement, but others, like Tai shook their heads. "Yeah… just one problem…" he said. "We don't know how to use the sword."

Everyone then suddenly realized he was right. Only Xerxesmon knew how the sword would actually work, but with him destroyed, they were back to square one again; All hope seemed lost.

Then… suddenly, the sword began to glow. "Whoa!" TK winced as he dropped the sword, and it began to float about all on its own. "What's happening?" asked Patamon.

Nobody knew, until the swords stood still in midair and then, POOF… Xerxesmon's Spirit appeared. Only, it was more like one of those, holographic messages. He couldn't really hear them, but he could in fact deliver them a message.

"_I know you can hear this message, humans. So, listen carefully."_ the spirit message said.

"_I made this message just in time before I entered battle with Friezamon. If I were to fail in destroying him, I knew you all would help me exact my revenge… and now, as a gift to you all in my gratitude, and sincere apology for all that we have been through… my sword shall revive the old man and restore him to his former glory."_

"_I only hope that all can be forgiven, and forgotten."_

With those words, the spirit vanished, and the sword began to glow with a bright light, that struck Gennai's body. His wrinkles began to fade… he regained his height, strength, and younger looks back.

Jun turned the life support systems back on, and she couldn't believe her eyes. "He's coming back." she cried. "Heart-rate; rising. Temperature; rising to normal. Brainwaves; exceeding…"

Gennai's fingers gave a soft twitch. "Look!" cried Tai.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he gasped in surprise that he was no longer dead. He managed to sit up right and he rubbed his eyes awake.

The others and their Digimon smiled the biggest smiles they had ever smiled. "GENNAI!!"

Gennai cast a warm look at everyone "Children. Digimon."

The Digimon all began to jump for joy, cheering their little heads off. "He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!!"

Kari sniffled, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Gennai… we though that--"

Gennai smiled at her. "I am relieved to see all of you again as well." The many cheerful and joyful smiles just wouldn't seem to fade. Friezamon was gone, Gennai was saved, and indeed, the Digiballs had been restored.

Everything was going to be okay.

_**By next week**__**…**_

Everything was back to normal, after throwing the Digiballs into the Hyperbolic-Time Chamber, to restore them faster. Davis summoned Shenmon and made his three wishes.

The first wish was used to restore the Digital World and the Real world from all the damages caused by Friezamon, and his men.

The second… was used to bring back all the lost live. Human, and Digimon alike; including Hawkmon. _Yolei nearly strangled him back to death from hugging him so much. _

The Final wish… Davis had more than enough proof that the Digi Force would need to become even more stronger in case of any future struggles… so he wished that everyone's powers be increased as if they had all be though the Rejuvenation chamber.

The others never felt so strong before, and they spent a little time each day training to use their new acquired abilities wisely, but for now… everyone was taking a much need relaxing rest on the beach.

Tai, and Matt were playing Volley-ball against Jun, and Sora, and they lost 5-1…

Mimi took some of the Digimon from Tai's group swimming. Agumon and Gabbumon engaged in a splash-war…

Izzy, and Tentomon… _as if they knew how to have fun, _were spending their time studying shells, and sea creatures.

Joe was in charge of the barbeque lunch. Burgers, and chilidogs for everyone…

As for Davis' gang… well… they and their Digimon were lying down on their beach blankets, under the parasols… all tuckered out.

"Poor guys." Tai said softly. "What do you think their dreaming about?" The others hadn't a clue…. But they made wild guesses.

Cody was probably dreaming about more training.

Yolei was probably dreaming up ways so she'd never lose Hawkmon again. Twice was enough for her.

Ken was probably dreaming of finally being able to forget his dark past once and for all, and never be haunted by it again.

But as for Kari and Davis… well… as if it wasn't obvious enough.

_**Davis and Kari's dream**__**…**_

_The two of them were alone, formerly dressed, and dancing away in all kinds of places, and dimensions. No problems… no worries… nothing to ruin their perfect moments._

"_I'll never let anything happen to you, Kari." Davis said to his girlfriend. "I'll protect you and the others whenever you need it."_

_Kari giggled. "Even in a dream world… you're still as sweet as ever." she said, and they shared a soft kiss._

…

Even though it was just a dream… the two of them sighed warmly, as they slept away, eventually to wake up to head back to their duties of patrolling the world, and protecting all that was good and decent.

They and their friends were the _Digi force._ The most powerful elite team in any world, and whenever the world was in danger… whenever anyone cried out for crucial help… they would be there, and will always be right here on this, and all the past and futuristic stories to come on… _**DIGIBALL Z**_

_Go… Heeer-oooooes_

_Digi… Digiball Z._

"_**DIGIBALL Z!!"**_

_-Stronger than before! __**(Go Heroes!)**__  
Powered up for more! __**(Go Heroes!)**__  
Powers at the core! __**(Heroes!)**__  
Digiball Z, Go!_

_Heeee-roooooes_

_-Higher they can soar! __**(Go Heroes!)**__  
Fired up for more! __**(Go Heroes!)**__  
Even out the score! __**( Heroes! Heroes!)**_

_Digi… Digiball Z!_

_**(Powers)**_

_**Davis: Power of, Goku.**_

_**Cody: Power of, Gohan (Age 11)**_

_**Yolei: Power of, Android-18.**_

_**Ken: Power of Piccolo.**_

_**Kari: Power of Choutzu.**_

_**TK: Powers of Yamhca, and Krillin.**_

DIGI… DIGIBALL Z!!

_**(DIGIBALL Z)**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Special thank to…**_

_**DEATHEMPERORDEARON… for letting me borrow one of his characters to use in this fic.**_

_**Be on the look out for Digiball Z 5 which features Majin-Buu… but not the exact way as you know him from DRAGON BALL Z.**_

_**Bye for now.**_


End file.
